Wayward Sons (SupernaturalDean Winchester)
by Mermaid.Princezz
Summary: I never thought that my Dad disappearing, along with John Winchester, would change so many things... How Dean and I felt for each other. Giving Sam a new reason to pick up Hunting again after two years. Along with weird psychic abilities that seem to appear along the way. The list keeps growing. The single voicemail John left was like the beginning to a row of domino's. One new th
1. Woah, easy tiger

Polyvore set 

"Dammit!" Dean yells angrily tossing his phone down onto the leather seat of the Impala. I place a hand on his shoulder. Trying to calm him down.

"We'll find them Dean, I'm sure they're both fine." I reassure him. Probably more for myself than for him.

He sighs gripping the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles losing their tan tone and turning a white shade. "I'm worried about them. They've never been MIA for this long." He says. It was clear he was worried about his Dad. I was defiantly worried about mine. Dean, however, was able to conceal his worry better than me.

"Yeah…" I mutter back. I was worried for the both of them; especially my Dad...

My dad is Daniel Hunter, Ironic I know. Hunter and Winchester. It's like we we're born to be hunters. I see it more like some kind of sick joke... I never thought 'hunting' would entail the Supernatural. My Dad and John have been hunting partners since I was around 5 or 6. They teamed up to hunt whatever it was that killed John's wife; Mary. Whichever monster it was also was responsible for my mother, Elizabeth's, death. My Dad and John figured it was the same thing, and the two decided to become partners; kill two birds with one stone. Or rather kill a son of a bitch with two hunters.

I can barely remember a time before the Winchesters. My Dad's been a hunter for almost my whole life. It all started after my Mom was murdered in my nursery almost identically to Mary. My Dad wasn't the same after that night; much like John. He became obsessed with the thing that killed her. Losing the love of your life might have that effect. I mean most people aren't pinned to the ceiling slashed and bleeding then consumed in flames. The investigators said it was an electrical shortage which started the fire. The thing is they didn't see what my Dad did. He knew it wasn't normal. Determined to find the thing that killed her he researched for countless days, months, even years. Eventually he discovered all the things hiding in the dark; all the things the world should be afraid of. From Demons, to Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, the list goes on and on. Seems like it grows everyday with something new to worry about.

My Dad learned most of his knowledge of the supernatural from Bobby Singer; now an old family friend. They met a few months after my Mom's death. I was born, and raised for what little time, in Detroit, Michigan but after my Mom's death my Dad moved us out to South Dakota to live with his brother and his wife in Salem; a couple towns over from Sioux Falls. After a few months of staying with them our lives changed again, and not for the better. A few days after my first birthday my Dad went out, not even gone an hour, and when he got back my Aunt and Uncle were dead on the living room floor. Whatever killed them left me unscathed, and my Dad even more confused after that. After that day was when my Dad met Bobby. While the cops were investigating the case an FBI agent came along. Once he started to ask his questions my Dad knew he was a hunter. After the murder of my Aunt and Uncle we stayed with Bobby. Hearing my Dad's story he was more than generous to have us stay. Bobby became one of my Dad's closest friends along with John. Growing up and always staying with Bobby he ended up being like an Uncle to me. _Family doesn't end in blood_ ; is what he always reminds me. I would usually stay with him when my dad went out on a hunt, that is until I met the Winchesters.

I was around the age of 5 or 6 was when my Dad met John through Bobby. After swapping stories they discovered they were hunting the same thing, and they became hunting partners. That moment changed it all. After that I spent years with the two Winchester brothers. John and my Dad thought it best if we stuck together while they went to hunt the supernatural. We looked out for each other, like family, and still do to this day. During those years Dean and I became best friends. He was 10 when we met. He always looked out for me; like an older brother. In most ways he hasn't changed. Still an over protective moron. Occasionally a jerk.

Over the many years of moving from town to town. Motel to motel. School to school. We bonded; forming a weird relationship. We both matured over the years; in many different ways. A few choice words I'd use to describe our relationship now would be things like - Sexually frustrated; wanting to go there, but I was to afraid it'd ruin our friendship/relationship. Friend-zoned, but not at the same time. Weird; because we treat each other like brother and sister. It's just a hot mess and not a good one. A couple years ago I put my feelings on the back burner. In fact I moved it to a completely different stove. I knew Dean would never like me in that way. So for the best I've shoved my feelings for him deep down. Trying my hardest to hide my affection. Besides, Deans always been a womanizer, completely a hardcore ladies man. His checklist for every hunt goes exactly like - Kill the son of a bitch. Have a cold one with a bacon cheeseburger (extra onions), and some pie. Then if he's lucky shag a girl and move on to the next case...

The sound of Warrant's "Cherry pie" cut through the air loudly. Pulling me from my thoughts. Dean, in his frustration, decided to turn the radio on, and listen to some classic rock. I've known him since we were kids so I knew he was worried. He was trying to drown out his racing thoughts with some music.

I lean forward turning down the radio, earning a not so friendly side glare from Dean.

He released a breath, already knowing what's coming. "What Kat?" He groaned.

"You know maybe It's time to call Sam. Fill him in on all this." I suggest in hopes he'd call his brother. It's been two years since we've seen Sam. I know it's been hard for Dean ever since Sam left for college. His Dad and Sam had one hell of a fight before he left…

Dean sighs again; obviously contemplating my suggestion. "Alright…" He shrugs. "Looks like we're headed to California then." Dean tells me with a hint of a smile as he turned up the radio again, blasting some old rock. I just smiled excited we were seeing Sammy soon.

Dean and I drove all night, starting from upper Louisiana, he did the only driving of course; he's never let me drive the Impala and he probably never will. I'm okay with it, I've come to terms, it just means more nap Time for me. The only time we'd stop was to get gas, maybe some food, and use the bathroom. We were hauling ass to California; both of us eager to see Sam. Dean maybe more nervous than excited.

For now Dean and I were just happy to be back together. He just worked a case in New Orleans and I was working a haunting in upper Louisiana. Easy case. A spirit was haunting a family. Took me no longer than a week to find the corpse and torch it. When Dean finished his hoodoo case he picked me up and filled me in on what was happening with our Dad's. He told me about the case they were working and the voicemail he got from his Dad.

It took us the rest of the night and the whole next day to get to Stanford, California. It was Friday night now around five in the morning when we pulled up outside Sam's apartment building. After parking the Impala out back by the fire escapes the two of us were currently climbing the fire escape to the fifth floor. "This is seriously a terrible Idea." I voice my thoughts as we climb up the grated metal stairs of Sam's apartment. After climbing the stairs Dean went to one of the windows, already knowing it to be Sam's, he pulled up on it a smile gracing his lips.

"Bingo!" He chuckles pulling it up more so he could climb inside. I followed after him my eyes adjusting quickly to the dark apartment. Dean scoffed quietly. Probably at the thought of Sam living an apple pie life. My eyes scanned the room. For the most part it was plain. Light wall colors. Basic furniture. Obviously rented from the looks. I wouldn't have even know Sam even lived her if it weren't for the few pictures scattered throughout the apartment. Dean moved through the rooms quietly for the most part. Other than when he bumped into a side table. Which I scolded him for. Very stealthy.

I picked up a picture which was sitting on a dresser. The frame held a picture of John and Mary. I smiled at the simpler times. I quietly put it back when I heard the shuffle of feet along with grunts. I rushed to the commotions to find Dean with someone; who I assumed to be Sam pinned under him.

" _Whoa, easy tiger_ " Dean laughs quietly. I knew by his tone he had a smirk plastered to his face.

"Dean! You scared the crap out of me." Sam says out of breath from being knocked down.

"That's cause you're out of practice." Dean says smugly before Sam flips him over pinning him to the ground with his legs. I chuckle quietly. Still unnoticed by Sam.

"Or not, get off of me." Dean grumbles laughing lightly. He forfeits tapping Sam's leg to let him up. Sam released him grabbing his older brother's hand, and helping him to his feet.

Sam still hasn't noticed me so I sneak behind him grabbing his sides. "Boo!" I say with a smile. He jumps before spinning around his elbow extended out attempting to hit his attacker. I ducked out of the way before his elbow could connect with my face. He looked down seeing me crouched down a smile gracing his lips. "Katie!" He says surprised.

"Hey Sammy! Long time no see!" I smile patting his shoulder before giving him a tight hug to makeup for the time he's been gone. After I released him I walked around him to stand by Dean. Spinning around as my eyes studied the room; which was a lot like the first, pretty plain.

"Dean? Katie? What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam ask us in a scolding tone.

"I _was_ looking for a beer." Dean says patting Sam's shoulders.

"Oh! If you find some you better get two." I tell him with a smirk making him chuckle.

"Sam?" I hear a soft voice ask. The lights flickered on illuminating the once dark room. In the doorway stood a petite blonde woman. She looked confused once her eyes landed on Dean and I.

"Jess! Hey..." Sam starts. "Dean Katie this is my girlfriend, Jessica." He says taking a few steps towards Jess standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait your brother Dean, and Katie you're best friend since you were like 5?" She asks with a smile. Her tone made it obvious she was relieved, and clearly happy to meet some of Sam's family and close friends. I smile at her flicking my wrist out in a tiny wave.

I look over to Dean and notice his eyes traveled down over Jess's clothing. Or lack of. To say I wasn't jealous of Dean staring would be a lie. She had a crop top on the smurfs plastered to the front, and a rip going down between her cleavage, not leaving much to the imagination. Her shorts didn't help her case much either. Her mostly bare legs sported some pink booty shorts. "I love the smurfs." Dean chuckles, taking a few steps towards Jess. I roll my eyes at him annoyed. "You know I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brothers league." He says standing in front of her. I roll my eyes at his constant flirtatious attitude. He had to flirt with anything that breaths and has breasts. Even his brothers girlfriend apparently.

"Just let me put something on." Jess says clearly uncomfortable. She turned around about to walk away when Dean's voice cut through the air.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." He says nodding his head turning back around. My face falters, jealousy seeping through my bones. I quickly shake it off before anyone could notice. Dean strides over to where he previously stood next to me; where I stood unmoved since the lights flicked on. He surprised me when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I shoot him a confused look which he doesn't notice. "Anyway I gotta borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you." He says with a smirk pointing to her; hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

Jess looks to Sam unsure if she should leave or not. I look at Sam seeing his face falter. "No." Sam states firmly "No, whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her." He says walking to Jess throwing his arm around her shoulders much like Dean and I.

Dean sighs unsure of how to talk to him in front of Jess about our 'Family's job' and choice of 'Extra curricular activities'. "Okay. Uh. Dad and Daniel haven't been home in a few days." Dean states in hopes that Sam would get the hint.

Jess looks to Sam confused. Sam shuffles his feet before replying. "So they're working overtime on a 'Miller-time shift' They'll stumble back sooner or later." he shrugs it off.

I scoff, disguising it as a cough, and shut my eyes just to roll them. Get the hint Sam. Come on.

Dean looks down thinking of what to say next giving my shoulder a pat; sensing my frustration. "They're on a hunting trip and they haven't been home in a few days."

Sam's face drops realization settling on it. "Jess excuse us." he says monotonously before dragging Dean and I away to the door; heading outside.

"I mean come on you two can't just break in. In the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam yells quietly, so he won't wake his neighbors, as we walk down the steps to leave the building.

"You're not hearing us, Sammy. Dad and Daniel are missing. We need you to help find them." Dean reasons.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's gates in Clifton? They were missing then also. They're always missing and They're always fine."

I stop walking when we reach the bottom of the steps turning to Sam. I look up at him trying to compose myself before speaking. "Sam I know my Dad! He calls me every week. I haven't heard from him in three weeks. It's not like him. Something's up." I tell him hoping he'd understand that it's serious this time.

"Dad's never been missing this long." Dean adds turning to Sam. "Now are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not." He says simply. I scoff turning on my heels.

"Why not!" Dean yells quickly growing exasperated with this whole topic.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." He states.

"Come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean turns around continuing down the steps Sam and I following after him.

"Yeah?" Sam scoffs as we walked down the hall that lead outside. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam says appalled.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean asks throwing his arms out pausing at the iron gate to turn to Sam.

"I was 9 years old! He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark.'" Sam reasoned.

"Don't be afraid of the dark." Dean yells aggravated. "Are you kidding me of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there."

"Yeah I know but still…" Sam says aggravated. "But the way we grew up after Mom was killed and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

Dean shrugs. "Save a lot of people doing it, too." I nod agreeing with him.

"Dean's right Sam." I chime in massaging my temple; trying to suppress my growing headache.

Sam scoffs. "You think mom would have wanted this for us?" He asks Dean before turning to me. "You think your Mom would have wanted this to be your life Katie?" Sam asks seriously.

Dean rolls his eyes, clearly aggravated he brought Mary into this. I was to with him mentioning my mom...

"Yes." I say simply, "I hope my Mom would have wanted me, and my Dad, to find her killer and put an end to him for her and everybody else he's killed. Which could be countless more people." I tell him slamming my hand on the iron door shoving it open, and heading to the Impala. I was annoyed with Sam right now. The two boys followed closely behind me. Sam still arguing with Dean.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets." Sam starts as we climb the small flight of concrete steps leading to the road. "Man Dean! We were raised like warriors." He protests.

"So what are you gonna do. Are you just gonna live some normal apple pie life. Is that it?" Dean asks throwing his arms out.

"No, not normal. Safe." Sam reasons.

"And that's why you ran away?" Dean scoffs annoyed.

"I was just going to college. It was dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone." Sam shrugs "And that's what I'm doing."

I stood to the side of Dean leaning on the trunk of the Impala waiting for the two brothers to hash this out. Not surprised this fight would come up. Sam left and there was no convincing. No talking after that night. Not one phone call since.

Dean sighs. "Sam Dad's in real trouble right now; same with Daniel the guy who covers our Dad's ass all the time." Dean says glancing to me. The reminder that my Dad was in trouble brought down my mood considerable, which I've tried my hardest to keep positive. "If they're not dead already. I can feel it; something's wrong. I can't do this without you." Dean pleads, shooting me a forgiving glace for suggesting our Dad's were already dead.

The thought of my father being gone would be the worst thing imaginable. He's the only family I have left. My anchor. I don't think I could handle that…

"Yes you can. You've got Katie." Sam states. I swear that's it...

"Sam seriously! Please!" I plead. "I have a bad feeling about this whole situation. They're in trouble! Now stop your temper tantrum get over your ego and help your brother and me!" I yell. Sam's eyes were wide. Obviously shocked at my unexpected outburst.

"Meow! Katie Kat's bringing the claws out." Dean smirks using the dreadful nickname from when we were kids.

"Shove it." I point at him, and roll my eyes. He knows I hate being called Katie Kat.

Sam sighs looking down gathering himself before swallowing his pride. "What were they hunting?" He asks finally.

"Alright!" I smile happily clapping my hands.

Dean smirks unlocking the trunk of the Impala, and pulling up the cover to the weapons box. He sighed as he placed the shotgun up to hold it open. "Right let's see." He says rubbing his hands together. "Where the hell did I put that thing." Dean mutters shuffling through the trunk of the Impala. He pulls out some folders, rifling through them looking for the research we've done on our Dad's last case together.

"So when they left why didn't you two go with them." Sam asks the both of us.

"I was working my own gig, same with Kat, I had this voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean said simply.

"They let you two go on a hunting trip by yourself." Sam asks surprised.

"I'm 26, Dude." Dean looks at Sam like he was stupid.

"I'm a grown ass woman." I tell him with my brows raised. "I can handle myself." I add.

"Where the hell did I put those." Dean mutters scratching the back of his head.

I reach for a tan folder buried underneath a few boxes of rounds and a .45. "Open your eyes, moron." I chuckle. That boy would be lost without me.

He gives me his signature smile. I roll my eyes shaking my head at him with a ghost of a smirk on my lips, his face unaffecting me.

He breathes in a deep breath raising his brows. "All right… Here we go. So they were checking out this two lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy-" Dean pauses riffling through the papers pulling out a specific one handing it over to Sam. "They found his car, but he'd vanished completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped?" Sam asks in a suggestive way like it was a non-supernatural case. He remained silent as his eyes scanned over the page.

"He wasn't the only one though." I tell him.

"Yeah. Here's another one in April. Another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92." Dean says shuffling through the papers. He snatched the one he handed to Sam back; putting it with the others. "10 of them over the past 20 years all men all same 5 mile stretch of road started happening more and more. So Dad and Daniel went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago hadn't heard from them since which is bad enough and then I get this voice mail yesterday." Dean pulls out a recorder pressing play.

 _'Dean, Katie-Something is starting to happen-I think it's-serious-Daniel and I need to try to figure out-what's going on-be very careful you two-We're all in danger.'_

"You know there's E.V.P on that." Sam states. I smile at him proud he picked it up so fast.

"Not bad Sammy." Dean smirks. "Kind of like riding a bike isn't it. All right I slowed the message down and ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean plays it back again.

 _'I can never go home'_

"Never go home." Sam says.

Dean tosses the recorder back in the trunk. Moving the shotgun so he can shut it. He releases a breath leaning against the back of the car. I stand next to him crossing my arms before pulling my leather jacket around my arms trying to keep warm.

"You know in almost two years I've never bothered you never asked you for a thing." Dean says. Playing the guilt trip.

Sam sighs. Silence echoing between us until Sam speaks. "All right! I'll go!" he nods his head. "I'll help you find them."

I smile rushing over wrapping my arms around him in a hug which he returns.

"But," He starts. "I have to get back first thing Monday." He says as I pull away. He turns around to head back inside making me frown.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asks before I could.

"I have an interview." Sam says proudly.

"What a job interview. Skip it." Dean shrugs.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam corrects him.

"Law school." Dean smiles.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asks.

Dean purses his lips before agreeing. "Yeah.."

After Sam finished packing his things and said his goodbyes to Jess we hit the road. I let him sit in the front so I could sleep in the back, and have the whole back seat to myself. He sure got suckered into that one. Moron number two.

I sprawled out on the back seat pulling an old blanket over me which smelt like whisky and leather from being in the Impala for so long. I rested my head on my folded up leather jacket. I knew I could sleep most of the morning. We'd be halfway to Jericho by the time I wake up. The boys needed to catch up anyway for their time apart.

I shut my eyes and fell asleep quickly to the sound of their chatter and the soft sound of rock coming from the speakers.


	2. Mystery Incorporated is back, Bitches!

"Hey Kitty Kat!" I hear Dean's voice say along with a nudging on my leg; pulling me from my restful sleep.

"Don't call me Kitty Kat…" I mumble against the leather of my jacket from the Impalas backseat with my eyes still closed.

I hear him sigh. "Hey Katie Kat." He says with a smug tone. I can tell by his voice he's smirking. He knew 'KatieKat' isn't any better than "KittyKat'. They're equally horrible.

I open my eyes just to roll them. "You're a Moron." I mumble tiredly.

"Come on wakey wakey." He sing songs.

"Ugh, no! It's too early for you to be talking to me." I grumble closing my eyes again.

"If you get up I'll get you some doughnuts." He bribes. _Damn it._ He knows how to bribe a girl.

I smile tiredly. "And I'm up." I say sitting up with a yawn, and stretching. Dean grins as he opens the back door grabbing a hold of my black Timberland covered feet, and pulling me halfway out of the back seat so I was sitting on the edge.

"Come on." He smiles heading inside just as Sam climbs back into the front. I shoot Sam a tired smile before I follow after Dean into the gas station. Walking through the isles I grab a few snacks and a drink alongside Dean. After we 'paid' we headed out back to the Impala.

"Hey you want breakfast?" Dean asks Sam holding up a bag of chips and a drink. I climb into the backseat of the Impala. Setting down the small box of doughnuts I got, I pull one out that was covered in rainbow sprinkles making me smile; appreciating the little things in life. I take a big bite probably getting frosting all over my face, not caring, I look at Sam who just laughs at me. I shot him a wink. He looks to Dean chuckling.

"No thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys all still running credit card scams?" He asks as Dean puts the gas pump back.

"Yeah well hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career besides all we do is apply it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean says walking around getting in the driver's seat setting down his food.

"Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh… Bert Aframian and his son, Hector." Dean smirks.

Sam looks to me. "Nice to meet you my names Julie Hagerty. For approximately the next month or so." I smile grabbing another doughnut from the box. This one having light pink frosting. "Oh yeah and don't forget her loving father, Leonard Hagerty." I wink before biting into my doughnut; breakfast of champions.

"Scored 2 pairs of cards out of the deal." Dean chimes proudly.

"Sounds about right." Sam mutters digging through the box of cassette tapes that Dean keeps in the front. "I swear man you gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam says his shoulders slumping.

"Why?" Dean asks his brows furrowed thinking something was wrong with them.

"Well for one they're cassette tapes and two." Sam grabs one reading it. "Black sabbath." He says putting it back just to grab another. "Motorhead, Metallica…" He scoffs turning towards Dean. "It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam laughs.

"House rules Sammy!" I say leaning back into the seats kicking my feet up across the back bench.

Dean continues grabbing a cassette tape putting it in the player. "Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole." He smiles throwing the empty case back into the box.

Sam sighs "You know Sammy is a chubby 12 year old. It's Sam okay." Sam says looking back to me as 'A gift to the world plays' starts playing.

"Sorry Sammy we can't hear you the musics too loud." Dean smirks as he gestured to his ears. He turns over the key shifting into drive and pulling out of the small gas station. Dean and I singing the whole way there; most likely annoying Sam.

About an hour into the drive we were just arriving in Jericho. While driving Sam called every possible hospital or morgue in or near the town. He threw his phone down sighing. "All right." He starts. I sit upright leaning my arms on the front seat between the two boys looking out the front window at the upcoming scenery. "So, there's no one matching Dad or Daniel at the hospital or morgue so that's something I guess." he says as we pull up to a old looking bridge.

"Hey Dean. Check it out." I say pointing to the upcoming bridge with cop cars and police tape blocking it off.

Dean pulls the car over putting it in park. He looks over at the scene. Probably counting how many cops. I saw at least 4 if not more on the bridge.

He opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box that was full of our fake ID's. After digging through it he pulls out two black leather ID cases. He hands one back to me. I open it seeing he picked Federal marshals.

"Let's go." He says looking to Sam with a grin hopping out of the Impala. I climb out zipping up my leather Jacket halfway. I stuff my ID into my big pocket, shoving my hands in as well to keep them warm.

The three of us walk up past the two empty cop cars at the bridge's entrance. Approaching the bridge I could vaguely hear the chatter among the cops.

"Did you guys find anything?" One calls from atop the bridge down to two officers I spot down below who were just coming out of the river.

"No nothing!" He yells back.

I see the officer step away from the side heading to a the car, which must have been the victims, it sat abandoned in the center of the bridge.

"No sign of struggle. No footprints. No fingerprints. It's spotless. It's almost too clean." One of them says just as we approach the car. He was bent over inside the driver's side.

"So this kid Troy he's dating your daughter, isn't he?" The first officer asks bending down to look at the man.

"Yeah." the other guy mutters.

"How's Amy doing?" He asks. I make a mental note of this Amy girl.

"She's been putting up missing posters downtown." He says sadly before Dean interrupts their conversation.

"You fellas had another one like this last month didn't you?" Dean asks breaking up their conversation; inspecting the car.

"And who are you?" The officer asks straightening up a soft glare being sent our way.

"Federal marshals." Dean smirks taking a few steps away from the car. He and I both pull out or badge opening them quickly then shoving them back into our pocket.

"You three a little young for marshals aren't you?" He asks accusingly.

Dean chuckles.

"Aw thanks that's awfully kind of you." I smiles sweetly.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asks inspecting the car.

"Yeah that's right about a mile up the road. There's been others before that." The officer tells us.

"So this victim you knew him?" Sam asks.

"A town like this everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims besides that they're all men?" Dean asks as I follow behind him around the car. Both of us searching for anything that stands out.

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So, what's the theory?" I ask not really expecting him to know.

"Honestly we don't know. Serial murder, kidnapping ring-"The officer shakes his head clearly unknowing. I roll my eyes. Called it. They're useless mouth breathing dick monkeys; as Dean calls them. They simply can't do our job.

"Well that's exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys-" Dean says before being cut of by Sam stomping on his foot. I try my hardest to hold in my laughter. Only Dean would say that to an Officer. Pretending himself to be a Federal Marshall. The thought just makes it harder to hold my laughter in.

"Thank you for your time." Sam says to the confused and slightly offended looking officer. "Gentlemen." Sam nods to the other man, pulling Dean along with him. I offer a smile to the thoughtful looking man before taking my leave.

Once out of earshot from the men Dean slaps Sam across the back of his head. A tiny laugh escaping my lips. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam yells quietly. Glaring at Dean who glared back.

"Why do you have to step on my foot!" Dean says angrily.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that!" Sam says turning to Dean leaning towards him.

"Girls please, you're both pretty." I say trying to stop their bickering.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Come on!" He says throwing his arms out a bit in frustration. He stepped in front of Sam halting him from walking; along with me. "They don't really know what's going on we're all alone on this. If we're gonna find them we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." He says seriously. Just as he finishes his sentence I notice an older looking police officer along with two men dressed in suits approaching behind him.

I clear my throat looking behind the two brothers.

The three of us look to the men. The older officer speaks up. "Can I help you three?" He says sternly. Obviously glaring through his sunglasses. The two other men behind him smirking.

"No, sir. We were just leaving." Dean says as Sam and I follow him. The two nicely dressed men, obviously FBI agents, walk by "Agent Mulder, agent Scully." Dean greets jokingly.

I walk alongside Dean back to the Impala. "You two are insane." Sam scoffs.

"What are you talking about." I laugh.

"You're impersonating Federal marshals." He says climbing into the Impala along with Dean and I.

"Yeah what's the problem? We've done it countless times before." Dean asks.

"She's wearing an ACDC t-shirt." Sam laughs pointing to my shirt.

"Hey, ACDC's awesome." I say simply.

"My point is." Sam sighs. "Cops, marshals, FBI agents, any of those don't exactly show up ready for the metal show." Sam tells us with a shake of his head.

"Whatever... " I mutter. "Anyways why don't we head downtown. That officer said something about that dudes girlfriend. She's hanging posters up. Maybe she knows something." I offer as I lean back into the seats.

"Alright." Dean says starting the Impala, and heading into town.

The drive wasn't too long. Just a few roads and the town showed up. Dean drove slowly down the street. Sam and I looking out the window in search of the girl.

"Oh look! Do you think that's her?" I ask pointing to a girl with a stack of papers. She was hanging them on a wall that was littered with countless other papers. Dean quickly pulled the car over near the girl. Pulling out the keys getting out of the car. He stopped at my door just as I was about to get out.

"Wait here." He says simply. "Sam and I will go have a chat with her." Dean says leaning down outside my open window.

I sigh. "Okay… If you say so." I mutter leaning deeper into the seats. He purses his lips tapping the roof of the car before heading over to the girl with Sam.

I sat there. It was quiet; other than the occasional car passing by. I sigh grabbing my bag digging through it. I pulled out a bottled water along with a pack of sour skittles. I threw my feet over the front seats bench crossing my legs. Leaning my head back, and popping a few skittles in my mouth.

My mind wandered to my Dad. I was still worried. It's not like him not to call. Even if he was on a hunt he'd still find a way and time to call me. He knew I always worried about him. I sigh heavily chewing on a few more candies trying to think of something else. I close my eyes letting my mind wander to anything but my dad.

After 20 minutes of sitting in the Impala and successfully eating a bag of skittles, peanut M&M's, Reese's peanut butter cups, and the leftover doughnuts from this morning. I know right. My diet is top fitness quality. Dean and I take pride in our diets. I was board, but at least I wasn't hungry.

"Ugh!" I groan loudly out of boredom. How long does it take to talk to someone about their boyfriend.

"Wow. Who tied a knot in your panties." Dean jokes making me jump slightly. He opens his door shoving my legs down off the front seat. He gave me a pointed look to keep my feet off his seats. I pout sitting up as Sam climbs in the opposite side.

"Thank God. What took you so long!" I groan.

"Turns out this Amanda chick talked to the Troy kid last night while he was driving. Said he'd call her right back. Never did."

"So?" I ask waiting for him to continue.

"So, turns out there's a local legend." Sam starts. "This girl she got murdered out on centennial. Legend goes she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up they're never seen again."

"Huh…" I mutter. "So we could be dealing with a spirit."

"Yeah." Dean says.

"Well let's find a library or someplace and find out whatever we can about this chick." I suggest.

We were able to find a library not to far down the road. After Dean parked the Impala we all headed in. making our way to the closest computer. Dean sat down, and Sam and I sat next to him. Dean immediately pulled up the Jericho herald and started searching for anything useful.

 _'Female murder hitchhiking'_ nothing.

 _'Female murder centennial highway'_ still nothing.

"Let me try?" Sam asks.

"I got it." Dean says smacking his hand away.

Sam ignores his brother grabbing his chair and pushing it away. "Dude!" He groaned. "You're such a control freak!" Dean complains.

Sam shook his head. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" He asks.

"Yeah." Dean says simply. A hint of annoyance covering his face.

"So. Maybe it's not murder." Sam says backspacing what Dean had put, and began typing.

 _'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'_ 1 result.

Sam quickly clicked on the link and began reading.

Dean and I shared a look between each other.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years old, Jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowns in the river." Sam says reading the highlights of the article.

"Does it say why she did it?" I ask.

"Yeah…" Sam says surprised.

"What?" Dean asks. Looking up from the paper he was writing on.

"An hour before they found her she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she come back, they aren't breathing." Sam sighs. "Both die."

"Hmm." Dean and I hum at the same time.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, Joseph Welch." Sam said reading the small article off to the side with a picture of Joseph Welch covering his face.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asks pointing his pen to the bridge in the picture.

"Yeah… I guess we better do some investigating tonight." I smile. Sam exits the computer and we all make our way back to the Impala. "You guy's, look at us." I smile tossing my arms around both of their shoulders; mainly just Dean's because Sam's so tall.

"What?" Sam asked slightly confused.

"Our little Mystery Incorporated is back." I grin.

Dean chuckles. "You and Scooby Doo."

"Hey, don't diss Scooby Doo." I scold him with a smile removing my arms once we reached the Impala.

"I don't know about you 'Daphne", but I'm starving how about we get some grub then head down to Sylvania bridge tonight." Dean suggest.

"Yes! I want me some pie!" I sing happily as Dean chuckles.

After we got some food, and slept for a little in the Impala we drove down to Sylvania bridge. It was dark. The only light was coming from the full moon. We all climb out of the Impala and walk to the middle of the bridge. I walk up to the railing and look down at the rushing water below. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean says resting his arms on the railing.

"So you think our Dad's would've been here?" Sam asks.

"Well they're chasing the same story and we're chasing them." Dean tells him.

Sam sighs "Okay... so now what?"

"We keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean tells him shaking his head. I could tell by his tone he was starting to get annoyed with Sam.

"Dean. I told you I've got to get back by-"

"Monday!" They both say at the same time.

"Right the uh- interview!" Dean remembers. "Yeah I forgot. You're really serious about this aren't you?" He asks. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" He asks shaking his head.

"Maybe why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you I mean does she know about the things you've done."

"No, and she's not ever going to know!" Sam says taking a step forward.

Dean shakes his head with a breathy laugh "Well that's healthy."

"Dean. Leave it be it's not your relationship..." I mumble to him, not wanting them to get into it again.

"You can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later you're going to have to confess up to who you really are." Dean says turning around starting to walk back to the Impala.

"And who's that?" Sam asks.

"One of us." Dean says putting his arms out then dropping them.

Sam laughs "No! I'm not like this is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility-"

"What to Dad! And his crusade. If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference does it make even if we do find the thing that killed her. Moms gone and she isn't coming back." Sam says defeated.

If anyone understands how Sam feels it'd be me. Practically growing up together without a Mom and a revenge driven father. I can relate to him. I only know my mom from pictures too.

Before I could get between them Dean grabs Sam by his jacket pushing him up against the bridge railing.

"Dean, come on! Chill out!" I say grabbing his shoulder. Trying to pull him away.

He shrugs my hand off taking a breath. "Don't talk about her like that." He says staring at Sam. He roughly releases his jacket before walking away. I follow behind him placing a hand on his back.

I know once he stops walking we've both spotted the same thing. "Sam!" Dean says getting Sam's attention.

We all stare at the dark haired pale women wearing a tattered white dress; standing on the railing of the bridge.

She doesn't stand there long before she glances back at us before falling forward causing us to run towards her; Sam running ahead of us with his long legs.

We all lean over the side to see nothing but rushing water. "Where'd she go?" Dean asks.

The revving of an engine pulls our attention back to the bridge. The Impala lights turning on.

"What the-" I mutter.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks confused.

Dean reaches in his pocket and pulls out his keys. The sound of squealing tires cut through the quiet night. The Impala speeding down the bridge.

"Come on, Dean!" I say grabbing his leather jacket.

"Let's go! Go!" Deans yells pushing me in front of him.

We run as fast as we can as the car speeds towards us. Sam points to the side of the bridge. Realizing what he meant we all dash to the side of the bridge. I grab the railing tight and hop over it making sure I held on tight not to fall off. My side soon smacked against the outer railing of the bridge causing me to loose my breathe. I see Dean jump off falling down into the water. Sam managed to hold on; barely.

I take a deep breath as the car skids to a stop. "You alright Sammy?" I ask as he pulls himself up to a sitting position.

"Yeah..." he groans as he sits on the edge.

We both look down seeing Dean crawling out of the water. "Dean!" Sam yells. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm super!" He breathes holding up an okay sign.

Sam laughs. I slap his chest causing him to stop immediately. I stand up with the help of the railing and leap back over; Sam doing the same. We both wait for Dean a safe distance from the Impala.

Once I see Dean's dirty appearance I have to hold in my laughter. I put my hand over my mouth, my eyes going wide.

He shoots me a look. "Not a word, Kat."

A small laughs escapes my lips before Deans glaring eyes make me stop. "I didn't say anything!" I defend myself. A small smile still present. Dean walks to the Impala checking inside making sure it was fine.

After a few seconds Sam speaks up. "Car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now. That Constance chick-What a bitch!" He yells

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure."

"That's an understatement." I say.

Dean sighs.

"So where's the trail go from here, genius?" Sam asks. Dean puts his arms out shaking them trying to get the muck off him. Sam sniffs the air. "You smell like a toilet." He says with a disgusted face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer I bust out laughing. "Thank God you said it and not me." I laugh.

Dean glares at me.

"Sorry Dean… Sam's right. You smell like a truck stop." I say plugging my nose, glancing at him.

"Let's go..." Dean grumbles. Getting in the Impala. Sam and I both climb in chuckling to ourselves. Once we're all in Dean starts to drive to the nearest motel.

"God Dean! All I know is you're washing down the Impala before We go anywhere again." I say disgusted as we climb out heading in to get a room. An older man wearing a colorful orange shirt with a tan suit Jacket was at the desk. He eyed Dean when we walked through the door.

"One room, please." Dean says throwing down a credit card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The guy says looking up at us.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks confused.

"That other guy Bert Aframian and another fella. He came in bought out a room for the whole month."

"Really." I say shooting Sam and Dean a look. "What room number was he staying at again?" I ask.

"10." The man says.

"Thanks." I tell him, turning to leave. Sam and Dean following.

Once we reach room 10, which ended up being one down from our room, Sam pulls out a lock pick kit. He bent down as me and Dean kept watch.

Sam pushed the door open making it squeak. Dean was looking at me with his flirty face. I just laughed still amused by his dirty appearance. I jumped when Sam yanked us both into the room by the collar of our jackets. Once we were both inside he shut the door locking it.

We all stood there taking in the appearance of the room.

"Wow..." I mumble. Papers were plastered to every wall. Books were scattered all over the room. An empty suitcase on the bed. A line of salt around the door and windows. Some food that I'm sure wasn't good anymore lay on a table across the room.

Dean walked over to a lamp turning it on. He picked up an opened burger sniffing it. Groaning he quickly threw it down. "I don't think they've been here for a couple days at least." Dean tells us looking around.

I started looking at what they had posted to the walls.

"Salt, cats eye shells. They were worried, trying to keep something from coming in." Sam says from by the door. "What do you got here?" He asks walking over with Dean.

"Looks like all the centennial highway victims." I say scanning over the wall.

"I don't get it." Dean starts. "I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethnicity. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?"

After a few minutes of us looking around the room Sam spoke up.

"They figured it out." Sam laughs lightly.

"What do you mean?" Dean and I both ask looking to Sam who was reading an article pinned to the wall.

"They found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean laughs. "You sly dogs." He says looking back to the wall at the pictures of the victims. "Alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white, they would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam says looking back to the article.

"No, they would want to make sure. Dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asks.

"No. Not that I can tell." Sam says, scanning over the article."If I were them though I'd go ask her husband if he's still alive." Sam says tapping the article.

"Hmm. All right. Why don't you see if you can find an address? I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean tells us.

"You do that dirty Dan." I joke, smirking. Dean shakes his head at my comment.

"Hey, Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad-" Sam starts, "I'm sorry."

Dean holds his hand up. "No chick flick moments." He says.

Sam chuckles "All right…" He nods. "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean says turning to the bathroom.

"Morons…" I mutter to both of them.

While Dean was in the shower I cleaned all the mud of his jacket for him, and hung it on the bookshelf to dry. After that I sat on the now clear bed while Sam sat down searching for an address. I laid back and closed my eyes; resting.

Before I knew it Dean was coming out of the bathroom; dirt free. He had on a clean green button up. He pulled his leather Jacket, which I nice enough to clean for him, off the bookshelf striding to the door. "Hey, I'm starving I'm gonna grab something to eat at the diner down the street you want anything?" Dean asks.

Sam shakes his head. "No…" He's been busy checking his voicemail from Jessica.

"I'll come with you." I smile grabbing my Jacket pulling it on then flipping my hair out.

"Aframain's buying." Dean smirks to Sam.

"I thought it was Hagerty's turn." I joke with a smirk making Dean laugh.

"Alright we'll be back." Dean tells Sam as he pulls open the door.

Dean shrugs on his jacket as he closes the door. "Thanks for cleaning this by the way." Dean smiles.

I was surprised he even gave it a thought. "Yeah. No problem." I smile back.

"I don't know about you but I could go for some Pie." He smiles big. I nod my head.

"Pie sounds amazing." I grin looking around for the Impala. My eye catches the police car parked a few rooms down. My smile instantly dropping three officers were talking with the Motel owner.

"Shit! Three o'clock." I say looking away from the cops.

Dean sighs deeply after he glances over. The motel owner points towards us. Dean quickly pulls out his phone dialing Sam's number. Dean and I both turning our back to the officers. "Dude. Five 'O take off." He says into the receiver. There was a pause. "Uh they kind of spotted us. Go find Dad and Daniel." He says quickly hanging up shoving his phone back in his pocket. Dean and I quickly turn around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Problem, officers?" I smile sweetly.

"Where's your other partner?" The officer from the bridge asks crossing his arms against his chest.

"Partner what - - what partner?" Dean asks faking confused. The cop looks to one of the men behind him and shoves his thumb towards our room. Dean and I look to the door in concern.

"So fake US marshals, fake credit cards. You two got anything that's real?" He asks smugly.

"Our boobs." Dean smiles jokingly.

"This is true." I add.

Before we knew it the officers turned us around, lead the two of us to the police car, and shoved us on the hood of the car. The man grabbed both my wrists roughly cuffing them together.

"Damn, take me on a date first." I joke against the hood of the car.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"


	3. Casper the freaky ghost

"So you want to give us your real names?" The older officer asks coming in through the door with a box held in his hands. I feel like I've been sitting here for hours.

"I told you it's Nugent, Ted Nugent and Shemane Deziel." Dean smirks naming the famous rocker and his wife. I bit my lip trying to hold in my laughter.

The officer scoffed. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here." He says trying to scare us. Not gonna work.

"We talking like "misdemeanor" trouble here or uh "Squeal like a pig" trouble?" Dean asks joking again.

"You got the faces of 10 missing person taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. You two kids are officially suspects."

"That makes sense. Cause the first one went missing in '82, I was 3. She wasn't even a thought yet." Dean says defensively motioning to me.

"I know you got more partners. Two of em are older guys. Maybe they started the whole thing." He says digging through the box pulling out two journals. "So tell me Dean and Kit. These theirs?" He asks throwing down the old journals which were filled to the bursting. The name he said made my face falter; that's what my Dad calls me. I knew the journals were Johns and my dads. My whole life I've never seen my dad without his. I just stared at the two books shocked. I know for a fact my dad never goes anywhere without it… Same with John.

"I thought that might be your names." He smirks sitting on the table in front of us. "See, I leafed through these, what little I could make out. Both pretty similar. I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But one mentions a Kit quite a bit; I imagine that's short for Katherine." He says looking up at me as he flipped through the pages of my dad's until going to Johns. He landed on a page that halted my breathing. "But I found this too." He said pointing to the page two simple words scrawled on it along with numbers. I immediately recognized as coordinates.

 _Dean_

 _Katie_

 _35-111_

"Now you two are staying right here. Till you tell me exactly what the hell that means." He yells gesturing to the page.

Dean releases a breathy laugh, still shocked. "That's just my high school locker comb." Dean says with the hint of a smirk. The officer stands, aggravated, leaving us in the room to 'stew' as some would say.

After maybe an hour. The officer coming in every now and again to ask us what the page meant, and with a bullshit response from Dean; he left. Dean and I sat in silence in case anyone was listening in. Just the two of us sending pointed looks to one another when our gaze found each other. The door creaks open the same officer strolling in.

"I'm getting tired of asking. What does that mean!" He asks again resting against the table.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It's my high school locker comb."

"Are we gonna do this all night long?" He asks, before a deputy pops his head in the room.

"We just got a 911. Shots fired over at Whiteford road." He says frantically.

"Do either of you have to go to the bathroom?" He asks.

"No…" Dean and I say simultaneously not understanding why he was asking.

"Good." he smiles, pulling a pair of handcuffs out. Cuffing one to Dean looping it around the bar and cuffing me to the other.

Oh the irony of being cuffed to Dean Winchester. The officer left the room. Closing the door behind him locking it for good measure. I sighed. "So Ted, What do we do now?" I joke.

Dean chuckles looking down his eyes landing on the journal. A smirk forms on his lips. He uses his free hand to grab the shiny paper clip which was sticking out from a page.

Once Dean and I got free from the cuffs we snatch both the journals and sneak our way out of the police station. We quickly make our way back to the motel. I slapped Dean's shoulder when I spotted a pay phone outside the rooms. "Hey look! Why don't you call Sam, and see where he's headed." I suggest. "I'll head back to our room, and grab our guns."

Dean nodded heading to the phone. Since Sam took the Impala we were limited to only what we took in the room. "I'll be back." I tell him taking off to our room.

The last thing I head before taking off was Dean saying. "Fake 911 phone call Sammy. I don't know that's pretty illegal."

I chuckle to myself. I'm not complaining he saved our ass. Got us out of that police station. Once I reached the room I dig through my Jacket pocket pulling out the keys to our room. I shoved the key into the lock shoving the door open.

I grab Dean and I's guns from under the bed. I tuck mine in the back of my pants, moving my jacket over, hiding it. I grab my leather belt with three pouches on it, and strap it around my waist. It has one large pouch and two smaller ones. It comes in handy, I always have it when Dean and I are hunting. I keep all the things I could possibly need in it, just so I don't have to dig through the Impala all the time, I usually have a lock pick, some holy water, box cutters, matches, my lighter , an extra clip for my pistol, and sometimes my phone. It's basically my purse, just less girly, and more bad ass hunter.

After grabbing whatever we could possibly need that wasn't in the Impala ,which was unaccessible at the moment, I rushed out of the dingy motel room. I spotted Dean still talking on the phone just not as calm as a few minutes ago. I started sprinting back over to him. Worried something was wrong now. He was shouting Sam's name into the phone. I know that can't be good.

"Sam!" he yells once more with no response. "Dammit!" He slams the phone down.

"What happened!"

"It's Sam. I think Casper decided to pay him a visit. Come on we gotta go.." Dean says quickly. With both of us searching around the lot we found an unlocked car, and easily hot wired it. We both climbed in before Dean sped off down the road to house Constance was buried at.

"So what did Sam find out?" I wondered, as Dean sped down centennial.

"He went out and talked to Constance's husband. Confirmed the story, and then some. Turns out he was unfaithful so we're definitely dealing with a woman in white."

I nodded in acknowledgment. When Dean and I finally arrived at the old looking house we swiftly got out of the car. The Impala was parked in front of the porch, and I could see Sam in the front seat.

"Dean!" I yell tossing him his gun. He caught it quickly. We both fell into a sprint when we heard Sam's screams.

"Sam!" Dean yells. Through the window of the Impala I could make out Constance on top of Sam. She was one ugly mo-fo. I raised my gun aiming for the bitch. Dean obviously had the same idea; both of us firing at her making the window of the Impala shatter. Constance disappeared just to reappear again. After firing a few rounds she was gone.

Sam sat up, and put the car in drive. Dean and I looked to each other confused. Sam sped through the fence in front of the house easily running it down. He rammed the Impala through the porch straight into the house. And Dean's worried about me driving, should be Sam...

"Sam!" Dean yelled worried. Both for Sam and his car.

"What the hell!" I muttered to myself. I followed after Dean into the house. We climbed onto the busted porch before heading into the house. The Impala was parked in what looks to be a living room.

"Sammy!" Dean calls out.

"I'm here." We hear from the front seat of the car. Both of us rush to the window.

"You okay?" Dean asks. Immediately opening the passenger side door, reaching into the front seat.

"I think." Sam says still dazed a little.

"Can you move?" Dean asks quizzically.

"Yeah… Help me." Sam reached out his hand. Dean grabbed it helping pull him from the car. Sam groans as Dean helps him out. Still on guard for Casper the freaky ghost I glance around the room.

"Dean!" I call out. Seeing her across the room holding what looked to be a picture frame. To say she looked pissed was an understatement. She stared angrily at the three of us before throwing the picture frame roughly to the ground. She put out her hand and waved it to the side. Before I knew she sent me flying across the room into an old bookcase.

"Kat!" Both Sam and Dean yelled out worried.

The sound of the bookcase breaking emanated throughout the small room; from the force of me flying into it. I tumbled roughly to the ground smacking my head hard on the dirty floor. The shelves and some random items left behind falling on top of me. I groaned from the sharp pain emanating from my back and forehead. I glanced back at Constance. She sends a dresser straight into Sam and Dean; pinning them to the Impala. They both grunt trying to push the dresser off of them, but failing.

I cradle the bottom of my back; which was still throbbing from being tossed into the bookshelf. I tried and failed to get up. I laid on the dusty ground just as the lights start flickering. The sound of dripping water coming from the staircase a few feet away from where I landed. I glanced up and see water gathering at the bottom of the steps, pooling around the living room. My eyes were glued to Constance as she walked to the bottom of the stairs with a sad expression plastered on her face.

"You've come home to us, mommy." I hear two kids voices whisper.

A few seconds pass before two kids appear at the bottom of the stairs behind Constance. She quickly spins around staring at the two in fear. The two kids latch onto her, hugging her waist. A loud scream coming from Constance. The lights flickered even more a light shaking in the room. Both Constance and the two children began sinking into the floor. Black clouds surrounded them clouding the sight of them. Soon they disappeared almost like they were draining into the floor. Once they disappeared the gurgling sound of draining water filled the room. All what was left on the floor was a puddle of water.

I caressed the sore spot on my head. Relieved that she was gone and this whole case was solved. I heard both Sam and Dean groan as they pushed the dresser off them; sending it smacking to the floor with a loud crash.

"Kat, are you okay?" Dean worries hurrying over to me. He pulled me up from the cluttered mess of shelves.

"Yeah." I mumbled gruffly grabbing onto the sleeve of his Jacket as he helped me to my feet.

"You're heads bleeding." He says with a concerned face. His eyebrows furrowed. A caring look seeping from his eyes.. I take the sleeve of my flannel pressing it to the sore spot; wincing once it touched the sore skin.

"I'll be fine." I tell him looking to the spot on the floor where Constance disappeared. "What a bitch." I groan out; much like Dean that night on the bridge.

"So this is where she drowned her kids?" Dean asks looking to the spot on the floor still holding onto my leather covered arm; keeping me up so I don't fall over.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam states, proud he figured out an alternative to getting rid of her.

"You found her weak spot." Dean smiles. "Nice work Sammy." He slaps him on his chest before he helps me over to the Impala leaning me against it.

Sam groaned out in pain from Dean's hard hand laughing trying to cover it up. "I wish I could say the same for you two. What were you thinking shooting Casper int the face, you freaks."

"Hey saved your ass!" Dean smirked pointing at him. I just laughed quietly to myself. Wasn't such a good idea but it worked.

He bent down checking the sides and front of his car; looking for any damage. "I'll tell you another thing if you screwed up my car I'll kill you!" He says seriously.

After the two boys successfully pushed the car out from the house we were on the road, and away from that creepy house. The Impala wasn't too bad. Just a few light scratches, Dean could fix easily, and a busted headlight. Oh yeah… Then there was the windows Dean and I busted. Oh well it'll give us some time off while he fixes up the Impala.

Soon we were on the highway after grabbing our things from the motel. The soft sound of 90's rock playing from the speakers. Dean was focusing on the road. While Sam was looking through their Dad's journal, figuring out the coordinates he left, while I looked through my Dad's.

 _55-111_

I sat in the back sprawled across the entire backseat. My back still aching from that Constance bitch. I cleaned up my forehead; a nice sized cut left after clearing away the blood. Not too bad though. Should be healed in a week or two.

"Okay here's where they wanted us to go. It's called Black Water ridge, Colorado." Sam speaks up breaking the silence.

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean questioned.

Sam hums in thought. "About 600 miles."

Dean shrugs then looks to Sam. "Hey if we shag ass, we can make it by morning."

Sam looks to Dean trying to form his next words. "Dean uh.."

"You're not going?" Dean asks. I could tell by his tone he was disappointed.

"The interviews in like 10 hours. I gotta be there." Sam defended.

Dean nods. I watch his face in the rear view mirror. His brows furrowed and lips pushed together. He was definitely upset Sam wasn't staying. "Yeah." He sighs. "Yeah whatever. I'll take you home." He tells him covering up his disappointment.

The drive back to Stanford was quiet. I tried to ignore the awkward tension in the air by looking out my window. I decided on counting every road sign… Definitely better than focusing on the silent fight stewing between the boys.

It was around 6 in the morning when we pulled up to Sam's apartment. Both Sam and I climbed out. I gave him a hug. "Bye Katie." Sam muttered before releasing me. I climbed back into the car taking my usual seat in the front of the Impala; next to Dean.

"You'll call me if you find them?" Sam questioned leaning down to look at Dean and I. "Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" He offers.

"Yeah all right." Dean replies enthusiastic; knowing Sam won't meet up.

Sam taps his hand on the windowless door before standing upright to make his way to the apartment doors. Dean starts the car with a sigh. "Sam!" He shouts past me halting Sam. Sam spins around. "You know we made a hell of a team back there." Dean tells him a light smile on his face.

Sam nods slightly. "Yeah." He agrees with Dean. The brother share a silent goodbye before Dean puts the Impala in drive and begins to drive away. Sam continuing to the doors.

I sigh. I was upset Sam was leaving too. Dean was right we made a hell of a team. Dean and I would still be sitting in that police station right now if it weren't for Sam. Constance still would be a problem also. As much as he wants to fight it he's a damn good hunter. My eyes wonder around the Impala before landing on a phone on the floor of the front seat. I quickly bend down to pick it up. "Hey Dean, you gotta go back. Sam left his phone." I tell him simply.

Dean turns the Impala around. We weren't even out of the parking lot yet.

We make our way up the steps to Sam's door knowing he'd still be awake. My breath catches in my throat when we reach his door. Loud shouts could be heard from Sam. Dean quickly kicks down his door. "Sam!" He yells worried for his little brother. We both rush into his apartment. A bright flickering coming from a room down the hall. Rushing to the room I stood there shocked.

"Sam!" Dean yells to Sam who was on the bed fear evident on his face. The whole ceiling was engulfed in flames. Jess pinned to the ceiling in the center of the fire. "Sam!" Dean yells more forceful this quickly runs into the room pulling Sam up from the bed.

"No!" he yells as Dean drags him to the doorway. "No! Jess!" He shouts sadly. I shake myself from my frozen state. Grabbing Sam's other arm helping Dean carry him from the burning room. He was an emotional mess. Tears ran down his face. A hint of anger in his eye.

Once Dean and I got him safely out of the building. Others also making their way out. The blaring sound of the fire alarm cut through the early morning air. The sound of sirens in the distance. We helped Sam to the Impala leaning him against it. He stood there a look of pure agony upon his face. Seeing him like that it broke my heart.

I stand by Sam giving him some space while Dean went to talk to the cops and firemen. After a few silent moments. Sam strutted to the trunk of the Impala pulling it open. His face now determined as he dug through the trunk of the Impala. Silent tears still making there way down his cheeks. I see him pick up a shotgun just as Dean comes strutting back after speaking with the cops and firemen. He heads to Sam a look of worry on his face for his brother. I walk to the trunk standing next to Sam just like Dean on his other side. Sam sheds another silent tear a sigh escaping his lips as he loads a shotgun before tossing it back into the trunk.

"We got work to do." He voices determined.


	4. 35-11

It's been a rough two weeks since Sam decided to take up hunting full time. He's dropped out of college, got rid of his apartment, and on top of it all he's been an emotional wreck since he's joined Dean and I. He is definitely not okay, even though he says he is. Dean and I can see right through him. With Jess being murdered by the same thing that killed his Mom, and mine, he's determined to find John and my Dad even more. He wants revenge, finally understanding why John's been obsessed with finding the thing responsible.

The three of us stayed at Stanford for a week digging around. Looking for anything that could point us in the direction of whatever killed Jess. After coming up with absolutely nothing we decided it best to keep on the trail for John and my Dad, hoping they'd have some answers. So in hopes of finding them we're headed to Black water ridge,Colorado. The coordinates John left in his Journal for Dean and I. After Dean fixed up the Impala, we were back on the road. Sam packing up and joining us. Guess I've been demoted to the back seat…

Dean was playing his classic rock music as I skimmed through my Dad's Journal. Searching for anything I can find to point us in some kind of direction as to where he disappeared to. The car was quiet other than the quiet rock music playing. Sam was asleep in the front seat. Neither Dean and I were going to bother him, seeing as he hasn't exactly been sleeping well the past few weeks cause of Jessica.

I just began reading about a Shapeshifter my Dad hunted when both Dean and I's attention was pulled to Sam who shot up from the seat, obviously waking up from another nightmare. He's been having them for the past week. Which is one reason he hasn't been sleeping.

"You okay?" Dean questions beside him, glancing at him before his eyes travel back to the road.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam responds dryly, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. Offering a tight smile when his eyes glanced back to me.

"Another nightmare?" Dean observers.

Sam clears his throat, ignoring his unanswered question. I look back down to my Dad's journal. It was obvious Sam wasn't willing to talk to either of us about his nightmares.

A few seconds pass before Dean speaks again. "Want to drive for a while?" He asks.

My eyes go wide, head shooting up. Dean never let's anyone drive his car. And after the last time Sam drove it, straight into a house, I'm surprised he's even offering. Sam chuckles looking at Dean like he was joking soon realizing he wasn't he speaks up. "In your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." He says sympathetically looking back to the road.

"If Sam doesn't want to drive I will!" I smile looking at Dean through the rear view mirror. Dean laughs, making my smile drop. I toss my Dad's journal beside me on the seat sitting up leaning against the front seats. "What the hell is so funny?" I ask next to Dean.

"You thinking I'd let you drive baby. Sorry Kickstand, I don't think you could reach the pedals." He laughs.

I scoff, sitting back in the seat. "You're a moron! Seriously I'm not that short..." I grumble.

"Look, you guys are worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam says halting us from the bickering that was surely about to start. I hate being called short. Especially by Dean and his stupid nicknames.

I sigh licking my lips. "Mm-hmm." I hum to myself doubtfully. He's lying to himself. Dean and I both know it.

Sam shrugs the whole topic off before anything else could be said about it. He grabs the map off the dash, clearing his throat. "All right. Where are we?" He asks looking at the map.

"We're just outside of grand junction." Dean says, faking enthusiasm.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam thinks out loud.

Dean inhales deeply, "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We've got to find Dad first." Sam finishes.

"Our Dad's disappearing and this thing showing up after 20 years. It's no coincidence." I tell the both of them, leaning forward again as I rested my arms on the back of the front seats bench. Poking my head between the two.

"Kat's right, they'll have answers. They'll know what to do." Dean reassures.

"It's weird, though. These coordinates he left us, this black water ridge…" Sam starts looking at the map in his hand.

"What about it?" Dean and I both ask in unison.

"There's nothing there." Sam says simply. "It's just woods… Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" He asks.

His question lingers in the air. No one having an answer for it.

After passing countless trees we finally arrive in Lost Creek Colorado. We decided it be best to hit up the Ranger station. Figuring we'd find something there about Black water. Why it's so special.

"So Black water ridge is pretty remote." Sam informs us as we waltz around the ranger station. "It's cut off by these canyons here- Rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place..." Sam Says as the two of us look at a map laid out on a table.

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin' bear." Dean points to a picture that was hung on the wall. I strut over along with Sam, both of us standing next to him.

I let out a breathy laugh. "Holy shit…" I mutter staring at the picture. A man stood behind the gigantic bear, he obviously just killed. Big was an understatement for describing this bear. It was huge. Like couldn't even fit through a door huge.

"And there are a dozen or more grizzlies in the area." Sam informs. "It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"Sounds fun…" I mutter.

"You kids aren't planning to go out near Black water ridge, by any chance?" A voice cuts through behind us.

"Oh, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder- just working on a paper." Sam bullshits. I was surprised at how fast he was able to think of something so fast. Good job Sammy.

"Recycle man." Dean adds with a chuckle. I offer the ranger a friendly smile.

"Bull!" The ranger says. My smile drops, shit. Sam and Dean sharing a similar face with me. "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" He asks pointing his coffee cup in our direction.

Silence fell in the air for a few seconds before Dean spoke up. "Yes." He answered.

Yes… What… I share a look with Sam.

Dean takes a few steps towards him, "Yes, we are, Ranger… Wilkinson." He stammers, looking to his name tag.

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a back country permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black water until the 24th. So it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" He exclaimed sternly. Dean shakes his head, mouthing a silent 'no'. "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brother's just fine." Ranger Wilkinson says turning away.

"We will." Dean speaks. "Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean shakes his head with a breathy chuckle. Why are we even talking about this Haley chick. I roll my eyes.  
Well if she's a pistol I must be a fu*king Ak-47.

"That is putting it mildly." The ranger nods just outside his office door.

Dean stops him, "Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that back country permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." dean offers.

The ranger looks down contemplation. A few seconds pass before he gives a silent nod heading into his office, to fetch a copy of the paper.

"Yeah!" Dean laughs, folding the paper and shoving it in his pocket.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked, annoyed with his brother. I sigh unhappy with his question. I already know the answer to it.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, oblivious.

"The coordinates point to Black water ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad and Daniel. I mean why even talk to this girl?" Sam fumed.

"I agree with Sam on this one." I tell Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean says defensively shooting a look to Sam.

I scoff, pulling open the back seats door, climbing into the Impala. Sam and I both know he just want a easy lay.

"What?" Sam grumbled at Dean's questioning glare.

"Since when are you all "Shoot first, ask question later"?" I hear Dean ask. Slightly muffled from inside the car.

"Since now." Sam says, pulling open the car door climbing in. He shoots me a friendly smile from the front.

I hear Dean mumble something outside before climbing into the front.

We drove to that girl Haley's house. I decided to stay in the car not wanting to be apart of Dean's flirt fest. I watched as the two made their way to the girl's door. Once I saw the girl I furrowed my brows. No way would Dean be interested in her. No offense but she's kinda ordinary. Shoulder length brown hair. Petite. Nothing stands out that much. Both her and Dean look back towards the Impala. I slump down in the back seat not wanting to be seen. I grumble to myself putting my feet over the front seat knowing it annoys Dean.

I shake my head with a breathy laugh, annoyed that they're even talking to this girl. We should just go out to Black water Ridge find whatever it is John wanted us to find and go. Simple as that. I decide to shut my eyes, trying to nap while those two talked. I've learned throughout the years that you sleep when you can. A few minutes pass before I just started to fall asleep. I jolt my head up from the seat. The familiar sound of the Impala doors opening waking me from my short nap.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean jokes, shoving my feet off the sear before starting up the Impala. "How bout we do some digging around then get some grub." He says, driving off down the road. Sam and I humming in response.

The boys and I were sat at a local bar, just after we ate lunch. Sam kept glancing at me knowing something was bothering me. With him being the observant one I figured he'd notice. Barely saying anything other that 'I'll take a cheeseburger and a beer, thanks.' at lunch. He's caught on.

The three of us were at a table in the corner. Sam having various newspaper articles and missing posters in front of him. He was going to fill us in on what he found out about Black water ridge. I sat across from the two, five shots of Jack in front of me. One of my favorite boys. Hunter's helper.

"So Black water ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic local campers mostly. But, still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam says as I down my first shot trying to get my mind off of Dean.

"Any before that?" Dean asks eyeing me as I tip the shot glass over. I shoot him a silent glare. Why couldn't he be the observant brother. I wish he knew how I felt...

"Yeah... In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and again, before that, in 1936."

"Every 23 years." I interrupt, taking another shot.

"Just like clockwork." Sam says pulling out his laptop. I down my third shot, starting to feel less stressed about everything. My dad. Dean. The case. Hunting in general...

"Alright AA slow it down." Dean says to me, just as I toss back another one. Him taking my last one downing it himself.

I scoff at him, annoyed he took my drink. "Moron." I grumble at him, tipping the tiny glass over onto the table.

Sam laughs as he shoves his laptop to Dean. "Okay, watch this." He says obviously pulling up something he'd found. "I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." I hear the click of the keyboard.

"Do it again." Dean asks.

"That's 3 frames. It's a fraction of a second. Whatever this thing is it can move." Sam says, closing his computer.

"I told you something weird was going on." Dean chimes in. I raise my eyebrows. Something weird is always going on...

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposed grizzly attack, just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." Sam tells us pulling out a news article.

The bartender strolling over caught my attention. She placed a miniature glass in front of me, filled with tan liquid.

Deans face turns confused. Same with me as I look to the short blond bartender. "This is from the gentlemen at the end of the bar." She tells me before walking away.

I laugh at Dean as he scoffs. "Huh, guess AA's back at it again with some Jack Daniels." I joke, tipping back the glass, downing the tan liquid in one go. I release a breath after. "Ugh… Tastes like gasoline…" I joke.

Dean shakes his head, I catch him shoot a glare across the bar to the guy who sent me the drink. Shaking it off he looks back to Sam, who was silently smirking at the two of us. "Is there a name?" Dean asks.

"Uh, Yeah." Sam says. "Brian Shaw."

"Well let's go pay Mr. grizzly attack a visit." I say standing up, stumbling a bit from my foot being caught on the chair. The five shots starting to affect me.

"Oh no, no. Sam and I will go. Miss Jackie D here is going back to the motel." Dean jokes grabbing my arm. He grabs my jacket off the chair swinging it over my shoulders.

"Good, I didn't want to go with you anyway." I grumble, pushing my arms through my jacket sleeves making my way back to the Impala.

~Dean's p.o.v~

After Sam and I dropped a drunk Kat back at the motel, who instantly fell asleep, he and I went to talk to this 'grizzly attack' guy, Mr. Shaw. Pulling up to the guys apartment I parked the Impala by the entrance. We headed inside going to the right room number. Sam knocked on the door. We shared a look between each other. The door opened revealing a old balding man who was taking a drag from a cigarette.

"Hi, are you Mr. Shaw?" Sam asks politely.

The man nods looking between the two of us.

"We're Rangers. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions about that night of the attack?" I ask him.

He steps away from the door leaving it ajar, Sam and I both stepping inside. "Look, Rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly." Sam interrupted. "That's what attacked them?" He asks.

The old man took a drag from his cigarette, before nodding hastily.

"The other people that went missing that year. Those bear attacks, too?" I ask, waiting for an answer. When he didn't respond I continued. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" I ask shrugging my shoulders. " If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

"I seriously doubt that. anyways , I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." I tell him.

"Mr. Shaw… What did you see?" Sam asks.

There was a short pause, "Nothing... It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. LIke no man or animal I've ever heard."

"It came at night? Got inside your tent." Sam wonders.

"Got inside our _cabin_. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that can do something like that. I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming." He says softly, finishing off his cigarette.

"It killed them?" I ask.

"Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive been asking myself that ever since… Did leave me this though." He says pulling down his shirt. On his upper shoulder there were 4 long scares. It looks like they're from claws. "There's something evil in those woods… It was some sort of demon." He spoke.

After talking with Sam and I picked up some food on our way back to the motel. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls." I tell Sam as we walk through the halls back to our room.

"So it's probably something else. Something corporeal."

I shake my head and shot Sam a confused face. "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So, what do you think?" He asks stopping in front of our door.

"The claws, the speed that it moves. It could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal, which means we can kill it." I smirk. I pull out the keys to our room unlocking our door. I flip the lights on. The room was dark since we left during the day. I toss the bag of food down on the table before looking around the room. Not seeing Kat I start to panic. We left her on the bed, where she passed out before we even left. Where I expected her to be when we got back. I turn to Sam throwing my arms out. "Where's Kat?" I ask raising my brows.

"She should be here…" Sam says, pulling out his phone dialing her number. A few seconds pass before the familiar song warrants 'Cherry Pie' could be heard. I follow the sound finding her phone laying on the ground beside the bed where we left her.

"What the hell!" I say picking it up. "Where did she go." I ask getting nervous.

"She wouldn't leave without her phone…" Sam says, opening the bathroom door then closing it. Obviously finding no one in there.

"Gee Sam that makes me feel so much better." I say full of sarcasm.

"Well if she did wonder off she couldn't have gone far. I'll go talk to the motel manager see if he's seen her around." He offers walking out. While he's gone talking to the manager I check around the room. Looking for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing I sigh in frustration.

The sound of the door opening catches my attention. I look hoping to see Kat just wander in. Disappointed seeing it was just Sam. "So… Manager said he saw us bring her back and that was the last time he saw her." He tells me with a sigh.

"What the hell…" I mutter to myself. I decided to go check the halls next, running out of options.

After walking most of the hallways, finding nothing. I start to get scared. What if something bad happened. I promised her dad I'd protect her…

My hope of finding her quickly dwindling until I reach the end of the hall. I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I see Kat on the ground leaning against the wall next to the ice and snack machines. "Kat! What the hell!" I mutter out. She just groans in response her head lulling to the opposite side. I lean down next to her grabbing her shoulder. "Kat!" I say shaking gently.

"Hmm…" I hear her muster.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask.

Her eyes open taking in her surrounding. She giggles. "I wanted- get some ice… But I don't have anything to put it in… Then I got tired..." She mutters out, before shutting her eyes once more falling into my chest.

"Alright Elsa… Let's get you back to the room." I shake my head. I pick her up easily swinging her over my shoulder. I held onto her legs, her midsection draped over my shoulder as I start to walk back to the room. I feel her rest her elbows on my back. I glance back seeing her head resting on her palms watching behind us as we walk. "What were you thinking Kat. You scared Sam and I." I tell her.

"I told you.. I wanted some ice." She slurs. I sigh in response shaking my head. "Did you get ice?" She asks dropping her arms laying her head on the middle of my back.

"No Kat… Why do you need ice?" I ask confused.

I hear her hum to herself. "Huh… I don't know.. I forgot." She mutters.

I laugh lightly at her. She was definitely a random drunk. Turning down our hall she speaks again. "Dean get your sweet ass out of my face." She giggles making me laugh. When I reach our door I hold onto her legs with one arm as I reach for the door pushing it open.

"Found her Sammy." I call out. He was standing in the middle of the room, his face mirroring mine from just a few minutes ago.

"Where was she?"

"Why don't you tell Sam where you were Kat." I say as I flip her gently on the bed her legs hanging off.

"I don't remember." She mumbles curling up, falling asleep again.

I laugh at her. She baffles me sometimes. "She said she was getting ice." I tell Sam with a laugh. He looks at her confused before laughing lightly.

"Guess we have to handcuff her next time we leave anywhere." I joke. Sam laughs in response.

I go over to the bed she's laying on and pull the covers down on the opposite side before I pick her up placing her down on the sheets. I cover her up looking to Sam who was sat at the table now his laptop open.

Him and I eat the food we brought back which was less than warm now. After finishing I thought it best to pack up for tomorrow. We were leaving early to head out to the trail to Black water ridge. Hoping to meet up with Haley and her guide.

"Alright… Well I'm gonna pack up our bag for tomorrow." I tell Sam sticking my thumb towards the door before making my way out of the motel to the Impala. I unlock the trunk pulling up the hood. I grab a duffle bag before opening up the cover to our 'arsenal'. I place the shotgun in place holding it up. I grab anything we might need. Salt, shotgun, salt rounds, knives, basically anything and everything. When I finish packing up I look up to see Sam walking over. I close the trunk locking it as he leans against the back of the car.

"You're supposed to be watching Kat." I tell him.

"She's sleeping." He tells me. "Listen Dean. We can't let that Haley girl go out there." He tells me, obviously having thought about this previously.

I shake my head, "What are we gonna tell her. She can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?"

"Yeah." He says simply.

I laugh, "Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out. No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our furry predator friend." I say simply.

"So finding Dad's not enough? Now we got to babysit, too?" He asks annoyed. I stare at him trying to figure out why he's been acting different. "What?" He asks gruffly.

"Nothing." I say simply, tossing the duffle bag at him. I turn quickly making my way back through the motel doors. Sam still standing at the Impala.

"You find your girlfriend?" I hear the motel manager ask. I look at him strangely. Girlfriend… Huh.

"Uh.. Yeah I found her... She's not my girlfriend." I tell him with a breathy laugh.

"Could've fooled me." He says before returning to his work. I shake off his comment.

Usually I try my hardest to not think of Kat that way. It'd be weird. She's like my sister. We've known each other most of our lives. Hell she knows things I would never tell anyone, even Sam. Same with her. Once we got older and started hunting with our Dad's our relationship changed in a lot of ways. I worry about her a lot during any hunt. Even small simple ones…

Being honest I've thought about the idea of us together before. Realizing how I am though, I have too much respect for her to have her ever be just a one night stand. I was never good at the whole relationship thing... Whenever I think about it though that's who I picture… If things were different. If I was different. If I had that apple pie life with the white picket fence. I picture Kat with me… But unfortunately that's not how things turned out. If we were together we'd just be another weakness to each other.


	5. Black Water Ridge

Katie's P.O.V.

Waking up the next morning was rough. I was regretting spending my afternoon with Jack. The boys wouldn't stop messing with me. They kept asking if I wanted Ice. I just looked at them confused each time having absolutely no idea what they were talking about. They thought it was the funniest thing.

I slept most of the way to the trail entrance. Still exhausted from yesterday. I had my sunglasses on blocking the bright sun streaming in through the windows of the impala. The two kept asking if I wanted to sit this one out at the motel, saying they could handle it without me. I told them no way. John wanted us to come out here for a reason and I intend to find out what that is. Even if I was hungover.

The three of us rode up to the Trail. Two other cars were here parked on the dirt road. Haley and her brother, Ben I think, stood beside a truck. Another man was standing by the truck bed gathering supplies. My guess is he's the guide Haley hired. Once Haley's eyes spotted Dean getting out of the Impala, her face lit up with a smile. I sigh knowing I'm going to have to put up with her. I haven't even met the girl and I already dislike her. I climb out grabbing my backpack, swinging it on my shoulder. "You guy's got room for three more?" Dean asks.

"Wait you want to come with us?" Haley asks awestruck. I make my way to stand next to Sam. He was grabbing his and Dean's bags from the trunk. Dean made his way over to Haley, Ben, and mystery man leaving Sam and I at the Impala. I stood watching the four across the way, while Sam packed the duffle.

"Who are they?" The man behind Haley asks confused.

"Apparently, this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue." When I see Haley's smile I scoff and look away.

"You're rangers?" Mystery man asks doubtingly.

"That's right." Dean lies.

"Katie, just ignore those two and stay by me. I don't want you killing Haley." Sam tells me with a smirk, pulling my attention away from the four.

A breathy laugh escapes my lips, "What? I have no idea what you're talking about." I laugh. Of course Sam would notice. I pull out my pistol from the trunk grabbing a clip, checking the rounds, then push it into place. "I have no problem with that Haley girl." I smile, faking sweet, shoving my gun into the waistband of the back of my jeans. "Beside's I don't kill people." I mutter to Sam. "If she mysteriously grows fangs or fur then I'm first in line." I tell him with a smirk.

Sam shakes his head with a chuckle. After grabbing whatever else Sam needed for him and Dean, we start walking to the group. "I know you won't hurt her, but I still know you dislike her. You're not fooling me. I've known you since we were 6. You're basically my sister." Sam jokes.

"That's the problem." I mutter to myself, quiet enough so Sam wouldn't hear.

"Let's just focus on finding your Dad and mine. We'll find this Haley girl's brother then she'll be in our rearview." He assures.

"Yeah.. Alright." I mumble. Sam and I pass the group standing a few feet ahead of them, ready to head into the woods.

I hear Haley ask to Dean, "You're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He tells her, grabbing the bag Sam left by him. I shake my head with a slight smile.

"You think this is funny. It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt." Roy says to the three of us.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother. That's all." Dean tells with a shrug.

A couple hours pass since we started hiking out and we've seen nothing but trees. Roy was leading in front of the group alongside Dean. Haley and Ben were trailing behind them. Ben was preoccupied listening to some music. I tried my hardest to ignore every time Haley would 'check out' Dean. Sam would notice when I'd clench my fists and he'd place a calming hand on my back. Him and I were at the back of the group. A few words shared between us every now and then. Both of us were keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

"So, Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" I hear Dean ask from the front. Listening to their conversation while I looked through the trees surrounding us.

"More than a little."

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" He asks. I could tell by his tone he was making fun of Roy. Considering Dean's hunted monsters. A furry little creature is nothing.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean jokes.

My attention was pulled to the front when I see Roy grab Dean from the back of his jacket, holding him back. I take a few steps forward. Ready to stop Roy if need be. "What'chya doin, Roy?" Dean glares at him coldly.

Roy releases him picking up a long stick from the ground, slamming it down onto some leves. The sound of clanking metal sounds through the forest.

"You should watch where you're stepping… Ranger." Roy smirked, before continuing on. Dean turns back to us laughing jokingly. "It's a bear trap." He smiles, following behind Roy. I chuckled to myself. Of course Dean would be the one to almost step in a bear trap. Haley glares at me for laughing. Ugh... I try to ignore her hateful look, as everyone starts walking again. Apparently Dean forgot we're supposed to be rangers.

Sam and I sunk to the back once again. We fell back into our dull conversation with each other. Just trying to pass time by with small talk. Sam told me about his time away living a 'normal life' he calls it. While I told him about all the things Dean and I have seen while he's been gone.

Our small talk was interrupted when Haley starts to catch on to our 'act'. "You didn't pack any provisions. You three are carrying a duffle bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" I shoot Sam a look when I hear Haley yell at Dean. So she finally catches on… Sam and I looked to Dean silently asking if he needed any help. In response he just nods for us to go on. Sam and I continue our hike, following Roy and Ben.

After we made our way a little ahead of the group. Sam broke the silence between us. "Hey Kat…" He starts, I look at him weirdly. He never calls me Kat.

"What?" I ask apprehensive.

"Do you like my brother?" He asks randomly.

My face falters before I release a nervous breathy laugh. "What! No!" I exclaim looking up at Sam. Trying my hardest to not give any reason for suspicion. Every day I struggle to hide my feelings for Dean. Knowing our life, it's not realistic. It'd never work out.

He gives me a look that says bullshit.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I don't know… Honestly. It'd be weird wouldn't it?" I ask him. "I mean I've grown up with the two of you. Dean's one of my best friends. Considering Hunting ain't exactly a social get together on the weekends. I just… I don't know. Why even waste my time with something that will never work. I know how Dean is." I tell him in all seriousness. Dean's not the relationship type. Never has been.

He smiles sadly at me. Nothing more was said between us for a while. I was just silently munching on the skittles I had in my jacket pocket.

Almost an hour passes when Roy speaks up, checking his satellite phone. "This is it, Black water ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asks. I put the bag of colorful candy back in my jacket pocket. Roy looked at his GPS and replied, "35 minus 111." I look around expecting there to be something. Slightly upset there isn't any sign of either my Dad or John ever being here.

Dean walks up to Sam and me, "Do you hear that?" I ask Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, not even crickets." Sam replies, Dean looking around us.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy breaks the silence. We all turn to look at him.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam tells him looking in the woods in front of him.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy says back to Sam, stepping in between Sam and Dean to advance into the woods.

"Everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean says to the rest of us, following after Roy.

We continue through the woods following Roy, him a ways ahead of us.

"Haley, over here!" We hear him shout through the woods. I run in the direction his voice came from, being careful not to step on any fallen logs. Once through the tall bushes I stop taking in the destroyed campsite. Random supplies scattered around. The tents were torn to hell, blood splattered on them.

"Oh my God!" Haley mutters to herself.

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy tells her. We all search around for anything helpful. Not finding any bodies. Which could be either a good or bad thing.

"Tommy!" Haley shouts out into the trees.

What the actual fu*k! Is she psychotic. There's blood everywhere around this camp. Completely trashed. No one in sight. Let's yell out into the woods and see if someone answers. Let's see if the killer, or monster, comes to say hello before slashing all to bits. Ugh fu*k.

Haley drops her bag, same with Sam. Sam running to tell her to shut her trap, just nicer, in a Sam way.

"Why?" She asks, frantic.

"Something could still be out there." Sam tells her, looking out into the trees. Looking for anything.

"Sam! Kat!" Dean calls for us from the trees. I laugh lightly to myself. Being reminded of a tv show I flipped across while in a motel one day. Shaking my head pulling my focus back to reality. Sam and I walked to him, dropping my bag next to Sam's on my way. Dean was crouched down just past the trees. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite," He points to the tracks "but here the tracks just vanish. It's weird." He says standing upright.

"Well, it's no skin walker of black dog..." I tell them turning to walk back to the wrecked campsite. I sigh finding a large fallen log, sitting ontop of it. Sam comes through the trees. His eyes landing on me. I smile weakly at him, as he makes his way over.

"Hey Katie." He says before sitting next to me. My eyes land on Dean who was crouching down next to Haley. I've been trying my hardest to ignore the two of them. Failing miserably.

A loud yell echos around us. "Help!"

Sam and I quickly stand I pull my pistol from the back of my jeans, running towards the sound. All of us were running through the trees. Sam, Dean, and me ready for anything.

"Help! Please!"

I run fast through the trees and overgrown weeds, making my way in front of Sam, everyone behind me. "Kat! Slow down!" Dean shouts at me. Me trying my hardest to ignore him and 'Haley' this whole trip. I don't listen to him. Running fast towards the cry for help.

I halt just passing two overgrown trees. I listen carefully for the yell again, hearing nothing. Everyone now caught up, catching their breath. "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asks hoping someone would answer.

I look at Sam who's face was full of concentration. I rattle my brain with what this could be. Thinking back to everything I've ever hunted. Trying to recall anything in my Dad's or John's journal that could be useful. It's not a demon. Not a skinwalker. Not a black dog. So what the hell…

"Everyone, back to the camp site! Now!" I yell to everyone, realizing what we could be dealing with. My Dad knowing lots about them. He's dealt with more than a few with us being from Michigan. We all ran back to the camp, not wasting any time talking about it.

Running through the trees to camp, the first thing I notice is the bare ground. Apparently so did everyone else.

"Our packs!" Haley shouts.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Ray says crouching down where the bags once laid.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley panics.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off, so we can't call for help." I tell Sam and Dean.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there, stole all our gear."

I go over to Sam and Dean, "We need to talk, in private."

The three of us head away from the group, out of earshot, so they can't hear us. I pull my Dad's journal out from inside my Jacket from one of the large pockets. I flip through it, searching for a certain page. I tap the page once I found it turning it to the two.

"Oh come on. Wendigos are in the minnesota woods or in Northern Michigan. I've never seen one this far west," Dean says.

"No Katie's right. Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human's voice." Sam says trying to reason with Dean.

"Great, well this is useless." Dean scoffs holding up his gun.

"Basically everything we have on us. Unless you have something to torch it with. We're kinda screwed. These things aren't fun. Back in Michigan a wendigo was one of the first things my dad hunted. One of the first things he taught me about. "

"We got to get these people to safety." Sam says to the two of us turning to walk back to camp. I sigh grabbing Dean's jacket. "Come on…" I mutter pulling him, following after Sam.

"Alright listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten more complicated," Sam starts once we make it back the campsite.

"What?" Haley asks, obviously scared out of her mind.

"Kid don't worry. Whatever is out there, I think I can handle it." Roy tells Sam.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing you're just going to make it mad. We need to leave now!" Sam tells Roy and the group. I lean against a tree watching them bicker.

"One you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to be giving anybody orders."

"Relax!" Dean tells Roy.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place. I'm trying to protect you." Sam says trying to control his temper.

" _You_ protect me?" Roy laughs. "Son I've been hunting in these woods when you're mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

"It's a damn-near-perfect hunter. It's smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive. Unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Sam say's in all seriousness.

Roy laughs loudly in Sam's face. "You know you're crazy right!"

I push myself off the tree, making my way to Sam. Who I knew was going to go off on him any second.

"Yeah! You ever hunt-" I pull Sam away before he could finish speaking. Just finishing that sentence would make Roy and everyone else think we escaped the loony bin.

"Chill out!" Dean points to Sam, who stood next to me. I was holding him back from beating Roy into tomorrow.

"Roy stop it! Everybody just stop!" Haley yells. I roll my eyes. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." She says. Obviously not taking 'no' for an answer.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it… not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean says to everyone.

I block out the rest of their little conversation, pulling out my knife that I keep on me. Strolling over to the dirt covered ground I bend down and start to make Anasazi symbols into the dirt, which I was very familiar with. I remember when I was younger my teacher would always scold me for drawing 'Devil's worship' all over my notebooks. After Dean explained what would happen and how to protect us he started to help. Hailey and Roy started a fire in the center of camp. Even with my leather jacket it was cold.

After finishing with the symbols night had fallen, the only light was coming from the small fire. I sit down next to Sam. The same log we were sitting on earlier. We didn't talk much, just sat in a comfortable silence. I spot Dean making his way over, sitting down next to me.

"Want to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean leans forward asking Sam.

"Dean-" Sam starts.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, was that?" He asks, referring to him and Roy. "That's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember." Dean interrupts. I focus my attention to the distant flickering flame of the fire, trying to let them have some privacy.

"Look, our Dad's aren't here. I mean that much we know for sure. Right? They would have left us a message, a sign, right?" Sam says hopeful. I focus my attention back on the two.

"Yeah, you're probably right. To tell you the truth, I don't think they've ever been to Lost Creek."

"It still doesn't make sense why they'd send us here. What, are we just getting their leftovers. The hunt's they don't feel like doing." I joke angrily. My teeth starting to chatter from the chilly air, and not being by the fire. Dean notices and wraps his arm over my shoulder and draws me closer to him. Thank God it was dark so neither of the boys could see the slight blush on my face. This is the shit I don't understand… What the hell.

"Then, let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. God find them. I mean why are we still even here?" Sam sighs, tossing a small stick forcefully onto the ground. Dean looks at Sam creasing his brows. Reaching into his jacket he pulls out his Dad's Journal, releasing me he kneels down in front of Sam.

"This is why. This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here," Dean says pointing to the book, "And he passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. _Saving people, hunting things._ The family business."

Sam sighs, his jaw tightening in frustration or anger. Hard to tell which. He shakes his head wiping his face. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants? Tell us where he is?" Sam asks exasperated.

I start to shiver again from the lack of heat. Dean looks between the both of us, "I don't know. But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Not being able to stand the cold anymore I get up and make my way to the fire. Patting Dean's shoulder before I go. Both of them watching as I leave. I sat opposite from Haley and her brother. Haley's face held a sadness I could relate to. I watched the fire thinking about my Dad and John. I'm worried for my Dad. He's never not called me. He always makes sure I know he's okay. And if anything did happen I'm sure John would let me know at least. This whole situation is messed up. Why would John want the three of us hunting together. Why would he leave the coordinates for Dean and _me_... If he's even still alive.

"Help me! Please!" I hear a yell from the dark woods. I grabbed my gun out of habit cocking it, standing to my feet. I had to restrain myself from running out into the trees, remembering it was just the wendigo. Sam and Dean appeared by my side at the fire. Roy pulled out his rifle. Sam was pointing a flashlight into the dense trees. Ben and Haley hugging each other.

"He's just trying to draw us out." I say to the group, my eyes searching the darkness. All of it looking the same and unrecognizable.

"Help!"

"Just stay cool, stay put. " Dean says backing closer to the fire I was beside.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asks dripping with sarcasm.

The cry continued. Getting louder if possible. It come from all around, making it hard to pinpoint a certain area.

"Help me! Plea-" The scream for help soon turned into an inhuman growl.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy says holding up his rifle ready to shoot in the direction of the roar. Behind Dean and I Haley sat with Ben trying to calm him down, but it looked to be more for her than him.

The wendigo roared loudly again causing Haley and Ben to stand. He was toying with us getting as close as he could get. Our heads turned to where he kept making uproars. The sound of Roy's rifle went off as he shot at it. He missed. It was to our backs now, roaring. Roy turned quickly and shot. The wendigo snarled, a sound of pain coming from it.

"I hit it!" Roy cheered, thinking it was all good. Thinking it was dead. He ran out of the circle, my eyes going wide.

"Roy! No!" I yell at him, as he crosses the line. He kept moving though.

"Roy!" Dean yelled after him. He was standing on the edge of the circle when he turned to us, "Don't move!"

Him and Sam ran out of the circle after Roy. My feet were already moving after the two of them. Dean quickly turning back once he noticed me on the edge of the circle. "Kat! Don't you move out of that circle!"

I halted at the edge. Surprised as I watched them disappear into the dark. What the hell. I don't understand why he wouldn't let me go. I've been in more dangerous situations than this...

I look back to Haley and Ben. they both looked petrified. Haley had a thick stick from the fire holding it to create some more light. I looked back to the trees. Hoping Sam and Dean would burst through them any second. I could hear the both of them shouting for Roy, then everything went quiet. My first instinct was to run out after them .

A bush started rustling. I stood in front of Haley and Ben ready to fight. I pointed my gun out towards the rustling ready to shoot.

"Whoa! Woah, Kat it's just us." Dean says to me, hands up as he and Sam came out from the bushes. No Roy… I released the breath I've been holding lowering my gun.

"I almost shot you!" I scolded. Putting my gun back into my belt I walked to Dean wrapping my arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. I could tell he was surprised, but soon wrapped his arms around my shoulders hugging me back.

"Don't do that!" I scold him in a soft voice. It felt right with his arms around me. He looks down at me with a soft smile and nods. I release him going to Sam hugging him as well. The top of my head reaching his shoulders.

Waiting for morning was like watching grass grow. Slow. I couldn't sleep. My eyes were glued to the symbols in the dirt. Knowing they were there made me feel safer. By the time Haley and Ben woke up, she wanted to know what was going on. Dean talked with her while Sam and I walked the circle, checking the symbols.

"So we got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam says determined. We weren't leaving until this thing was dead.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean smirks.

"So what exactly is this thing?" Hailey asks, apprehensive.

"Wendigo, is a Cree Indian word. It means evil that devours," Sam states, pulling out John's journal finding his page on the Wendigo to show to her.

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean says walking around Sam, picking up two bottles. Sam closed the book putting it in his jacket.

"Each one was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times it was a frontier man or miner or hunter." I tell Haley and Ben.

"How does a man turn into one of those things?" She asks with fear in her eyes. I look over to Dean to see him making a few molotov cocktails from the bottles, liquor, and a torn up shirt.

"Well, it's always the same, at some harsh winter, a guy finds himself starving and cut off from supplies, or help. He becomes cannibal to survive by eating other members from his tribe or camp." Dean informs, standing still working of his 'bombs'.  
"Like the Donner party." Ben says looking at Sam and I.

"Cultures all over the world believe that if you eat human flesh it gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality. If you eat enough of it, over the years you become this less than human thing." Dean tells them.

"You're always hungry." I say.

"If that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asks looking to us, but mainly at Dean. She seriously needs to stop… Why can't she just focus on her brother and stop making bedroom eyes at Dean.

I roll my eyes, sighing. Having enough I head over to lean on a nearby tree next to Sam. He pat's my shoulder reminding me to stay calm.I smile pulling out my knife and picking up a small branch from the ground which I start whittling away at. I sharpened the branch into a point while Dean and Sam explained about the wendigo to Haley and Ben. Telling them that their brother is 'probably' still alive. Just being stored, because the wendigo hibernates for years at a time. So knowing that it keeps them alive; 'storing them'.

"So how do we stop it?" Haley asks, pulling my attention back to their conversation.

I laugh, "Well guns are useless and so are knives." I shake my head, still sharpening the branch in my hands.. This son of a bitch… Well he's gonna be a son of a bitch to kill.

"So…" Haley says, voice shaking.

"Basically… We got a torch the sucker." Dean holds up two glass bottles, with some fabric hanging out.

After finishing the Molotov cocktails, we left the camp site following the tracks the wendigo left. It felt like we've been walking for hours. The sky getting paler as we continued through the trees. The claw marks on the trees were easy to spot. Clear as day. It's almost like he wants us to follow.

"Katie! Dean!" Sam calls from up ahead. Both of us head his way. He was looking at the trees. Thinking the same thing as me, probably.

"What is it?" Dean asks, inspecting the claw marks as well.

"You know, I was thinking that those claw marks, so clear and distinct…" Sam starts with a breathy chuckle, "They were almost too easy to follow."

I nod, agreeing. This thing wants us to follow it. More food…

A loud growl sounded from behind us. The bushes, and tree branches starting to move. I get between Dean and Haley, ready for the ugly Mofo. I catch a glimpse of it rushing through the trees, before it stops. Disappearing from sight not making another sound. I look to my left hearing a dripping sound. My eyes go wide noticing blood dripping onto Haley's shoulder. Both our eyes traveled up to see Roy hanging, dead. She starts to shriek as the body began to fall. I quickly spring into action. As much as I don't care for her, I'm not gonna let her get hurt. I tackle her pushing us both out of the way of Roy's falling body. I take most of the fall, landing hard on my right shoulder. Haley landing mostly on my ribs. The breath getting knocked out of me. Sam helps Haley off of me, she instantly starts screaming at the sight of Roy. I sit up with Sam's help, trying to get my breath back, holding my sore shoulder.

"His necks broken." Dean says kneeling down next to Roy, looking to the woods around us. The snarling sounds again. I stand wobbly to my feet, my ribs sore from Haley falling on top of me. Taking in as much breath as I could, with my most likely bruised ribs. My eyes scan the trees, not seeing the wendigo but hearing it clear as day. "Run! Go!" Dean shouts to us. Pushing us away from the sounds of the wendigo. "Go!" He shouts again. I ran as fast as I could with my strained breathing, finding it hard to take deep breathes. Only causing a sharp pain in my lungs and side. The growling of the wendigo was getting closer. I stopped seeing Ben trip over a log. Sam and Dean helping him up quickly. I continued running, Haley next to me. Both of us ahead of the other three. I stop dead in my tracks, the wendigo standing in front of us. My breath stops, my eyes narrowed on it. Haley's scream could be heard probably for miles, deafening me a bit in one ear. Before I knew what happened, the thing moving too fast. I felt a tug on my jacket, a firm grip on me before tossing me inhumanly fast over it's shoulder, Haley also. It sprung up back into the trees. I could hear over the rushing wind, the boys shouting out for us. My heart beating fast in my chest, breathing still painful but dulled by the adrenaline rushing through me. Haley's screams stopping as she passes out from fear. I switch to survival mode pulling the Skittles from my jacket pocket, trying my hardest to make a trail for the boys to follow. Pure adrenaline driving me now, probably the only thing that's keeping me conscience.

Not long after being abducted we came to at entrance of an old gold mine. It slowed to a walk. I was involuntarily shaking, trying to push my fear to the back of my mind. I dropped the candy bag, pretending to be passed out. Trying my best to not move. A few minutes after going through the dark tunnels I spot a collection of packs on the ground of the mine. My eyes going wide. Shocked at how many there were. I could tell the ground was wet with blood, a pile of bones by the far wall. This must be where he 'stores' his food...

The next thing I know the winds getting knocked out of me once more when he slammed both myself and Haley onto the dirt covered ground. He quickly bound both our hands together with thick rope. When it's attention was on Haley I knew it was probably the stupidest thing I could do but I rolled over, attempting the get to my feet, as well as I could with my hands tied, as he hung Haley's wrists to the ropes coming from the ceiling. His attention distracted for the moment. I climbed to my feet about to start a game of cat and mouse with this thing, bad idea. Getting only a few feet away the thing grabs me by my shoulder, it's long claws digging across my upper chest. I scream feeling my skin rip open, blood beginning to seep out of the long gashes. A loud roar echoed throughout the tunnels. I felt him jerk me back throwing me against the mine walls, hitting my head hard against the rocks. I was blacked out.

Once I came to. The first thing I noticed was the pain coming from my wrists. The entire weight of my body being held by them, both my arms numb. I shake my head, my vision blurry. Trying to adjust to the dark tunnels. Not seeing the bastard anywhere. I sigh in relief. I try to turn myself sideways using my upper weight, regretting it instantly. A sharp pain shot through me. Remembering that thing slashed up my chest. I noticed my shirt was wet and stiff at some spots with the slowly drying blood. I felt the familiar dripping once more. Having just ripped open the wound again with my movements.

I release a pained breath, not knowing what to do. Just hoping that Dean and Sam find us. It felt like hours passed. No idea if it's morning or night from being in the dark. My whole body was starting to hurt from being suspended for so long. The pain in my wrists and shoulder was excruciating. A dull pounding in my head. I closed my eyes not being able to tell the difference in the dark. My head lulling forward, from exhaustion.

Fear would creep up every time I heard the low growls of the wendigo echo through the tunnels. With Haley still unconscious I listen to the slow dripping of water along with my breaths.

My mind wanders to my Dad. Why in the hell would him and John send us here, if they knew what was out here. They could've at least warned us. 'Oh hey Dean and Katie take a flamethrower with you'. Could come in handy when hunting a wendigo…

I start slipping in and a out of consciousness after a while. Probably from the seeping blood coming from my shoulder. My eyes still closed I hear the creaking of wood above me before it turns into the sound of boards falling. Confused I look up, not seeing much in the dark. I sigh feeling tired once more, my eyes involuntarily closing. Losing my grip on reality once more.

I feel hands grip my sides. "Kat!" A gruff voice says shaking me lightly. "Katie!" It says again. I furrow my brows, my eyes slowly opening for a few seconds. I'm able to make out the blurry face of Dean in front of me before my eyes close once more. "Hey Katie. Come on, wake up." I hear a little more forcefully this time.. I sigh opening my eyes, shaking my head. Trying to stay awake this time. My eyes lock with Dean's. "You okay?" He asks worried.  
"Mh… I've been better." I joke hoarsely. I feel his hands on my wrists, cutting me down. One arm wound around my torso catching me as the ropes broke. I hummed in pain as the blood rushed back into my arms. Dean leading me as I stumbled to the wall alongside Haley, her brother, and Sam.

Once my back hit the wall I hissed at the pain in my shoulder. "You sure you're alright?" Dean asks concerned. He grabs a piece of his shirt slicing a hole in it with his knife, ripping a piece off. Tearing that piece in half he wrapped one around each of my wrists which were wet with blood.

The adrenaline had long worn off. Pain in full force. It was everywhere. My head, ribs, wrists. My shoulder had to be the worst though. It was deeply cut and swollen now. "Jesus Christ, Katie! What the hell happened to you?" Dean panics as he moves my jacket off the slashes. I didn't say anything, just raised my eyebrows closing my eyes. "You know me. Always pissing something off." I joke with a sly smirk.

Dean sighs, his eyes moving to the packs sitting next to us. He rips the first one open rustling through it. He cheers quietly. I look to his hands seeing he found a fist aid kit along with what looked to be flare guns. I smile knowing those would kill the son of a bitch. Hopefully. Dean rips open a large gauze pad, pressing it to my slashed shoulder. I groan my hand shooting up to grab his, as he presses it to my shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. Forcing myself not to scream.

After my shoulder was covered, Dean helps me up, leaning me against the wall for a moment. He picks up the flare guns, "Sam! Check it out." Dean smirks, holding the two guns up.

"Flare guns. Those'll work." He chuckles. Knowing this son of a bitch is gonna get his.

Dean helps me walk, his arm under my good shoulder. We were making our way through the tunnels. Trying to find a way out. Sam and Dean each had a flare gun. A growl caused us all to stop. "Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said smugly.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley chimes in.

I look up at Dean to see him thinking. No. He better not. He glances down at me then to Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asks Sam.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam says with his gun up, ready to fire. Another growl is heard.

"All right, listen to me." Dean starts, looking down at me then to the three behind us. "Stay with Sam he's gonna get you out of here."

"Dean, what are you gonna do?" I ask him, already knowing I won't like the answer. He looks down at me giving me a wink before handing me over to Sam. What the hell is he doing… He nods to Sam starting to walk down the dark tunnel. "It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" He yelled trying to get it's attention. "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, baby! I taste good!" He yells signaling for us to move.

Sam helps me walk, leading the way out of here. Haley and Ben were helping their brother Tommy. His leg was all messed up from that thing. I could hear Dean yelling in the distance, along with the growling of the wendigo. "All right, come on. Hurry!" Sam yells to the three behind us.

We made it to the corridor that leads to the exit, still hard to distinguish where the growling of the wendigo was coming from. Sam tries handing me over to Ben. "Sam what are you doing!" I protest.

"Get them out of here." Sam tells Ben.

"Sam, no!" I say wobbling out of Ben's arms. "I'm not leaving you!" I tell him. He sighs knowing I wasn't leaving. Not without him and Dean.

"Fine." He says simply as the other three start to make there way out. I stumble to the wall next to Sam. listening for the growls. Only hearing the slow dripping of water. I look to Sam him holding up the flare gun ready for the wendigo. A light purr sounds from next to us after a few minutes. Both of us were expecting it to come from the right but our heads snap to the left. Seeing it a few feet away from us. It began to snarl at us. Sam and I both jumped and fell to the ground. I groaned as I hit the rocky ground. Sam firing at it but missed, the flare lighting up the tunnel for a brief moment. Sam grabs my waist and pulls me up starting to run to the exit. I wasn't running fast enough. Still unable to breath real well because of my ribs so Sam picked me up bridal style, running fast. He caught up to the three who were stumbling in the dark. "Go, Hurry!" Sam shouts as the wendigo continues chasing after us.

Sam sighs frustrated as we hit a dead end. Sam sets me down, leaning me against the wall behind us. "Everyone get behind me!" Sam says as the wendigo steps in front of us at the end of the short tunnel. I pressed my hand to my shoulder, holding down the gauze to the torn up flesh. The wendigo snarls and growls at us. Almost happy. Knowing it won.

"Hey!" I hear Dean shout. I look behind the wendigo just as it turns to face him. Dean firing the flare straight at it. The wendigo caught fire and crumples to the ground, slowly burning. "Not bad, huh?" Dean smirks. I smile. Thankful that the thing's finally dead.

After killing the thing, finally, the six of us made out way out of the tunnels. Dean called the Ranger station along with the cops and paramedics, using the satellite phone he took from Roy's bag.

I was having a hard time keeping up with everyone,still hard to breath. Dean wrapped his arm around me helping me walk but soon picking me up, just like Sam did, when he noticed I was still stumbling. I look up at him with agony written all over my face. "Thanks Dean." I say with unshed tears in my eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck laying my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

I woke when we got to the ranger station the sky already dark. Dean didn't put me down. The flashing of police cars and ambulances flashed in the night sky. Dean sat with me while a nurse stitched up my shoulder. Then cleaned and bandaged it. Along with my wrists, and my head which was busted from being smacked against the rock wall. She checked my ribs which were definitely bruised, badly. It looks like I got in a fight with a truck. The truck winning. After fixing me up she said I should be fine within two to three weeks. Dean refused to leave my side since we got back. After the three of us were patched up Dean and I sat on the hood of the Impala. Sam and Ben were 'lying' to the cops about what happened out there. Telling them it was a grizzly attack.

Haley strolls over from the ambulance. "I really don't know how to thank you." she says to Dean. I shut my eyes, rolling them so no one could see. Of course she would thank him. I mean I didn't do anything to save your life. I should have let Roy squash her.

Dean smirks letting his ego get the best of him.

"Must you cheapen the moment." Haley says to him smiling.

Dean smirks, "Yeah."

A paramedic walks up behind Haley "Are you riding with your brother?" She asks. She nods to the women letting her know she was. Sam and Ben walk up next to us. Before Ben and Haley leave she leans in and places a kiss to Dean's cheek. My heart drops. I look away. Reminding myself she could have full on kissed him. Thankful she didn't. "I hope you find your father." she says before going to get into the ambulance with her brothers.

Sam sat to the right of me leaving me in between the two brothers. "Man, I hate camping." Dean says looking at the leaving ambulance.

"Me, too." both Sam and I say in unison. The three of us laugh together. I could see the tiredness in each of there eyes. Dean looks to the two of us. "We're going to find them." he tells us hopeful.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. But in the meantime," Sam smiles to Dean, "I'm driving."

"No fair! I mean do you not remember him driving your 'baby' into Casper the freaky ghosts house." I exclaim as Dean throws him the keys, right over me. The boys laugh.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Dean says winking at me. I sigh as he helps me off the hood and into the back seat. It was weird thing seeing Dean in the passenger seat.


	6. Jealous?

A/N: I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated ? I'll leave and take my awkwardness with me ✌?

It's been almost two weeks since our Wendigo hunt at Black water Ridge. We've been laying low for a while trying to track down any leads on my Dad and John. After Black Water the trails went cold, unfortunately, so we've been on the lookout for anything to point us back in their direction; but in the meantime we agreed it be best if we took a short break from any new case's while we all recovered from our 'camping trip'.

The slashes on my shoulder were almost fully healed; in it's place were four raised pink scars which were still a bit sore. Everything else has healed well. My head and wrists better now; it like nothing ever happened. My shoulder and ribs were the only troublesome spots left. Those two being the worst of my injuries from the hunt.

I tap my foot on the ceramic floor as the three of us sat at a truck stop diner. Dean was looking through the obituary. I was scanning through another paper, seeing if there was anything out of the ordinary to catch my curiosity. As I was looking through I was also nibbling on one of my favorite foods. Doughnuts. Dean has hip pie; which I also enjoy. I have my Doughnuts.

"I'll be right back." Sam says getting up from his chair walking off. I assume to use the restroom before we leave. I glance up from my reading and surgery treats, seeing Sam strolling away, I look back down to my paper, failing as Dean becomes more interesting. He was intently reading through the black and white page. A pen between his teeth. I lick my lips looking back down to my own readings trying to focus on something other than his mouth. Failing miserably, I glanced up again at the sound of the pen on paper. I watched as his brows furrowed a look of concentration etched on his face as he circled one of the articles.

"Can I get you anything else?" I hear from beside us. I look to see a tall 'blonde bimbo' as I would describe her. Her shirt not leaving much to the imagination. I roll my eyes. Her focus clearly on Dean not even sparing a glance my way. I look down deciding to ignore their mental undressing when Dean smirks, his pen caught between his teeth still.

"Just the check, please." I hear as Sam sits back down at the table shooting an annoyed look to Dean. Thank God. Sam saved me from that painful conversation that was about to unfold between those two.

The waitress's smile faltered for a split second. "Okay." She tells Sam. Shooting one last smile Dean's way. I wave my fingers at her, mockingly; holding back how overjoyed I was as she sauntered away.

Dean hangs his head dramatically once she walks away. He looks to Sam licking his lips before speaking, "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile." He says annoyed pointing a finger towards the girl that just strolled away, "That's fun!" He tells him, pouting his lips.

"Mh-hmm…" I hum rolling my eyes at his comment. "You know I thought we were looking for a case. Or are you just looking for a case of the clap." I joke, clapping my hands mockingly. Sam busts out laughing quickly stopping as Dean's sends a pointed look towards him and I; which I just smirked back at him knowing I've irked him. Sam awkwardly clears his throat ending our little stare off raising his brows at Dean.

"What do you got." Dean asks slightly annoyed.

"Bout to get the clap if he keeps on with his pervy ways…" I mutter to myself too quiet for the brothers to hear.

Dean tosses the newspaper he's been reading through to Sam and I. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water-Nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam and I ask in unison. Glancing at each other creeped out that we always end up doing that.

"They buried an empty coffin for closure or whatever." Dean says waving his hand, picking up a notebook.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam asks. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." He yells quietly.

I sigh knowing where this conversation is going. I shoot Dean a look when his eyes glance over to me. He knew as well as I that this was going to eventually come up. I lean my head on my hand shoving another doughnut in my mouth trying to avoid this fight at all costs…

"Something you want to say?" Dean asks obviously annoyed, his shoulders stiffening as he puts a hand on his hip waiting for Sam to respond.

"The trail for Dad and Daniel. It's getting colder and colder every day. I thought we were looking for them, that's the whole reason I left Stanford Dean." He argues, his tone becoming harsh.

"What are we supposed to do? Since you're so eager to find them where do you suggest we look?" Dean implores, slightly annoyed, open for any suggestions.

"I don't know. We have to do something! Anything!" Sam tells him aggravated.

"You know what." Dean scoffs, " I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find them as much as you do?" He whispers coldly.

"Do you guys have to fight, come on…" I interject, neither of them listening just like every time they argue. Brothers… I sigh with a shake of my head sitting back waiting for them to stop their bickering.

"Yeah I know yo-" Sam starts, Dean cutting him off.

"Kat and I are the ones who've been with them every single day for the the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies." He gruffs out, glancing at me before his eyes travel back to Sam. " We will find them, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there, okay?" Dean says sternly tapping his finger to the obituary.

"The trail's gone cold. There's no point twiddling our thumbs in hopes for some miracle to come and point us in their direction. We'll find them, but for the moment we can at least be useful and save some people and gank some sons of bitches along the way." I add hopefully helping Sam to calm down. Dean nods, agreeing.

I take a drink as I glance over to Sam who's still worked up. He was giving Dean his classic bitch face. I couldn't help it. Before I could swallow my soda I laughed. Quickly covering my mouth with my hand to keep the soda from spilling out of my mouth, the fizzing of the pop making it difficult. Sam and Dean both look towards me wondering what was wrong, probably thinking I was gonna be sick.

"Kat, I tell you all the time. Eating all those doughnuts are gonna make you sick." Dean smirks at me as my other hand comes up to hold my mouth, his remark not helping my situation. Trying desperately to keep the fizzy drink behind my lips. Taking a few deep breaths through my nose trying to calm my laughing so I could swallow my drink. Unable to once Sam's pouty annoyed face comes to thought again which makes me laugh harder, unable to swallow any of the drink. Both of their facial expressions staring at me pushing me into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. The soda in my mouth soon ended up all over my hand as I spit it out unable to hold it in anymore and definitely not being able to swallow it. My nose started burning as some of it traveled the wrong way. The cold liquid dripped from my fingers, a small pool forming on the table.

"Ah! Ah! It burns! Oh God!" I groan out through my laughter. Sam hands me napkins while I try to control my laughter. I wipe my face quickly so it won't become sticky throwing the rest of the napkins onto the small pool of soda on the table top. Sam's face is what did it. He looks like a sad little girl who didn't get her pony.

"Huh, I thought you only did that with liquor." Dean jokes with a wink, reminding me of my first shot; which he was more than willing to provide me with.

I shake my head at him, "Shut up." I giggle, "That was one time!"

"Yeah, one hilarious time; went all over Bobby. What'd I pay to see that again." He jokes, his lip quirking up in his famous smirk.

"Sorry, guess your stuck replaying it in your memory." I tell him aggravated.  
"Yeah, but at least I have this to add on to it." He tells me amused.  
"You okay Katie?" Sam asks. Him being the caring one.

"No! If you ever wanted to know it's unpleasant when you choke on soda." I chuckle plugging my nose to try and stop the burning. "But, Sam you gotta tone down your bitch face. You make me upset for you. Honestly, like where's my pony cause I really want one too." I laugh.

"Shut up…" He mutters jokingly.

"Nah bitch It's my party and I'll cry, joke, or laugh if I want to." I say back with a childish smile.

"How did we get stuck with you?" Sam laughs.

"I don't know Winchesters! But you better get used to it cause I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I smile as the waitress walks by our table. I notice Dean leaning back in his chair to catch a look at her. I snap my fingers at him, trying to pull his attention away.

"Alright. So, Lake Manitoc." Sam say's in attempts to pull Dean's gaze away from the waitress. "Hey!"

"Huh?" Dean asks pulling his attention away obviously not hearing Sam or I before.

"How far?" Sam asks.

Dean looks at the map he had on the table. "Shouldn't be more than a day's drive." He shrugs.

"Well let's get going slow pokes!" I say hopping up, grabbing my bag skipping out the door. Sam and Dean on my trail after paying.

The drive was the same as all the others. Dean playing his music which was turned up to a deafening volume, as Sam trying to ignore it; then me stuck in the backseat with nothing to do but read through my Dad's journal and look out the window at the passing scenery. Pretty boring but that's life on the road. I don't know how Dean manages to drive all day listening to the same cassette tapes over and over again. I'd probably end up falling asleep from boredom just like I usually do when sitting in the back having nothing to do but watch the trees go by.

I was relieved when we finally pulled up to the Carlton house; happy that I could finally get out and stretch my legs, practically running to the door. I knock lightly on the dark wooden door as Dean and Sam catch up; standing by my side.

The door opens revealing a younger man, looking to be in his mid twenties. "Will Carlton?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, that's right." He says, inspecting the three of us asking the silent question of who we were. We pull out our badges, showing him briefly, "I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Agent Dawson. We're with the U.S. Wildlife service." Dean tells him gruffly. "We're here investigating the recent drownings."

"Uh… Yeah, here follow me. I'll show you the Lake." Will says closing the door leading us to the Lake.

"Can you tell us anything about the incident?" I ask him, using my 'compassionate' tone that I usually use for cases.

"She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down." He says sadly.

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" I ask.

"She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She's as safe out there as in her own bathtub." He tells me, his eyes lingering on me longer than I would have liked; obviously checking me out.

Dean clears his throat. Will's eyes finally leaving me. I glance over at Dean his face hard, shoulders rigid. Was he jealous… My brows knit together watching as he looked at the man we just met. His eyes holding some hidden emotion I couldn't pick up on. Hmm.

"So no splashing, no signs of distress?" Sam asks pulling my attention back to the case.

"No, that's what I'm telling you." Will says shaking his head, obviously annoyed with all the questions he's had to answer lately.

"Did you see any shadows in the water, maybe some kind of dark shape breach the surface?" Sam questions.

"No, again, she was really far out there." Will says, brows furrowed in confusion.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline? Anything weird ever." I ask with a shrug.

"No, never. Why? What do you think's out there?" He asks curious, looking at me like I held all the answers.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean tells him gruffly offering a fake smile. He grabs my arm lightly leading me, as we turned to leave.

"What about your father? Can we talk to him?" Sam asks halting Dean and I a few steps away.

He sighs, "Look, if you don't mind, I mean, he didn't see anything, and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Sam says, turning to leave. "Thank you for your time."

The three of us make our way towards the Impala. I glance at Dean once again seeing his annoyed face. I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Dean asks annoyed.

"Are you jealous Dean?" I ask jokingly.

"What? No! What do I have to be jealous about." He says shrugging the whole topic off with a nervous chuckle, climbing in the driver's seat.

I shake my head, "Oh, nothing. Never mind, just forget I asked." I say, as Sam shoots me a knowing look. His brother was definitely jealous and Sam and I both knew it. I'll make sure to talk to Dean about this later.

I chuckle to myself before climbing into my usual seat. I love this car but sitting in it hours on end can get boring. Deja-vu hitting me as I make myself comfortable. "So what do we do now. Talk to the Sheriffe?" I ask the boys.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan." Dean says turning over the key, starting the silent drive to the sheriff station which was a few minutes away.

After the short drive me and the boys walk inside, having our Federal Wildlife badges in our pockets still from our conversations with Will Carlton. "Hello, how can I help you?" The man at the desk asks us.

"Hi, we're here to talk to the Sheriff. We're from the wildlife service." I say pulling out my badge, showing him before shoving it back into my leather pocket.

"Okay, I'll let him know." He smiles at me in a 'friendly way' before heading off into an office.

"I swear we can't take you anywhere…" I hear Dean mumble.

I look at him confused, "Well, if smiling is considered flirting I must attract both genders." I pause, "of all ages." I mutter back annoyed. "He's just being nice Dean, chill out. Why do you care so much anyway?" I grumble getting annoyed with him. Why is he allowed to flirt with everything without a Y chromosome…

"Yeah, why do you care? Got a crush, Dean?" Sam asks in a joking way.

"No," he yells out getting aggravated. "Will you two leave me alone." He shakes his head trying to avert the question.

A few minutes later an older man walks out glancing at the three of us. He nods, "Hello, Gentlemen. Miss. What can I do for you?" He asks. Oh pray to God Dean doesn't think he's flirting; he called me miss… Annoyed is the only thing I'm feeling right now. Ready to be in a motel room. Particularly the shower so I can get a few minutes away.

"Hi, we were just here to find out about the drowning you just recently had." I tell him with a friendly smile. All apart of my act, putting up my front to hide how annoyed I was.

"I'm sorry, but why does the wildlife service care about an accidental drowning?" The sheriff asks, confused. Gesturing for us to follow him back to his office.

"You're sure it's accidental?" Sam counters following behind him."Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam tells him.

"Like what?" He asks, gesturing for us to sit down once inside his office. "Here, sit, please." He tells us as we all take a seat, Sam in the middle separating Dean and I. "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the loch ness monster." He jokes.

"Yeah, Right" Dean raises his eyebrows looking to Sam and I with a knowing smirk.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing down there." The sheriff says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's weird, though. I mean that's the third missing body this year." Dean tells him, curiously.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." The sheriff says sadly. "Anyway…" He starts, sighing. "All this- It won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asks confused.

"Well, the Dam, of course." He say's like we should know.

"Of course. The dam. It's, uh… It sprung a leak." Dean stutters.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake... There won't be much of a town, either, but as federal wildlife, you already knew that." he says with a glare.

"Exactly." Dean raises his brows.

A soft voice comes from the doorway. Pulling all of our attention to a women knocking on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." She speaks as we all stand.

"Agents, this is my daughter." Sheriff tells us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean smiles shaking her hand. Here we go...

"Andrea Bar. Hi." She replied kindly.

"Hi." Dean mutters back. I shot him a glare that he wouldn't see. Seriously, has to flirt with every women he sees; except me apparently… But God forbid I even look at a guy.

"They're from the wildlife service about the lake." Sheriff interrupts the two.

"Oh." she nods, just as a young boy comes into the room.

I smile, "Oh, hey, there. What's your name?" I ask. He tugs the womens shirt before leaving shortly after. I furrow my brows in confusion.

"His names Lucas." The sheriff tells us.

"Is he okay?" Sam asks concerned.

"My grandson's been through a lot... We all have." He says sadly, obviously thinking back on some event that's happened. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." he leads us out of his office back to the lobby.

"Thanks." Sam and Dean say together.

"Hey you know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean smiles.

"Lakefront Motel - Go around the corner, it's two blocks up." Andrea chimes. I smile, silently thanking her. Sam and I both turning to leave. Desperately in need of a bed and a shower; Dean's voice halting us.

"Two-" He mutters to himself, "Would you mind showing us?" He asks.

Andrea chuckles, "You want me to walk you two blocks?" She asks astounded.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean smiles. I roll my eyes at his stupidity.

"I'm headed that way anyway. I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3:00." She says looking to her father then down to Lucas. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She tells him placing a kiss on top of his head.

"Thanks again." Sam tells the Sheriff offering a small wave as the four of us make our way outside to the busy streets.

"So, cute kid." Dean smiles once outside, I roll my eyes; so hard this time I think I was able to see my brain...

"Thanks." Andrea smiles.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean tells her with a fake-sincere smile.

I groan obnoxiously, Dean glancing back to me annoyed as I do so. "Sorry, I think I've got something caught in my throat." I tell him, I see Andrea chuckle to herself. I smile at Dean fake coughing a few times patting my chest. He shakes his head before looking ahead. I smirked Sam sharing my expression. I don't think Dean even knows a single kid.

I sigh in relief when I see the Motel sign. Andrea stops offering a friendly smile to Sam and I before turning to Dean. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam smiles.

Andrea looks to Dean, "Must be hard with your sense of direction," She says, with a shrug, "Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line…" She smiles turning to leave, "Enjoy your stay." She shouts as she left Dean with his mouth agape. I chuckled at him.

"I think I like this girl." I smile, "She's sassy, particularly towards Dean which I'm currently enjoying very much at the moment" I smile. Him having no idea how annoyed I am with him.

"'Kid's are the best.' You don't even like kids." Sam scoffs at Dean once she's left.

"I love kids." He argues.

"You didn't like kids when you were a kid." I tell him.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam counters. I wait a few seconds, Dean not saying anything just holding up a single finger; not even able to think of a single one. I shake my head Sam and I both heading into the Motel.

"I'm thinking." He shouts to us.


	7. Chick's dig Artist

Once we were checked into a room the first thing I did was take a well needed shower. Desperately in need of one after being stuck in the Impala half the day. Sam and Dean started up on some research while I cleaned up. They were searching for all the past drownings that ever occurred in this town; probably on that lake Manitoc.

I sigh happily as the warm water hit my tattoo covered skin. That's one thing I enjoy, out of the very short list; tattoos. It's something that started when I was 18. Always being fascinated with them. Dean took me to get my first one, we just finished hunting a shifter; did I ever mention how much I hate those sons of bitches. Definitely not my favorite experience, which Dean knew and tried to help cheer me up after by driving me to a tattoo shop. For my first one I got four simple solid black lines circling the top of my forearm just below my elbow to remind me of my small little 'family'. One for my Dad, one for Dean, one for Sam, and one for John. They're the only family I've known, my whole entire life. That simple tattoo was the start of many that were scattered all over my tan skin; most just small simple ones.

My shower was quick not spending any more time than I had to in the low pressure 'psycho esq' shower. I've grown used to all the dingy cheap Motel rooms; to say the least this was luxury, not knowing anything better. Just cheap scratchy sheets accompanied with a smell that won't wash out… I try my hardest not to think of it. If I do I end up sleeping on the floor, not much better, which isn't fun; I'd rather sleep in the Impala…

I dry off before putting on some clean clothes; the last of my clean ones. We we're gonna have to go to a laundry mat soon. I imagine the boys were running low on clean clothes themselves.

I stroll out of the bathroom feeling less stressed and no longer annoyed with Dean; the shower helping calm me down. I see Sam in the same spot, still glued to his laptop. Dean was rifling through his bag sniffing his clothes. Like I guessed. We need to wash our clothes. 'It's only half dirty.' is what he tells me all the time. I smirk at him shaking my head. Dean glances up at me "Did the kitty enjoy her cat bath?" he chuckles.

"What is your obsession with comparing me to cats?." I mutter to myself heading over to sit next to Sam.

Sam offers me a small smile before continuing whatever they were talking about, "Anyway, six more, spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered, either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace."

"So what we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asks sniffing one of his t-shirts throwing it on one of the beds.

"This whole lake monster theory - it just bugs me." Sam grumbles.

"Why?" Dean asks coming over by the two of us leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"Loch ness, Lake Champlain - there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam speaks, pulling up another article.

Dean stops him, pointing to the screen. "Wait. Bar; Christopher Bar - Where have I heard that name before?" Dean asks himself.

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May…" Sam tells him scrolling through the page, "Oh… Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband, Lucas' Father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued… Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." Sam tells us looking at a picture of Lucas who looked terrified. It broke my heart. I understand why Lucas was acting how he was. Going through that couldn't have been easy.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean mutters.

I look up at him sadly, knowing he's talking about his Mom. In a morbid kind of way I'm happy my Mom died when I was young; just cause I don't know who I'm supposed to miss. I never knew her. I don't remember a single things about her only what my Dad tells me. Unlike Dean and his Mom.

"Uh, hey I remember Andrea saying something about taking Lucas to the park around 3:00. How about we go talk to him, maybe he knows something that's why he's so quiet; he's just scared from whatever he saw." I offer, standing.

"Sounds good." Dean says.

After Sam searched the parks in the area we chose the closest one in hopes that they'd be at that one; and we were right.

After making the quick drive over we spotted Andrea sitting at a park bench watching Lucas.

"Can we join you?" Sam asks walking up beside her.

"I'm here with my son." She starts, with a tight smile.

"Oh. Mind if we say hi?" Dean asks Andrea with a smile before he and I stroll over to Lucas who was at a bench coloring quietly.

"Hey Lucas." I smile taking a seat next to him. "You remember us?" I ask, not expecting an answer.

"How's it going?" Dean asks, watching him color. "Ah," He chuckles bending down, "Oh, I used too love these things." He says picking on one of the many plastic Army men; making gun fire and explosion sounds. I smile at him the both of us chuckling. Lucas continued coloring not paying any attention to the two of us.

"So crayons is more your thing?" I ask with a smile.

"Hey, that's cool chicks dig artists." Dean nods, before leafing through the few drawing that sat beside Lucas. I saw one of a bike another that looked like black scribbles… "These are pretty good. You mind if I sit and Draw with you for awhile?" Dean asks sitting on the other side of him. " I'm not so bad myself." He mutters picking up some paper and a crayon. He starts to draw simple stick figures before talking to Lucas again, "You know, I'm thinking you can hear us. You just don't want to talk... I don't know exactly what happened to your Dad, but I know it was something real bad." He says sadly, " I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something…" He tells him, I look down. Forgetting that before all this Dean had a normal life; unlike Sam and I who knew nothing but hunting. "Anyway… Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or, uh… Or believe you. I want you to know that I will." Dean offers.

"We both will." I smile, telling Lucas. "You don't even have to say anything. You could draw us a picture about what you saw that day with your Dad on the lake… We just want to help and make sure nothing bad happens again." I try, Lucas still coloring silently.

Dean sighs, finishing his simple picture. Lucas still coloring quietly, "Okay, no problem. This is for you." Dean tells him moving the paper so he could see. "This is my family." Dean smiles while pointing to the figures in the picture. "Over here that's my Dad. That's my Mom." He points to the two with a slight pause, "That's my geek brother, and that's me…" He tells Lucas hoping for any type of reaction, "Then over here. That's Kat," He starts, catching me off guard, "She's like my family; one of my best friends." Dean smiles pointing to the simple stick figure to the side. The only difference from the rest was the cat ears, tail, and whiskers Dean drew on it. I shake my head with a bright smile. Dean putting the paper down next to Lucas, waiting for some kind of reaction ; finding none he sighs before standing upright. "Alright, so I'm a sucky artist. We'll see you around, Lucas." He smiles waiting for me. I smile sadly at the boy before getting up as well, following Dean back over to Sam and Andrea.

"Lucas hasn't said a word. Not even to me - Not since his Dad's accident." I hear her say once Dean and I are in earshot.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Sam offers, with a sad smile.

"What are the doctors saying?" I ask once we're close enough, curious as to what they think.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea breathed.

"That can't be easy for either of you." I say with a tight smile.

"We moved in with my Dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… When I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." She says looking to the three of us.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean tells her, offering some kind of comfort.

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish -" She stops just as Lucas strolls over, head down. "Hey, Sweetie." His Mom smiles, putting her arm around his shoulders. I look at him surprised when he hands Dean a piece of paper with crayon marks scrawled onto it. I looked to the picture in Dean's hands. It looked to be just a picture of a house.

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean smiles down at him before looking to the drawing. Nothing stood out; just a simple house. He folded it up before putting in his pocket as Lucas walked away back to the bench he was coloring at.


	8. What are you saying?

After talking with Lucas and his Mom we went back to the motel. Dean and I went out, leaving Sam at his computer doing research; Dean and I went out to find the closest laundry mat to wash our clothes. Relieved at having clean clothes. I had to throw in the shirt I was currently wearing after Dean 'accidentally' spilt detergent all over the front, forcing me to sit there in my bra; my leather jacket and bra the only thing covering my upper half. I have the sneaking suspicion he just wanted to see me in my bra. Typical Dean.

Once we were done at the laundry mat and I was fully dressed once again; we picked up Sam. The three of us went out to one of the local bars in town; just across the street to the motel. Sam was sitting with various news articles in front of him. Dean and I, being the fun ones, we're drinking. We deserved to take a minute away from the case after researching basically the entire day. I chuckle at Sam as Dean holds up his glass to me. I raise my brows clanking it with his, having a silent conversation about Sam's nerd obsession.

"Sam, come on why don't you put the case on hold for a minute and enjoy yourself." I say snatching the paper out of his hand, taking a sip of my beer.

"I'm good." He tells me grabbing the paper back. He's never been much on drinking compared to Dean and I. I sigh, knowing there's no convincing.

"Alright, whatever you say party pooper." I mutter to him sipping from my glass.

We sat in the corner for a while just talking. Brainstorming what possible creatures could be in that lake. I wasn't very engaged in the conversation; deciding to save the 'gang's' mystery machine hunting for tomorrow. Sam decided he was going to head back to the motel with it getting late; heading on 1 in the morning. Not like any of us sleep much anyway, but Sam is the one who needs it out of us. His nightmares still haunting him.

I waved a goodbye to Sam as he left, leaving Dean and I alone. The two of us heading to the bar to sit. "So, what do you think's happened to our Dad's?" I ask with a serious tone, catching Dean off guard; wanting to know what he thinks.

He sighs, getting two more beers. "Honestly, I think they're off the grid on purpose; and I have no idea why. It's been almost a month. We've called. They just don't want to be found."

"Or they're dead…" I mutter sadly. Trying all this time to stay positive and have hope but it was slowly dwindling each day they are still missing.

"Hey," Dean says sternly, "They're not dead. Those two are badass. Stop thinking like that." He tells me.

"Yeah… It's just why would my Dad stop calling me. Why couldn't they at least let us know they're okay…" I say taking a drink. "Doesn't make sense."

"I see it like this. Something's going down and they don't want us apart of it. They know how to stay off the grid, and they're good at it."

I scoff, "That just makes me even more worried." I tell him. "Something so big they don't want us apart of it. What could they be doing…"

"Try not to worry too much about it. Okay, Kat?" Dean tells me offering a smile.

"Yeah, okay." I smile back. I take Dean's advice and try not to worry too much. He and I drinking the night away; Hustling pool. The usual. All these guys think just because I'm a girl I can't beat their ass in pool. They're always so wrong; it's always entertaining seeing them fork up money. After cashing in an extra 200 bucks Dean and I head back to the bar. The conversation between us not lasting long, when I hear a deep voice beside me.

"Hey, little lady. I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away. You're gorgeous." I hear from beside me. I inwardly roll my eyes. Cheesy ass pick up lines, something I hate. I hear Dean sigh, extra annoyed lately with all the guys hitting on me; most of them in his imagination. Not this one though.

I put on a fake smile turning to the rugged man next to me; two glasses in his hand. "Unfortunately no I don't." I lie, " But I know karate and I could rip your lungs out." I smirk.

He laughs out breathily, surprised at my response. Not expecting that. "Feisty. I like it." He smirks leaning against the bar.

I smirk back, "You have no idea." I mutter to him.

"Well, what do you say we get drunk and make some bad decisions?" He asks handing me the other beer in his hand.

I laugh smiling accepting it, not being able to resist I mess with him once more. "I'd say it looks like you already are, and just did." I joke.

"Damn girl you are something." He smiles very nonchalantly checking me out.

"I've been told."

Just as fast as our conversation started it ended. Abruptly as Dean grabbed my arm pulling me away from the bar, leaving my drink I didn't even get to drink. "Dean, what the hell!" I whisper annoyed as he pulls us out the door.

He doesn't say anything, I pull his jacket to get him to stop walking when we were outside the bar along the quiet street. "Dean! What the hell was that?" I yell.

"I don't like it when all those dirtbags hit on you and try to pick your up." He tells me angrily, catching me off guard; continuing across the street back to the motel

I raise my brows following after him, "Oh, well if they're dirtbags what does that make you? An over controlling asshat, perhaps?" I question, aggravated at him for pulling me away from the bar. The alcohol completely drowning what little of a filter I had before, not thinking before I speak. What right does Dean have, telling me who I can and can't talk to. It's not like we're together, so why does he care... I don't get all clingy when he picks up chicks.

"What? Okay, you've obviously had something against me lately, so what is it?" He asks, halting in the middle of the empty parking lot. The only was the Impala parked a few feet away.

I sigh, running my hands through my hair tugging lightly. He doesn't even see it. "I mean… It's just… You don't…" I struggle stammering out my words not being able to form a coherent sentence.

"What is it Kat?" Dean asks pursing his lips his arms shrugging outwards.

"It's you Dean!" I yell, "I mean don't you think it's a little unfair?" I ask him, his face letting me know he was confused, so I continued on. "I can't talk to a man, God forbid one even looks my way without you pulling me away. Yet I'm just supposed to sit back and watch as you pick up anything with long hair and a nice rack. I mean what is it? You're allowed to sleep around have some 'fun' once in awhile, while you treat me like a 6 year old? News flash Dean I'm 22 years old! You're not my fu*cking father or my brother so stop acting like you are! I'm not a little girl and I don't need another person telling me what I can and can't do!" I yell at him. I've been wanting to say that for months, years even; but never having the courage. I guess all it took was a little liquid courage.

Dean stood across from me his mouth opening and closing in attempts to find words. He shakes his head, clearing it before finding words, "Jesus, Kat! Why do you think I hit on every girl?" He asks simply an edge to his voice.

I scoff, "To torture me is the only explanation I can think of." I spat harshly, rolling my eyes looking away from him leaning against the Impala.

"You have no idea…" He mutters to himself, barely loud enough for me to hear. "I do it because I can't stand being around the only girl I've wanted for the past 4 years... I can't handle it so I distract myself with any other girl but you!" He yells, my eyes going wide as I stare at him. This side of Dean I've never seen before. The Dean that's completely let down his walls, his tough facade gone. "I never wanted you to know because I know I'd never be good enough for you. I'm not what you deserve. I've kept it a secret all these years because I know that it would hurt you as much as it's hurting me." He tells me exasperated, turning pacing a few steps, running his hand over his face.

I stare at him, my brows knitted. Not knowing what to say, after Dean dropped that bomb. I mean we would always joke about this kind of stuff. I just never knew he was serious... "Dean…" I mumble. "What are you saying?" I ask all rage leaving me.

"I'm saying that I want you! I don't want any of those other girls. Just you…" He breaths out surprised at his own words, his eyes locked on my wide ones.

He suddenly felt far away but in reality he was just inches from me; all the moments before this I never realized how gorgeously green Dean's eyes were. I let my gaze slip lower landing on his lush lips which seemed different now that he's confessed his feelings; which I shared wholeheartedly. "Kat." He muttered that simple word he's said numerous times before; but this time it made my heart race. I looked back up into his green eyes once again, his expression was intense. For a moment I thought maybe he was angry and about to take every word back, saying it was a mistake; but before I could ponder any further, he pulled me forward closing the short gap between us covering my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I gasped at his sudden movements, catching me off guard but quickly responding to the kiss; surprising myself. Tilting my head to the side as I leaned back against the cool metal of the Impala, Dean's arms traveling to my sides effectively trapping me. His mouth was warm, lips softer than I imagined. He ran a hand up my back making me gasp as he slipped his tongue in my mouth, silencing me, taking control of the heated kiss; my heart rate not slowing in the slightest able to hear the pounding in my ears. I savored the kiss, he tasted like the beer we've been drinking throughout the night. His hand came up cupping my face, his calloused fingers brushing against my cheek as his other found it's way into my long golden locks. His lips pressed firmly against mine, our tongues fighting for dominance now. I moan as his hand slips lower traveling down my body landing firmly on my hip before squeezing lightly. My mind was still on overload, Dean was actually kissing me, still in awe that he had feeling for me. I smile into the kiss recalling my thoughts on how this movement would be, turning out better than anything I could have imagined. "It's about time Winchester. I made this birthday with four years ago." I mumble between the kiss with a smirk, causing Dean to chuckle before his lips find mine briefly, tasting me once more before pulling away. Allowing us both to catch our breath.

I cast my gaze downward my eyes glued to his toned chest. I rest my hands just under his jacket feeling the warmth between. Catching my lip between my teeth, recalling just seconds ago they were pressed against Deans. "I'm really glad I did that, been wanting to for years now." He breathes.

"Yeah, same here." I tell him with a ghost of a smirk.

"What?" He asks caught off guard.

"I'm surprised you never noticed." I chuckle. "Apparently we've been feeling the same way this entire time. All I have to say is all that sexual frustration makes for a mind blowing kiss."

He chuckles, "I can't wait to see what else it makes for." He winks down at me suggestively.

I shake my head with a laugh, "Nu-uh, sorry buddy you've got to earn that." I smirk pushing his chest away before the two of us make our way into the motel for some sleep; ready to get back to the case tomorrow.

I breath deeply as I feel my conscience coming back along with a sickening tug in my stomach accompanied by my pounding head. I groan quietly throwing my arm over my eyes, shielding the bright light. Recalling the events from last night made a smile tug at my lips. I roll over on my back seeing the room empty, the soft sound of the shower echoing from the bathroom; judging by the time Sam's probably out and Dean's the one in the shower.

My thoughts were right when I see Dean stroll out of the bathroom. Dripping wet. In only a towel. "Do you plan these things?" I question tiredly.

He smirks knowing he's successfully flustered me. "Course not, sweetheart." He winks grabbing some clothes strolling back through the steamy door.

"Christ…" I mutter to myself rolling out of bed, coming my fingers through my tangled hair walking to my bag. I pick it up grabbing out some aspirin to help with my headache. No regrets at all from last night. A smile finds its way to my lips again at just the thought.

Dean comes out from the bathroom once more now fully dressed. "Ah, why so smiley Kitty Kat?"

"Oh, no reason." I say coyly.

"I bet a few crumpled up bills it's because of that 'mind blowing kiss', as you called it." He smirks striding over. I hoped up to sit on the single small counter as he stood in front of me resting his arms at my sides.

"So that wasn't a dream." I smile, "Thank God."

He chuckles, "No, it wasn't." He says as I watch his eyes glance down at my lips.

I bite my lip just to toy with him, causing him to groan. I giggle, "It's just too easy to mess with you." I joke, moving my fallen hair behind my ear.

"I'd like to bite that lip." He dared.

I smirked, biting it again taunting him to. Just as he leaned in the sound of the doorknob turning abruptly pulled us apart. Dean stepping away as Sam walked through the door.

I chuckle nervously, hoping he didn't see anything. "Hey, Sammy… Where'd you go." I wonder hopping off of the counter as Dean sat on one of the beds.

"I went out to pick up some breakfast and I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." He says setting down the box and drink carrier full of coffee. I smile brightly, grabbing one from him. Silently thanking him before sitting back down on the bed opposite Dean, my back against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks, pulling on his shoes.

"I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam huffs sitting at the small table.

"He drowned?" I ask surprised.

"Yep, in the sink." He tells us with raised eyebrows.

"What the hell?" Dean mutters.

"I hope you just enjoyed that shower Dean." I tease taking a sip of my caffeine filled drink. "So, you're right this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." I voice out.

"Yeah, but what?" Sam inquiries.

"I don't know. A water wraith maybe? Some kind of Demon? I mean, something that controls water…" Dean voices thinking. An enlightened look crosses his face, "water that comes from the same source."

"The Lake-" I say picking up on where he's coming from.

"Yeah."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam Implies.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere. This is gonna happen again soon." Dean blurted, now worried.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. This all has something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam mused.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." I murmured, with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Get this too. I've been asking around. Lucas' Dad, Chris- Bill Carlton's Godson." Sam enlightens us.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit" Dean ordered, raising to his feet. I was about to get up to go with them when I realized I was still in my pajamas.

"You two go, call me and let me know what you find out." I uttered to the two. Dean nods sending me a wink before he leaves as I catch my lip bottom lip between my teeth, toying with him still.

I hear him groan out of annoyance, "let's go Sammy."

I laugh to myself as he leaves. I think I'm going to enjoy messing with him.

"Hey, where are you two?" I ask as I answering my phone, since they've been gone for a few hours now.

"We just stopped off to talk to Lucas."

"I thought you went to talk to Bill. What did you need to talk to the kid about?" I ask, confused. From what I saw yesterday he wasn't very talkative.

"We stopped by Bills but he didn't say much. Then I noticed the house. It was the same as in the picture Lucas gave me. I knew it looked familiar, he must have known somehow that another drowning was going to happen."

"Huh…" I muttered interested.

"The reason I called is Sam and I need you to search something for us."

"What is it?" I ask going over to my bag pulling out my laptop.

"I need you to find out how many churches are in the local area."

"Alright…" I mumble, searching the internet. Waiting a few seconds for the results to show. I scrolled through a few until one caught my eye."Uh, it looks like there's about 8. The closest one to us is just outside of town… Pretty close to the Carlton's house." I tell Dean.

"Okay, thanks Kat." Dean says about to hang up but my voice halts him.

"Hey, wait! Why are you headed to a church?" I ask.

"Lucas drew another picture of a house that was next to a church. It's the best lead we've got, so we're going with it." He tells me taking a shot in the dark.

"Alright. Hey you come and pick me up when you're finished. I want to help." I tell him.

"Will do." He replied hastily before hanging up.

It took about an hour for Dean and Sam to pick me up, going a little stir crazy from being stuck in the motel half the day.

"What'd you guys find out?" I ask after climbing in my spot in the backseat.

"So it turns out a little boy, Peter Sweeney, lived at that house. Went missing almost 30 years ago; never found. Get this, he was also friends with Bill Carlton back in the day."

"Makes me wonder why all the people Bill loves are kickin it." Dean says.

"So what you think Bill killed Peter?" I ask.

"It's possible. Peter's spirit would be furious. I'd want revenge." Dean says, as we drive back over to Mr. Carlton's to ask him about the boy. He was definitely hiding something.

The familiar squeak of the Impala doors sound as we all climb out heading to Mr. Carlton's door. Dean knocks a few times waiting for him to answer, he never does.

"Mr. Carlton!" Dean yells out.

"Hey! Check it out!" Sam says, pointing to the lake.

"What is he doing?" I panic sprinting to the docks alongside Dean and Sam.

" ! You need to come back here! Come out of the water!" Dean yells from next to me along with Sam, "Turn the boat around!" He wasn't listening...

I watch as the man shrinks into the distance. I jump releasing a short gasp when his boat abruptly flips, a giant splash coming from under it. I wait and watch in hopes of Mr. Carlton surfacing but he never does.

"Well, there goes our source of information…" I mutter looking out at the lake, as both the boys huff.

"Sam, Dean, Katie. I didn't expect to see you here." I hear as Andrea and Lucas come into the police station we were forced to come to after the cops found us at Mr. Carlton's after he disappeared into the lake. I also noticed how fidgety Lucas was, making me concerned.

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" Sheriff asks, his patience worn thin with the three of us.

"I brought you dinner." Andrea offers placing a bag down on the desk.

The sheriff sighs, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I really don't have the time." He mutters, tiredly.

"I heard about bill Carlton. Is it true is something going on with the lake?" She asks, fearful.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home." He tells her. I look down at Lucas who was shaking and rocking in the chair he sat in. It was obvious he was upset. He bolted up rushing to Dean's side tugging on his arm hurriedly.

"Lucas, Hey, what is it? Lucas?" Dean freaks bending down trying to calm the boy. "Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

"Andrea you should take Lucas home." Sheriff tells her more sternly this time, as Andrea prys Lucas off of Dean's arm. The two reluctantly walking out the door, Lucas looking to Dean, worried.

"You three need to follow me,now." He orders. We head into his familiar office taking a seat.

"Okay, just so I'm clear. You see… something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?"

"Yeah, that sound about right." I tell him.

"I'm supposed to believe this. Even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible and you're not really wildlife service…" He says, making my breath hitch. Well, shit we're in trouble... "That's right, I checked. The departments never heard of you three." He finishes eyeing us.

"See? Now we can explain that." Dean tries.

"Enough, please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple options here." He starts, standing threateningly behind his desk. "I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance, or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear-view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." He gruffs out menacingly.

"Door number two sounds good." Dean speaks for us.

"That's the one I'd pick." He tells us, before sending us away reminding us again that he never wanted to see us anywhere in this town. Basically being kicked out we went back to the motel to gather up our things and leave. Dean not saying a word since the sheriff's office.

It was dark by the time we got of the road, Dean still not saying much.

"Green." Sam tells Dean as we sat at the stoplight.

"What?" Dean asks lost in thought. I knit my eyebrows downward, wondering why his sudden change in demeanor

"Light's green" Sam says again. Dean drives the car forward just to turn the wrong way. "Ah. interstates the other way." Sam says looking back.

"I know." Dean says determined.

"What are we doing?" I ask from the back knitting my brows further down in confusion.

"We're going back." Dean says simply.

"But, Dean this job. I think it's over." Sam tells him with a huff.

"How are you so sure?" Dean asks a serious tone.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam retorted sounding sure with his assumption.

"So what if we take off and this thing isn't done? What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?" Dean shoots questions back.

"Why would you think that?" I ask concerned, wondering what's going on in his brain.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean worries.

"That's what this is about?" Sam requested confused.

"I just don't want to leave town will I know the kid's okay." Dean says, making me smile at how much he cares for the boy.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" Sam questioned puzzled.

"Shut up." Dean smirks, as he drove us to Andrea's house.


	9. Dead in the water

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man." Sam questions hesitant about this whole thing. Showing up in the middle of the night.

"Yeah…" dean shrugs, about to knock on the door. Before he could even knock once the door swings open, revealing Lucas who was in a state. He was panting and scared.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Dean shouts as the three of us follow behind Lucas who ran up the stairs in the house. I run behind Dean. Lucas stopping at a door that had water spilling out from under it.

"Sam get the door open!" I shout, as Sam rams his shoulder into the door a few times before it gives way. Dean holding Lucas back. I see Hands gripping the edge of the overflowing tub. My eyes widen as I rush forward. Sam and I's hands diving under the water gripping onto the body of who I assume to be Andrea. I pull upwards with all my strength, Andrea not budging. "Come on!" I groan out as I yank upwards. This poor boy isn't losing his Mom too. Taking a breath I pull with all my might, determined to get her out. I sighed in relief when Sam and I pull her up and out of the dark mucky colored water. The three of us clattering to the tiled floor. I grab the towel laying on the floor a few feet from me covering Andrea. "Are you okay?" I worry.

She numbly nods, numbly; still trying to suck in air.

After Andrea calmed down Sam started to explain what was going on. Dean and I in the library looking for any useful information.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I ask Dean as I leafed through the library's books and albums.

"Anything with Peter Sweeney. It still doesn't make sense why it went after Andrea." Dean tells me pulling out a photo album.

"Alright…" I mutter back pulling out a promising looking book. I open it up flipping through the few pages. It looked mostly like pictures from a camp. One of the pictures catching my eye. "Hey Dean,cheek this out?" I ask pulling the picture from the book flipping it over. '12 years old.'. We rushed the book back into the kitchen setting it down in front of a still freaked Andrea.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean questions, putting down the old photo album in front of her.

"What?" She mutters, confused. Glancing at the picture he was referring to. "Um, no," she shakes her head, "I mean, except that's my Dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures."

"That's it! Chris Bar's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to Sheriff." I say, brows raised lips parted.

"Bill AND the Sheriff - They were both involved with Peter." Dean adds on..

"What about Chris?" Sam asks.

"My dad? What are you talking about?" Andrea asks shaking her head, the new information confusing her more. I glance over to the entry way when I notice Lucas stand in front of the door looking out into the woods.

"Lucas? Lucas, what is it?" Dean shouts to him as he walks out the front door. The four of us following after him seconds later, concerned.

"Lucas honey?" Andrea calls. Lucas stopped on a patch of earth just looked up at Dean then back down to the ground like he was trying to tell him something.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Sam tells the two.

Lucas stops on a patch of moss growing on the ground before Andrea pulls him back towards the house. I look to Sam and Dean with a shrug. "I guess we dig." I offer. The two of them went to get some shovels from the Impala. I stood in the spot Lucas led us to kind of like a marker until they got back. The two brothers starting to dig into the soft earth. Not having to dig far before a clank sounded. All our eyes connecting for a split second before the three of us grabbed a hold of the object pulling it up from the dirt. My eyes went wide realizing what the object was. Peter's bike

"Who are you?" I hear beside us. I look up quickly putting my hands up when I see Jake holding a gun aimed at us; traveling between his different targets. Dean side steps a little in front of me which doesn't go unnoticed by me. I placed a hand on his shoulder, essentially halting him.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Dean tells him.

"How did you know that was there?" He shouts waving the gun towards the bike then back up to us.

"What happened - You and Bill killed Peter," I ask as his threatening eyes traveled to me.

"You drowned him in the lake, and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean shouts as he glares back his own threatening stare.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake shrugs off, acting coy.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago and now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." I tell him, with a light glare.

"Dad!" I hear Andrea yell as she runs up.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's Mom felt. And then after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam tells him, his hands still held up as Jake's gun travels between the three of us.

"How do you know that?" He scoffs, disbelievingly.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." Dean tells him with a cold glare

"Listen to yourselves. You're insane." He laughs amused.

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them." Dean glares before instructing him.

"Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." I speak my voice full of malice towards Jake.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea stammers, surprised.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars, and they're dangerous." He yells. His gun threatening us, moving between us Jake not knowing who he should be worried about.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me. Tell me - you didn't kill anyone." Andrea begged fearful. Jake breathes heavily, not being able to form any words. "Oh, my God." Andrea gasps.

"Billy and I were at the lake... Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time… it got rough." He whispered out lowering his gun, "We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, But we held him under too long, and he drowned… We let the body go, and it sank…" I sigh, shaking my head. Not knowing how to take care of this spirit now. Having no bones to salt and burn. Nothing to stop him from killing Jake and his family. "Oh, Andrea. We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost - it's not rational." Jake shakes his head, appalled.

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean orders.

Andrea gasps looking towards the lake. I look over my eyes becoming wide. Lucas was bent down reaching towards the water. My feet automatically began moving. Running towards the little boy.

"Lucas!" Jake shouts. Beginning the string of yells after. All of us shouting towards the little boy in hopes of him hearing.

"Lucas!" Andrea screams, "Lucas! Stay where you are!"

I hear a faint whispering as I approach the water ' _Come play with me_ ' repeating a few times.

"Oh my God!" Andrea panics as Lucas gets pulling into the dark water. I release a breath pushing my legs faster through the trees trying to get to the dock that was so close.

"Andrea, Stay there." I heard Sam yell, making sure Andrea doesn't get close to the water.

"No, Lucas!" Andrea screams panicked. I sprint faster to the dock. I shrug off my leather jacket unhooking my belt letting them both fall to the dock along with my shoes before diving into the cold water. I couldn't see much under the water; mostly just black foggy nothingness. No Lucas. I look around me once more before coming up for air. I see Sam across from me, catching his breath. "Andrea we'll get him, just stay on the dock!" He yells before we both go back under in search for the little boy. Still nothing.

I come up in need of air Dean emerging seconds after me, "Kat?" He asks, I shake my head sadly my hair clinging to my face and neck. Breathing deeply trying to catch air. Dean shakes his head frustrated before diving back under.

I was just about to go under in search again stopping when I hear Jake, "Please, it's not his fault. It's mine. Please take me!" He yells out.

"Jake, no! What are you doing, get back on the dock!" I yell to him as he starts walking into the lake.

I sigh shaking my head, not able to talk any sense into him, I go back under. I swim my way to the bottom of the lake using my hands to see, since my eyes were useless; the lake was pitch black. I feel around in hopes of finding the little boy. Running out of breath from my efforts, feeling nothing but the mucky ground of the lake I begin feeling defeated. I shake my head. The need for air becoming more urgent but the need to find the boy was higher. Not wanting to face Andrea with empty arms. My eyes widened feeling the wet fabric along with a small torso covered by it. My heart rate picks up happy I found the boy and the another possibility was because of the air which was swiftly dwindling in my lungs. Determined now I kick off the ground swimming up to the surface, not realizing how far down I was and how much longer it would take with hauling up an extra body. Just able to use a single arm while the other gripped firmly around Lucas. My fabric clattered legs, along with Lucas making me extra heavy with wet clothes. My mouth betrays me involuntarily opening to cough out, badly in need of oxygen breathing in the water. I start panicking once the water invaded my lungs, it felt foreign causing me to cough more. I start losing consciousness just a few meters from the surface, right before I passed out was when I felt arms wrap around the both of us. Letting go once I did knowing Lucas would get to his Mom; my eyes rolled back uncontrollably.

I heard the foggy voices shouting around me. Barley making them out. _Wake up... Don't leave me... Open your eyes... Breath, dammit..._ It all sounded miles away, the desperate voice mumbled together. I felt the cold water coming up my throat, leaving it raw and irritated. I coughed uncontrollably expelling the lake water. I felt arms wrap around me leaning me against them as they patted my back. "What the hell, Kat!" I hear that familiar voice breath, that voice that makes me melt. "Is Lucas okay?" I question hoarsely eyes barely open, coughing specks of stray water up as I began to shiver. I felt a jacket being thrown around my shoulder, trapping me in it's warmth. The smell of leather and whiskey invading me.

"Yeah, he's gonna be okay. Not to different from you right now." Dean jokes, referring to my half out of it state. Cherishing every breath I could take it. "I think I need to put you on a suspension." He starts, joking with me.

"Why?" I question hardly as he hauls me up, cradling me.

"When did you turn into me, you need to start worrying about your own safety too. I can't do it all sweetheart." He chuckles with an obvious smirk.

"I worry about you. You worry about me seems fair if you ask me." I smile, glancing behind Dean. I see Sam carrying a shaking Lucas along with a worried Andrea by his side following a ways behind us.

Andrea had us stay with her for the night. We planned on leaving tomorrow morning now the case was resolved more than solved.

"Look,we're not gonna save everybody." Sam says, feeling defeated about Jake.

"I know." Dean mutters, still upset.

"Sam, Dean, Katie!" Andrea calls from across the street.

"Hey!" Sam greets as she makes her way over.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Andrea tells us straightening his hair. I smile down at Lucas who held a covered tray.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas mutters to his Mom, voice still scratchy.

"Of course." Andrea smiles, patting his back. Lucas smiles as he hands the tray to Dean.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this in the car." Dean tells him, heading over to the Impala doors. He puts the tray down in the back before sitting in the back, legs out the side resting on the pavement, Dean sending a soft smile towards Lucas.

"All right, If you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." Dean tells Lucas, a smile forming on my lips.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas cheers happily, making my smile brighten.

"That's right. Up high. You take care of your mom okay?" Dean tells him high-fiving Lucas.

"All right." He nods with a smile. He looks up to me before hugging me quickly.

"Oh…" I mumble surprised, returning the hug. I flashed him a smile as he made his way back to his Mom.

"Thank you." Andrea says gratefully to the three of us.

Dean nods offering a kind smile, "Alright Sam move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."


	10. Oh yeah, I remember Mr Rogers

"Sam, wake up!" Dean yells, shaking Sam. Sam jolts up from his nightmare looking around frantically. I look at him sadly; still tired myself from just waking up. We just finished with a hunt a few days ago. A demon was causing biblical esq plane crashes; Dean wasn't to thrilled about having to get on a plane. We got it done with minimal bumps and bruises. Currently, the three of us were crammed in the Impala, trying to get some sleep. Until Sam woke both Dean and I seconds ago; he was yelling for Jess, still having nightmares about her...  
"I take it I was having a nightmare?" He asks, looking to Dean.  
"Yeah, another one." Dean tells him, I lay my head back down throwing my arm over my eyes, sighing attempting to go back to my much needed sleep; it was still too early...  
"Hey, at least I got some sleep." I hear him mutter to Dean.  
"Hey, you know, sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk about this." Dean tells him in a serious tone.  
"Are we here?" Sam asks, changing the subject; which he's been doing a lot lately.  
"Yeah... Welcome to toledo, Ohio." Dean says dryly. Not at all excited.  
"So, what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asks.  
"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean says, before I feel someone shove me then flip my hair up, causing it to land in my face. "Let's go." He says before getting out, I glance up seeing him leaning into my window with a smirk.  
"You two have fun..." I mumble tiredly, shutting my eyes. Dean muttered something back to me as the two of them left. Leaving me in the back of the Impala; the brothers heading inside to check out the vic's body. I'll pass on that. I prefer the smell of coffee in the morning over formaldehyde...  
I slept while the boys checked out the body; which wasn't long. Dean woke me up, unintentionally, when they came strolling back. He was yelling at Sam; something about losing 120 bucks. I shake my head sleepily, attempting to tune them out.  
"Whatever..." Dean sighs. The familiar noisy sound of the Impala door opening caused my eyes to open. I groan sitting up, still tired; I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. "Well good morning, Kitty Kat. Have a nice cat nap." Dean laughs, the only one who laughs. He always thinks his jokes are so funny.  
I shake my head at him sending him a tired glare. Why does he ALWAYS feel the need to call me 'Kitty Kat' in the morning. It's annoying and I hate it. "Don't call me Kitty Kat. I hate it." I rasp out, groggy.  
"Rawr." Dean mutters to me with a smirk, before turning over the key; the roar of the Impala sounding through the lot. I roll my eyes before he starts driving. Apparently they were going to talk to the vic's daughter. I told them just to drop me off at a motel on the way there. I was going to start researching for anything that can tell us how Mr. Shoemaker's eyes basically turned into melted ice cream on a hot day.  
"We'll be back..." Dean muttered before leaving. I hummed in response before opening up my laptop.

After hours of researching; I found nothing. The best thing to do would be wait for Sam and Dean to get back and see what they were able to find out. So in the meantime I cleaned my guns, took a shower, got some lunch from across the street, and waited for the two to get back. It felt like they were gone hours...  
I turn my head at the sound of the motel door opening. I was sprawled out on the bed, absolutely bored. "What are you wearing?" I hear Dean ask from over by the door. I look up from my spot on the bed seeing his eyes wide. I look down to my clothes. I admit it was different than my usual attire, not by much.  
"Clothes..." I mutter, confused. Laying my head back down.  
"Is that what you call 'that'?" He asks pointing to my body.  
"What the big deal Dean? Are you my Dad?" I joke smirking at him, which makes him drop the topic.  
"So, you wanna hear what we found out?" Sam asks laying down on the opposite bed.  
"Yeah, I can't wait." I smile sarcastically.  
Sam chuckles along with dean, "So, we think it's bloody mary." Sam tells me.  
I sit upright. "What!" I laugh. "You can't be serious. Everyone around the world plays that stupid game and as far as I know nobody's died from it." I say.  
"Yeah, well, maybe everywhere else it's just a story; but here it's actually happening." Dean tells me, "Whatever it is we've got some researching to do; and it's gonna be a bitch."  
"Why?" I wonder confused.  
"Library's out of order." Dean grumbles. "So we're stuck here." He says grabbing Sam's laptop turning it on; taking a seat at the table by the window.  
"Joy." I raise my brows pulling my laptop out again going over to join Dean.  
The three of us sat in the dingy Motel room searching articles and obituaries as far back as they went for any Mary that died in front of a mirror, the whole thing quickly becoming exhausting. Sam passed out a while ago, Dean and I decided it best to let him sleep.  
"So, Dean. Are you going to tell Sam? About us and our... Canoodling behind his back." I ask, glancing up from my screen. "You know he'll find out on his own eventually. He's not stupid."  
"Yeah, I'll tell him. Eventually." He smirks chuckling, looking through the book in his lap. My mind dismisses our conversation when I hear Sam across the room. He starts tossing and muttering things, obvious he's having another nightmare. His sleep didn't last long though. He woke up the same way he has been for the past month; gasping with watery eyes.  
"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" He grumbled tiredly to us.  
"Cause I'm an awesome brother. So, what did you dream about?" Dean asks, hoping Sam will finally talk about this.  
"Lollipops and candy canes." Sam says from the bed. I sigh.  
"Yeah, sure..." Dean mutters, trying to hide his annoyance. I glance up at him from my laptop screen offering a small smile.  
"You find anything?" Sam asks.  
"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No." He shrugs, shutting the book he's been reading. "I've looked at everything. A few local women, A Laura and Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh... No Mary." Dean says rubbing his face.  
Sam sighs. "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."  
"I've been searching for strange deaths, in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." I look at the two, letting my statement hang in the air before the ringing of my cell phone pulls my attention away.  
"Hello?" I say answering it, halting my research.  
"Hey, Katie, it's Roger." The familiar voice on the other end says.  
"Roger! Hey!" I smile happily, surprised he's calling. It's been years since I've talked to him. He was one of my 'friends' while at one of the many high schools I've been too. I see Dean give my hand a glare which I held my phone in. I shake my head slightly. Dean and Roger never got along, one could say. Roger and I we were an item, for the short month I was at Monroe High. I ended it once we left; knowing nothing would ever come from it. It was a small town in southeast Michigan, my Dad and John were working a case at.  
My smile slowly fades, knowing if he's calling me it's not just to chit chat. "I know if you're calling me something has to be up. What is it?" I ask worried.  
He laughs, breathily, "Yeah... Uh, you're the first person who came to mind, knowing what you do." He says referring to my 'job'. He's known about everything supernatural for a few years now. I found it quite comical that I'd date the boy with a ghost haunting his newly moved into house.  
"So recently there's been a lot of 'Animal attacks' is what it looks like." He says.  
"Oh, yeah... Hmm there was just a full moon so it's possible you could have a werewolf in the area." I tell him. "Do you have any details?" I ask.  
"Yeah actually, anything you need I've got."  
"Oh, yeah, how's that." I laugh.  
"You're talking to the new Sheriff." He says, I can tell by his tone he had a smirk.  
"Oh, Sherriff really never expected that one." I laugh with raised brows. "So, what can you tell me?" I ask getting back to the possible case.  
"A couple nights ago a few Teenagers went poking around one of the abandoned islands in Monroe, Kauslers Island. "  
"Huh. What's so special about it?"  
"Nothing it's been abandoned for years. Nobody's lived there since the 60's. But it's considered one of the 'local party spots' for the younger crowd, a few days ago two teens were murdered; pretty gruesome too.  
"What happened to them?"  
"Corner said 'Animal attack' they were mauled to death. He says it looked like a wild dog, but after seeing the body I gotta tell you it must have been one hell of a dog ..."  
"Were their hearts missing?" I ask, the only obvious thing would be a werewolf.  
"No, but the strange thing is their eyes and tongues were."  
"What?" I shout, confused. Both the boys looking at me with questioning eyes.  
"Yeah, I don't know. I thought I'd call because we just had another one last night. I was wondering if you could come check it out."  
"Uh..." I mutter, glancing at Sam and Dean who were watching me, halting from searching for this Mary girl. Sam gave me a nod, silently telling me to go help Roger out. "Sure. I can be there in a few hours, I'm just in Toledo, Ohio." I tell him.  
"Wait what?" Dean says putting his arms out, looking at me with surprise.  
"Thanks Katie. I really appreciate it, I'll text you the address and details." He says.  
"Yeah, course. I'll see you soon." I say before hanging up.  
"Uh, what are you doing?" Dean asks, brows raised with a questioning look.  
"That was Roger. He said there's been a lot of weird 'Animal attacks' lately. So I figured I'd go check it out. Give him a hand." I tell him.  
"Oh yeah, I remember Mr. Rogers." Dean says aggravated.  
I roll my eyes. "Seriously Dean... It's been what, six – seven years. You can't still hate the guy." Sam chuckles.  
"I don't hate him." Dean says giving Sam a glare.  
"Mm-hmm, anyways I'm going." I say not believing him one bit, getting up to start packing my bag.  
"Whoa whoa wait. You're not going by yourself!" Dean tells me as I shove my laptop in my bag which was full of clothes and my other essentials.  
"Well you two are busy here with this 'bloody Mary' thing so it kinda looks like I am." I say going in the duffle full of our stuff that Sam brought in, I grab out my gun along with my belt; full of my other essentials.  
"Just wait, hold up a minute-" Dean says getting up trying to stop me from packing my stuff.  
"No, Dean. I'm not gonna wait. Who knows how long this Mary case is gonna take. He said there was another murder last night. So sorry but yes I'm going by myself. I'm perfectly capable." I argue walking past him to the motel door dropping my bag by it before opening the door.  
"Kat-" He yells halting me, door half open.  
"Sorry I'm done talking about it!" I tell him going outside.  
Luckily there was a car rental shop next to the Motel. I left Dean and Sam in the Motel room; probably arguing... while they did that, I went across the street to rent a car.  
"Hello, little lady what can I do for you?" The man asks kindly once I walk into the rental shop.  
"Hi can I rent a car for around a week, roughly?" I ask.  
"Sure thing, I just need to see some license and payment." He smiles.  
I pull out my 'license' handing it over to him along with my 'credit card'.  
He gives it a once over pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright, just need you to fill this out and we'll be good to go. You want anything specific?" He asks.  
"Uh, do you have any Range Rovers?" I ask, filling out the form quickly then handing it back to him.  
"Sure do," He says taking the paper before heading over to the cabinet full of keys. Pulling out a sleek black one, "Here ya go. Just bring it back in 'roughly' a week." He smiled kindly before handing it over. "It's parked over on the side. I'll have someone show you."  
"Thanks!" I smile heading outside. After getting my rental car, I drive back over to the Motel parking it next to the Impala. I sigh walking back into the room to finish up packing up my stuff. I could tell once I stepped foot back in the Motel room Dean and Sam had been arguing the entire time. Both their eyes locking on me once I walk into the room. I could probably cut the tension with a knife... Sam's face held annoyance while Dean's was a mix between anger and worry. I know Dean doesn't want me to go but I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Whatever this thing is it shouldn't be too hard. Who knows it might just be a human, because people are crazy...  
Dean stares at me as I go around the room picking up my things, quietly, they were scattered around the messy room among the papers and articles. He releases a sigh he's been holding in, grabbing my empty black duffle bag which was laying on the bed, "I'll go pack up some stuff from the trunk." He says plainly, heading out the door with a slam.  
"Gee he really shoved his tampon up there..." I mutter to Sam who was on the bed Laptop on his lap, searching the web for Mary.  
"He's just worried about you. You know how Dean can be." Sam tells me.  
I go and sit across from him on the other bed sitting with one of my legs pulled to my chest. I wrap my arm around it resting my head on my knee. "He needs to understand that I'm not 6 years old I can take care of myself. I've – We've been doing this our whole lives. I know what I'm doing..." I say aggravated.  
"He knows you're not 6 and he knows you can take care of yourself. Dean just worries that you might leave... To go hunt, on your own." Sam tells me closing his laptop placing it beside him.  
"What do you mean? He can't really think that... He thinks I'd leave you two?" I ask, "Come on, Sam. You two have to know by now I'm not going anywhere. You two morons are helpless without me." I giggle, smiling.  
"Yeah, we're stuck with you."  
"Yup like an annoying piece of gum on the bottom of your shoe. I'm not going anywhere." I laugh. "You tell Dean he's got nothing to worry about. Make sure he stays focused."  
"I will." He promises just as Dean strolls back into the room, the black duffle now filled.  
"Is that plastic piece of crap out there yours?" Dean asks with a grimace.  
"Yeah Dean. What do you expect me to walk there?" I laugh. "There's not exactly a classic car rental around the corner..." I joke.  
He shrugs with a grunt, "Yeah... Here I don't know what you're gonna need so I just packed for anything."  
"Aww, you're so sweet packing my lunch for me." I laugh as he puts the bag down onto the mattress.  
"Shut up..." He tells me trying not to laugh. "So you got any idea what this thing is?" He asks.  
"Well, he said they're animal attacks so I thought it was a werewolf but all the vic's still have their tickers. Then Roger told me something strange-"  
"What?" Dean asks, sitting next to Sam across from me.  
"He said their eyes and tongues were missing..."  
"What the hell... What's up with all the missing eyes." Sam interjects.  
"Maybe it's some werewolf-bloody Mary Hybrid..." I joke, chuckling. "Who knows it's probably just some nut job. So you have nothing to worry about." I say, mostly to Dean.  
"Mm-hmm, crazy killer who cuts out your tongue and eyeballs, nothing to worry about." Dean mumbles to himself.


	11. It's a Dog Lady

I toss my duffle bag in the back; which was full of anything I could possibly need. Salt, salt filled shotgun shells, silver bullets, a shotgun, pistol, holy water, E.M.F, iron rounds, and more which made it obscenely heavy. I was hoping for a werewolf but I still was unsure. It could be anything. The supernatural world baffles me sometimes.

"Are you sure you can't just wait, until we're done here?" Dean asks for the hundredth time putting my other bag in the trunk as well.

"Dean…" I grumble. I was tired of arguing about this, that's all we've been doing for the past hour. "I'll be fine! It's just a little less than 3 hours away. If I think I can't handle it I'll call you. Now can I go?" I ask, opening my car door.

He sighs, "Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah, of course I always am." I smile, tossing my purse over into the passenger seat.

"I just worry about you is all…" Dean tells me.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of obvious." I joke, "You don't have to worry anyway. I'll finish this case if it even is one; and I'll be back before you know it." I laugh, about to get into the driver's seat.

"Hey, Kat hold up…" Dean stops me grabbing my arm, spinning me around.

"Dean, I-" Before I could protest his lips connected with mine. I smiled enjoying the newfound secret romance happening between us. My eyes closed as my lips locked with his. I felt my back hit against the cool metal of the rental car, my arms resting around Dean's leather covered shoulders. His soft lips felt right against mine, like they were made just for me to kiss. I felt my face heat up when he slipped his tongue into my mouth, the strong taste of whisky was evident, his hands holding my bare sides which caused goosebumps to form across my skin. I reluctantly pulled away, after what felt like minutes, really only seconds passing, I placed my hand against his broad chest.

"Damn… You just had to do that…" I mutter to myself.I definitely did not want to leave now.

"Don't let Mr. Rogers get any ideas." He tells me with a smirk. I laugh breathlessly.

"Only if you kiss me like that when I get back." I tell him with a smirk, biting my lip just to put him on edge. He was about to speak, but I cut him off. "I'll see ya later Dean!" I smirk climbing into the driver's seat, successfully leaving Dean hot and bothered.

The drive was short, compared to our usual ones, I got there in just over 2 hours. It was late so I knew I couldn't check out the Vic's bodies or talk to Roger. The next best thing was to check out this Island he told me about. After pulling up the GPS on my phone. It ended up being perfect. Right off the expressway. Following the orders from my GPS, the only company I had right now. I found myself doubting my decision when it had me pull off down a dark road.

"Eww, I don't know about this…" I mutter to myself as the concrete road drops off into dirt and gravel, trees surrounding the area to my right and water on my left from the lake. I rolled down my window trying to wake me up, needing to be sharp to check out this place. On alert if anything should happen.

I drive my Rover down the pitch black road, turning on my Brights to help me see. The dusty dirt road was walled by trees, tall grass, and weeds. The lake sparkling from the moon just past the limited amount of greenery. I sighed releasing a nervous chuckle at the sound of dogs barking in the distnce. "Alright Mr. Psycho Wolf, I'm ready to play." I mutter to myself.

The whole scene was ominous, to say the least. I slowed the car down when I drove past the chain link fence, recently put there to keep out curious teens. I parked my Rover a few yards ahead of the entrance, hoping that any passer by's wouldn't think anything of it. I hardly doubt anyone would be driving down this road at this time anyway. The only houses on this road are towards the end a mile down or so… and most likely they're sleeping.

I sigh before pulling my key out of the ignition shoving it in my front jacket pocket, getting out from the driver's seat. I go to the trunk pulling the latch, pulling up on the door. The overhead lights go on in the car igniting the dark. I look behind me seeing nothing but the road and weeds along each side. This place is pretty creepy… Coming from me that's saying something, ganking ghosts and Demons on the regular. I shake my head before going in my duffle grabbing out my pistol checking the rounds before shoving it into the back of my shorts. I grab out a flashlight and my other pistol with my silver bullets. Not being able to think of anything else I close the trunk.

Just as I was about to head to the fence my phone started to vibrate the quiet sound of Warrants 'Cherry pie' playing, the noise coming from my belts pouch. I groan digging through it pulling it out. I see Dean's name flash on the screen. I shake my head, not a good time Dean…The way he kissed me still fresh in my mind; making it hard to focus. I press the end button denying his call before I tuck my phone in the back pocket of my shorts. I turn my flashlight on igniting the darkness in front of me. I look around seeing nothing but tall greenery and dying trees. I start making my way to the entrance; the only sound around me was the soft sound of crickets and water splashing against the shore a few feet away from me. I shine my flashlight around inspecting the fence, barbed wire lining the top. They really don't want anyone in here. I duck under the pole meant to keep cars out hesitantly walking to the fence, seeing nothing but a concrete road beyond it; leading to the island. I grab the chains which were holding the fence closed, inspecting the lock attached to it. I grumble. Great the one thing Dean didn't put in my bag was a lock-pick. I shake my head releasing the chains. I shine my light on each end of the fence. Each end going into the water, well shit… I walk over to the left side looking for any way I could get it. I silently cheered when I found a pulled back bit in the fence, just barely big enough for someone to squeeze through. It was probably made by teens, I duck down going through it to the other side; carefully climbing through to stay out of the marshy earth. Once on the opposite side I look back, suddenly aware of how creepy this place was. The long stretch of road water surrounding each side the cold breeze hitting my bare legs, essentially trapped with the fence to my back; I jump when I feel my phone vibrating again. I release a breath trying to calm my racing heart. I pull out my phone once more pressing the green button answering it; knowing Dean won't stop calling until I answer.

"What, Sherlock. I'm busy…" I whisper into the phone, holding it between my shoulder and ear. I'm surprised he's even calling; it's around 4 in the morning. I hold up my flashlight again; my gun aimed right under it.

"Are you at the island right now?" He asks, "You still don't know what this thing is!"

"Yes I'm there and me talking on the phone with you isn't making it easy; so I'm not fighting with you right now Dean…" I mutter into the phone, slowly walking forward making my way to the main part of the tiny island.

I hear him sigh, "Sorry… hey at least stay on the phone. Get your nerd earpiece thing out." He says referring to my Bluetooth. I chuckle halting my walking to pull my Bluetooth out of my belts pouch before putting it over my ear turning it on and shoving my phone in my pocket; finding it easier to hold my flashlight and pistol. "You better not distract me…" I mutter.

"Me distracting… I'm never distracting." He says. That's a lie… Everything about him is distracting. Especially his lips...

"Whatever…" I mumble to him glancing over to the edge where the marshy land met the water. I stay on the solid concrete road not wanting to get my shoes mucky. I look back shining the light seeing I was a few yards in now. I sigh trying to release some tension, "This place is creepy. I don't see why teens feel the need to come here…" I tell Dean in a whisper.

"They're all young and stupid; they all think ghosts and monsters are just pretend; just made up to scare people." Dean says back, as I reach the main part of the island. I furrow my brows lowering my gun. This doesn't make any sense.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"There's nothing here. It's just land… A parking lot to say the least…" I mutter into the phone, my shoulders sagging; not really to worried anymore. I expected the worst. A house at least. "I don't know I think this is a bust… Just some deranged Dahmer type; who likes to snack on some eyeballs and tongues." I joke with a slight smile, Dean's laugh echoing through the other line.

My smile soon fades when I begin hearing a distant dog barking. I furrow my brows, that feeling coming back in my throat; fear. You know the feeling trust me. What would a dog be doing out here... I look around shining my light across the lot. I shine it over in the marshy grass to my left, my breath hitches when I see what looks to be a dog a ways away, crouched down on all fours near the water's edge. But the thing that made me stop breathing was its eyes which shone through the dark; bright red.

"Kat?" Dean asks, wondering why I went quiet, probably hearing the barking. "You okay?"

I don't answer I just stare at the 'dog' which stood a few yards away, staring at me; it started to grunt and growl. Shit…

"Kat what is that!" I hear Dean, to shocked to answer him, I released a breath when I see it stand on its back legs. What the… My mouth fell open in confusion. I knew it probably wasn't a good idea but I shined my light on it. My eyes widened, my feet starting to back away.

"Son of a…" I breathe, before I could finish my sentence the creature which I thought was a dog, obviously not stood straight up its red eyes locked on me. This was a Lady… She started grunting at me snarling just like the couple of dogs that walked by her side. They looked to be doberman pinschers. Seriously... That would explain the barking. The lady released a terrifying scream mixed with a grunt before she began running towards me back on all fours, just like the dogs by her side.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" I yell, I raise my gun aiming at her as I ran back down the long stretch leading to the island. She disappeared for a moment just to reappear again, more aggressive this time.

"Kat! What the hell is happening?" Dean yells to me.

"It's a Dog Lady!" I yell out as I continue running from the growling dogs and crazed ghost lady chasing me.

I try my hardest to tune out Dean who was yelling frantically at me now. I ran as fast as I physically can shooting behind me a few times just to stall her; knowing silver won't do anything to hurt this bitch and piss her off. I make it to the fence hurrying through the hole, not caring for my shoes as they stuck slightly in the marsh I frantically stumbled through, scraping my knees, before sprinting for my car; which I wished I parked closer now. With my heart beating out of my chest and Dean yelling in my ear I pull my key out of my pocket. Unlocking the car which was parked ahead of me; I look back still seeing the Lady, just her now. I hastily climb in the car turning it over ready to get out of here.

"Kat! Answer me!" Dean yells.

"Shut up!" I yell, as I lock the doors looking in the mirrors not seeing her anymore, Thank God… I sat there trying to catch my breath. I lean my head back closing my eyes breathing heavily. I scream hearing a thump in front of me opening my eyes to see the dirty old lady jump on the hood of my car, her face contorted, growling furiously at me as she scratched at my window. I frantically pull the shifter down shifting into reverse, speeding backwards trying to get her off. Once she's off I turn the car around speeding down the long dirt road, desperate to get the hell out of this place.

"Fuck!" I yell, trying to even my breathing and heart rate; which was racing once again.

"Kat, what the hell is happening?" Dean yells.

"It's a Dog Lady…" I mutter, still freaked out.

"Dog Lady? What the hell is that?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like Dean! A friggin Lady on all fours growling at me like a dog! A Dog Lady!" I yell freaked out, speeding down the road dust flying up behind me.

"Okay, just calm down. Take some breaths." He instructs.

I take his advice breathing, trying to even out my breath. Once I was calm and off the dirt road, back on the busy streets I speak, "I think it's a ghost…" I tell him. "I shot at it and it disappeared just for just a second. Silver only pissed it off though." I say.

"I really wish you wouldn't have went by yourself." He tells me.

"Well I did and I'm going to figure this thing out. I just have to research." I tell him, looking for a motel.

"Wait whoa you're going back there! Sam and I almost figured this Mary case out just wait for us." He says.

"Well when you get done you can meet me, but don't be upset if I'm already finished." I smirk, trying to mess with him. It was just too fun.

"Kat… I swear I don't know how you're Dad even kept you in line with how stubborn you are." He grumbles.

I laugh, "I know, I ain't no pistol Dean, I'm worse." I tell him with a smirk.

"Pft. You're a friggin rocket launcher compared to that bb gun." He jokes, breathlessly making me smile. "Please tell me you're headed to a motel for tonight. No more investigating tonight Daphne." He says, tired.

"I am. Chill out Fred, it's just Scooby's scary sister causing a problem." I joke, chuckling to myself. "I still don't understand why those kids were missing their eyes and tongues though… Something still doesn't make sense." I sigh, pulling into the vacant Motel parking my car.

"Just get some rest and do some digging tomorrow. You'll figure it out." He tells me.

"Okay… I'll call you tomorrow alright." I tell him.

"Yeah. You get some sleep." He tells me as I get out of my car heading into the building to get a room.

"I will, night Dean." I smile before hanging up, putting my Bluetooth back in my pocket, walking through the door. The motel manager offers me a kind smile before glancing at my appearance. My shoes covered in mud, knees scraped from falling when I crawled through the fence, hair a wild mess along with a light sheen a sweat on my forehead. I looked a hot mess. I smile nervously. "Hi, can I get a room for a couple days?" I ask sweetly.

"Uh, yeah of course." He says. I pull out my credit card handing it over. "Julie Hagerty." He smiles, "No offense but you look like you've had a rough night, Julie."

I laugh, "Yeah, kinda."

"You alright?" He asks, catching me off guard as he pulls out a book from the desk scrawling in it.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little spooked, I guess." I chuckle. "Hey, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He says apprehensively.

"You wouldn't know anything about Kauslers Island?"

"Oh, the Island off East Dunbar?" He asks.

"Yes! That's the one." I smile.

"Uh, nothing much. Just what all the folks around here say about it. Dog Lady Island they call it." He laughs.

"Ha, couldn't imagine why. What do they say?" I ask leaning on the counter.

He chuckles, "Just that it's haunted."

I chuckle along with him, "That's just silly." I mumble, "Why do they say it's haunted?" I ask.

"I hear that there was this old lady that lived out there, by herself; she was murdered one night. Pretty gruesome. They called her dog lady." He chuckles, "Say she acted just like her pack of wild dogs; then she was killed, I think they say it was a Local biker gang and now she haunts the island." He shrugs, "But that's all stories…" He mutters, grabbing a key.

"Yeah, of course…" I mutter back grabbing the key and my card back from him. "Thanks…" I nod to him.

"Course." He smiles before I turn heading through the halls of the motel searching for my room. I sigh once I find it finally realizing how tired I was. I unlock the door pushing it open to reveal the dingy motel room. I look up noticing the mirrors on the ceiling first. "Ah, great… A sex motel." I mumbled to myself closing the door. I toss my bag down on the table kicking off my muddy shoes and stripping off my jacket and t-shirt along with my shorts, leaving me in my boyshort panties, sports bra, and flannel.I make sure the doors locked before I rub my face tiredly striding towards the bed. Asleep almost instantly once my head hits the pillow.


	12. Dog Lady Island

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned reaching over to bedside table pulling it to my ear. "Hello?" I mumble tiredly half my face still smushed into the pillow.

"Morning sunshine!" I hear Dean's voice ring through the cell.

"Ugh… What time is it?" I mutter.

"Around 8:30, I just wanted to call and let you know Sam and I found this Mary chick. Turns out she was murdered; in front of a mirror."

"Did you track down the mirror?" I ask my eyes still closed.

"Not yet, that's what we're working on. We shouldn't be much longer; then we'll head up to you, help you out." He tells me.

"Dean Winchester, do you still think I can't handle a hunt on my own?" I ask rolling over resting my head on my palm.

He laughs nervously. "What?"

"You so do." I chuckle, enjoying the fact that he's nervous. "I'll prove you wrong don't worry." I smirk to myself, "I'll call you later Winchester." I say hanging up before he could respond. I toss my phone down; it landing among the sheets.

I sigh rolling out of bed grabbing my shorts throwing them on before striding to my shoes which were now dirtied with dried mud. I sigh, I'd just have to clean them later. I grab my wallet and cell phone, tossing on my leather jacket heading out the room going to get some coffee and something to eat.

I found a cafe a short distance down the road; I ended up getting some doughnuts, of course, and a coffee. Heading back to my motel room after, ready to start on some research.

When I got back to my room I kicked the door shut with my foot, before tossing my shoes off. Shrugging off my jacket and shorts, uncaring; it was more comfortable without them. I take a bite of a doughnut going over to my bag. I pull out my laptop to start researching. My favorite.

I spent my entire day researching; finding numerous websites online talking about this 'Dog Lady Island'. My motel room wall looking like an abstract piece of art with all the articles and notes. The only time I took a break was to go grab some dinner and print some more articles from the local library downtown.

I rub my face; mentally exhausted. My eyes starting to feel sore from staring at my laptop's screen all day. I got up going over in front of the wooden paneled wall as I pinned up another piece of information to it. I chuckled at the picture. It was a hand drawn picture of 'Dog Lady' which actually looked pretty similar to her; knowing from just seeing her last night. She definitely wasn't pretty.

I check my phone, already afternoon. I sigh tossing it back down picking up my laptop making my way over to the motel bed. I put my laptop down at the head of the bed. Going to the table to grab my bag of remaining doughnuts and a bottled water before laying on my belly pulling up another website talking about the island. I was a few hours into reading when my phone rung from across the room. I roll out of the bed, my flannel riding up falling back down once I was upright strolling over to grab my cell. Dean's name flashing on the screen. I answer it laying back down on my stomach, "What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, Sam finally tracked down this mirror we've been looking for." He tells me, with a smirk that I could hear in his voice.

I roll my eyes, "Oh, don't brag." I grumble to him.

I hear him chuckle, which makes me groan. "So, Daphne you figure out anything on this ghost? Is it a ghost?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's definitely a vengeful spirit. I've been researching all day, my favorite thing to do." I say full of sarcasm, "I've got to say this case is pretty interesting." I say as I put my phone on speaker placing it on sheets, looking through my notes.

"Okay, fill us in." Dean says, putting me on speaker so Sam could hear.

"So, it's an 8-acre stretch of land the locals call 'Dog Lady Island'; and from what I've seen it's not a happy looking place. The trees are bare, and dying. It's a wasteland, overrun by weeds." I say with a grimace, remembering how it looked. "This morning I found the local legend about 'Dog Lady' online. I found that the Island has tons of names Kauslers island, Fox island, originally, but it changed once a new family bought the property; the Kausler family. The islands been bought and sold numerous times; the Kauslers built cheap housing for the island and people moved out there along with a couple who were hired to take care of the old Kausler mansion." I say, looking through my research.

"Kat, what's this have to do with Scooby's scary sister?" Dean jokes.

"I'm getting to it." I chuckle, "Okay, so there have been numerous businesses built on the island. Someone started a pig farm, didn't last. Then there was a trash dump, again didn't make it. Nothing ever prospered on that island. Everyone who lived on the island finally had enough and moved; everyone except the old caretakers." I tell them pausing taking a small bite of my doughnut. "Everyone always found the caretakers strange. They kept to themselves, and didn't seem to like other people very much. Some say they didn't even like each other." I tell them taking a drink.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean chuckles.

"Tell me about it. So, the wife not receiving anything from her husband started to raise Doberman pinschers for companionship, and protection. But, in 1961 there was a gas explosion, and their home, and the old Kausler mansion was burnt to the ground."

"That's why it looked like a run down, marshy parking lot?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, so after the fire the husband died not too long after, and left the elderly women living alone on the island, in a small shack, with only her dogs…"

"Morbid…" Sam mutters.

I raise my eyebrows pursing my lips before continuing. "No one really knows what happened after that. It's all conjecture. Some say the dogs mauled her, ripped her tongue out and her eyes leaving her blind and unable to speak."

"So that's what could be up with the missing bits." Dean says.

"Yup, uh let's see some say she went mad. Essentially becoming a dog herself; with no tongue, her dog's ripping it out while brawling over a some scraps of raccoon, leaving her unable to speak. She started growling crawling on all fours to assimilate her chosen family. They say that's how she lived until the end. So, in the late 60's, teens discovered the island, and used it as a 'lovers lane' some could say."

"Huh, isn't that romantic. Why does it always have to be haunted?" Dean grumbles.

I chuckle, "Apparently it's romantic… At the time, there were a lot of stories told about people going out into the woods, having an uncomfortable feeling of 'being watched', as well as hearing the old women howling. Then there were stories of people being chased off the property by wild and vicious dogs." I say.

"Sounds familiar." Dean chimes in.

I huff, "Yup well here's another. There was even some tales of a woman herself chasing cars, pouncing on the hoods, and clawing at the windshields as fearful teenagers would drive off. Just like last night when Scooby's sister decided to show herself…" I tell them with an annoyed frown. "So after all those stories got around, the island was called 'Dog Lady Island'.

"So, what's up with 'Dog Lady' haunting and killing people?" Sam asks.

"Well, in the 70's it was said that the 'Iron Coffin' which is a local Motorcycle gang took the island as their own. It's also said that they would torture and murder teenagers there. But not only that, they allegedly murdered the 'Dog Lady', along with her dogs, and kept her body in a wooden coffin on the island…" I say.

"So she's buried somewhere on the island. Makes sense; she was murdered now killing anyone who comes on 'her' island." Sam says.

"Yeah, People claim to see the women, and her dogs all around the area, as well as claiming to hear her howling along with screams in the distance. There's been tales, that on moonlit nights, of seeing her and her pack of beasts walking along Dunbar road."

"Creepy. So, now the question is where's She buried?" Dean asks.

"That's what I have to figure out. I'll probably head out there later today; see if I can find anything." I tell the two before checking the time, still relatively early.

I hear Dean sigh, "Be careful and take a shotgun this time." He tells me.

"I will." I smile, "Same goes for you two, be careful."

"We will." Dean tells me, "We'll talk to you in a little bit. Be careful." he says before hanging up.

I sigh staring at the picture of dog lady plastered on my screen before shutting my laptop with a smack. I roll out of bed pulling on my shorts and shoes. Gathering anything I need before heading back out to the island.

 **A/N: So, this is based on a 'ghost story' I've heard off. I've been on this island and it's creepy! ? I went with some of my friends, at night which didn't help, which gave me some inspiration for these past few chapters ? ﾟﾏﾼ** **The only interesting thing to do around my small town. Visit 'haunted' spots ?ￂﾠ** ****

 **P.s. I was driving and my friend thought I'd be funny to find a video of numerous dogs barking and play it ? Let's just say I almost pissed myself thinking it was coming from outside ? ﾟﾑﾻ** ****

 **I love to hear what you think! I appreciate comments ? ﾟﾒﾕ** **?**


	13. Back again

I park my car a bit closer this time not wanting a repeat of last night. I climb out of the driver's seat going to the trunk, pulling it open grabbing out my belt fastening it around my waist before grabbing a handful of salt filled shotgun shells, jamming them in my belts pocket. I dig through my bag finding my EMF meter along with my shotgun putting the EMF in my jacket pocket making it easily accessible and easy to hear. I grip my shotgun closing the boot of my car before turning to head back to the island. Less creepy now that it was daytime.

I go through the same obstacles as last night, climbing through the small hole in the fence. The memories of last night coming back to me. I begin striding forward my shotgun up ready to shoot if need be. Once I make it to the end of the paved road seeing the island clearer now. All of it was paved except the area to my left. I figure she'd be buried somewhere over there. I take a breath before pulling out my EMF hoping it'd pick up something. I stride over into the marshy earth; happy I never got around to cleaning my shoes. I begin strolling around watching if the EMF spiked at all. I grumbled cursing when it finally flashed red. "Fu*k…" I grumble coming to the middle of the pavement. She couldn't be buried under cement… "Son of a-" I roll my eyes. I decide my best option at the moment was to call Roger. Ask him to find out when they paved over the island. Hopefully not after her death…

My phone rings a few times before Rogers voice picks up, "Hey Katie, did you make it okay?" He asks.

"Uh, yeah. Hey I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"I need you to find out when they paved over this island. The faster the better." I smile sweetly even though he couldn't see.

"Sure. I'll pull up some records." He tells me as I hear the clicking of keys. "Are you out there right now?" He questions, probably hearing the small waves from the lake.

I laugh knowing I'm trespassing, not exactly wanting to admit it to a 'cop', "Maybe…" I mutter. "I gotta say it isn't very impressing. Kind of looks like a parking lot." I joke.

He chuckles as I hear more clicking, "Yeah, it's been used for local concerts, small ones, from what I've heard."

"Ah, lovely choice of venue." I joke.

"Okay, I think I found something. It looks like the parking lot was paved in the late 70's but it's recently been re-done." He tells me. That not being good news.

"Well, shit…" I mutter.

"Why, what have you found out?"

"You've got a spirit, and not a friendly one. I asked about the parking lot because I think she's buried on the Island. Under the concrete. So unless you can get me a jackhammer I have no idea how I'm gonna gank her…"

"There's gotta be something." He encourages.

I take a deep breath, releasing a sigh, "Don't worry, Roger. I'll think of something. I always do."

"Thanks Katie. I really appreciate it. I'll call if I find out anything else." He tells me hanging up. I shove my phone back in my pocket before I start looking around. Other than the overgrown weeds and few small trees I ended up finding a small, very rundown, looking shack. Tucked away hidden by the overgrown foliage. From the looks it was about ready to topple over. I shake my head before grabbing my shotgun. I hesitantly pull open the wooden door, half expecting the shack to fall over surprised when it stays standing. Almost immediately I was met with the foul stench of rotting flesh. I tucked my nose in my elbow, fighting off the urge to puke.

I grabbed a small flashlight from my bag. The setting sun not providing enough light, the small shack still dark. I shine the light in the shack. Not really finding anything significant. The ground covered mostly with drying leaves, weeds, twigs, but what caught my eye was the clump of fur in the corner. I shine the light directly on the grey fur. I furrow my brows moving closer to the unknown. I kick the dead leaves away with my boot. "Seriously…" I mutter, staring at the decaying raccoon carcass.

I don't waste any more time in the stinky shack then I have to. Once out in the fresh breeze I take a breath, my lungs craving the fresh air. I reach into my pocket as my phone starts ringing. Dean's name lit up on the screen.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not to good… Turns out she is buried under the lot. Dean, what am I going to do? She's already killed two people, and I'm pretty sure she still want's to add to that list..."

"Damn… I don't know. Just to tear up the lot in hopes she might be in the spot you choice, and she doesn't attack you while doing it. I don't know Kat. This is a first…. There's usually always bones to torch..." Dean says.

I sigh, "I have no idea what to do…"

"You just wait for Sam and I and we'll figure something out together."

I sigh, "Alright…." I mutter unsure. "You guys let me know when you find that mirror," I tell him, "and be careful."

"Same goes for you." He tells me.

"Mhm, I'll see you soon." I say before we both hang up.

I huff as I look around the island, completely unknowing of what to do. I think back to the legends I researched. A stupid idea popping into my head. I shake my head at the thought. I check my phone for the time. 8:47 PM. Roger would most likely be home soon, just the man I need to talk to.

I go through the familiar motions of climbing through the fence before I head to my car, hopping in and making my way to Roger's house. The drive was short. His house not far from the island. 10 minutes at most. I raise my brows at his house. He's definitely the apple pie, white picket fence, church on Sunday's kind of guy.

I walk up the porch knocking on the pristine white door. Waiting. I straighten up when I see a light turn on inside before the front door swung open. The familiar man standing in front of me, slightly older. I had to admit he still looked good, Dean probably would scold me for my thoughts. He never liked Roger.

"Katie?" Roger ask surprised that'd I show up at his house.

"Hey… Uh, don't mean to bug you this late, but random question you wouldn't happen to have a motorcycle?" I ask.

"Um, yeah I actually do." He tells me, confused.

"Could I possibly borrow it. I have a theory." I smile.

"Uh, I guess. You're not gonna do anything crazy, right?" He asks gesturing for me to come inside, which I do.

"Don't worry Roger." I chuckle, "Do you want this spirit gone or not. Besides everything I do is crazy…" I smirk.

He nods with a laugh, knowing everything I do is in fact crazy. He ticks his head towards his door in his kitchen, going to the garage most likely. As we pass he grabs a set of keys of the hooks hanging by the door. I smile once I see the bike sat by the far wall.

"Whatever you're planning on doing, be careful."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." I joke, "No idea why." I smile as he gives me a pointed look.

"No need to worry, Roger. I'll bring it back by tonight if not early tomorrow." I promise, grabbing the keys from his outstretched hand. "I'm gonna leave my car here. Is that okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. You really can't tell my what you're doing?"

"I'll let you know after. If it works." I smile. Before I leave to head back to the Island Roger goes over all the things I should know about the bike. Having driven one before I didn't need much refresh, but it helped. After Roger's refresh I made my way back to Kausler island where I waited.


	14. Sorry Dean-O

"This better work." I mutter to myself as I swing my leg over the bike, pulling down the helmets shield. I rev up the engine, standing over the seat, waiting, ready to test my theory. My eyes dart around to the end of the road waiting for the bitch to show herself. I smirk when I hear the faint howling and barking over the bikes engine. Through the dark I could see a figure appear crouched down at the end of the paved road.

I was about to let go of the break, but stop when I see headlights approaching from behind me. I whip my head around in panic prepared to see a police car of some sort. I release a breath relieved when I notice the familiar dusty Impala. So, Dean and Sam finally made it.

"Kat?" I hear a yell as Dean got out of the dusty car. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm testing a theory." I yell over the bike smirking to myself. I turn back to face the distant Dog Lady. I take a deep breath picking one of my feet up revving the bike just as she stood. I hope this works… I pick my other foot up releasing the brake before shooting forward on the bike through the 'Kat-made' hole in the chain linked fence. I speed down the short road towards Dog Lady revving the bike intimidatingly. Hoping to scare her away; kind of like Sam with Constance. Confront her death or some bullshit like that. The sound of dogs barking was starting to become louder as I got closer.

I was beginning to think this was a failed attempt until both the dogs pounced on her. I sucked in a sharp breath as the two of them began ripping at her with their claws and teeth before Dog Lady and the two Doberman pinschers were consumed into a deep orange light before being swallowed by the ground. I released a breath once she was gone.

Before I reached the end of the island I skid the bike to a stop; causing the bike to slant making me to fall off, scraping my leg in the process. I hiss once I lose momentum pulling off my helmet. I look at my upper thigh seeing a couple patches of scraped skin. The skin now sore and an angry red some spots wet with blood. "Damn it." I grumble.

"Kat!" I hear. I look up to see Dean and Sam running down the road.

"Here we go…" I mutter to myself. I sat crumpled down on the cement preparing myself for Dean's scolding. I knew full well he'd be 'upset'.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled kneeling down by my side.

"I was thinking I'd scare the son of a bitch away." I start. "Which I did." I smiled proudly as Dean looked at my leg before helping me up.

He shook his head with a sigh. "Are you Evil Knievel now or something? Do I have to put you on a leash?" He grumbles, jokingly.

I raise my brows with an 'are you serious' kind of look. "Seriously, Dean. Was that supposed to be a dog joke… Too soon, and not funny." I grumble back.

"I thought it was pretty funny." He argues with a smirk.

"Sorry Dean-O." I smirk."It wasn't."

Sam huffs unamused with the two of us. "Who said it was too soon for dog jokes." He mutters to us.

"Okay no more dog jokes." I agree. "Anyway, I don't know about you two, but I've had enough of this Dog Lady Island and would love to never see it again so let's go. Please." I tell them in a hurry to get off the Island. I'll be happy if I never have to see this place again, and now that 'Dog Lady' is gone Hopefully I won't have to.

Before leaving I limped back to the bike pulling it up on it's wheels. "I told Roger I'd bring this back." I told the two of them as I wheeled it down the lane. Sam and Dean on my right.

"Since when does ride motorcycles?" Dean asks with a scoff.

I can't help but laugh at his jealousy. Which was not at all subtle. "Why? are you jealous?" I tease with a grin.

He shake's his head with a huff. "No way. What do I have to be jealous about."

I shake my head at him chuckling to myself. "Oh, Dean." I mutter to myself.

"If you two want I can meet you back at the motel in town. I just have to drop this off and get my car back." I told them pulling the motel keys from my pocket tossing them to Sam just as we made it back to the Impala. "You boys can figure out where we are headed to next." I smiled hopping on the bike. Before Dean could protest I started the bike unable to hear anything after that; even if Dean did protest.


	15. Bitch, you thought

"All right." Dean said as he parked at a convenience store; the Impala was running low on fuel, thankfully, I definitely needed a moment away from the bleak scenery of Oklahoma. My eyes traveled up to him, taking a break from reading the journal held in my hands. "So, I figure we'd hit Tucumacari by lunch, then head south, hit Bisbee by midnight." He spoke glancing back to me, I nodded agreeing with him, before he looked at Sam who was engrossed with his phone screen. "Sam wears women's underwear." He stated making me chuckle.

"I'm listening. I'm just busy." He muttered back.

"Doing what?" I wonder leaning against the front seat just as Dean got out of them Impala.

"Reading E-mails."

"E-mails from who?" Dean asked ducking his head down so Sam could hear him better.

"From my friends at Stanford." He told his brother raising his voice a bit just so Dean could hear him. I shook my head at how loud they could be. I scooched over to the drivers side, climbing halfway out the window to sit on the door's edge. Dean shot me a scolding look which I returned with a sweet smile before blowing a kiss at him. I smirked at the face he gave me holding back my laughter. Dean shook his head, his attention going back to his brother as he pulled the gas pump out.

"You still keep in touch with your college buddies?" He asks surprised putting the pump in below the trunk. I watched him, resting my arms on the hood of the car.

"Well… Yeah." I heard Sam say from in the car; quite easily because he's so loud.

"What exactly do you tell them, you know, about where you been, what you been doing?" Dean asks coming around to passenger side leaning against the car.

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with some of my family." He said. I flashed a smile to Dean when I caught him looking my way. "I tell them I needed some time off after Jess." Sam added, his reasoning made my smile fall, as I recalled what happened a few weeks ago.

"So you lie to them." Dean asks.

Sam paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "No. I just don't tell them everything."

I couldn't help but smile as I shook my head at his response. "Sammy, that's called lying." I chuckled, ducking my head down to tell him through the open window.

He looked to me quickly, ready to respond, before Dean spoke. "Hey, man, I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse."

"So what am I supposed to do, just cut everybody out of my life?" He asked. Dean glanced over to me the two of us sharing a look before Dean shrugged at his brother. "You're serious?" Sam asks quickly dismissing Dean's advice.

Dean put his arms up. "Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get close to people."

"You're kind of Antisocial. You know that?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. Whatever. I've got you and Kat." Dean mutters shoving his hands in his jacket pocket before looking back to me. The two of us share a silent conversation. Our facial expressions and mouthing words to each other was enough; no words were needed. It's been a couple weeks since we confessed our feelings for each other, and since then we still haven't told Sam.

"God." Sam said almost appalled pulling my attention back to him. I was curious so I ducked back into the back seat, and leaned against the front bench over Sam's shoulder. He was still on his phone reading E-mails.

"What is it?" I wondered along with Dean who ducked down.

"This E-mail from this girl Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine." Sam started.

"Is she hot?" Dean muttered making me through a playful punch to his arm. I shook my head smirking at him. I knew we had to keep up an 'act', but that boy can push it.

Sam scoffed at his brother before continuing. "I went to school with her and her brother Zach. She says Zach's been charged with murder." He told us his voice tinged with surprise. "He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebecca says he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

I looked down at Sam's phone reading the E-mail from his friend. My brows knitting down at the words.

 _Hey Sam-_

 _Wanted to update you; wasn't sure if you'd heard the news. Zach was arrested for killing his gf. Sounds crazy, I know - but he's charged with murder. Cops say they have DNA, fingerprints, all kinds of evidence…_

 _He didn't do it!_

 _This all feels so unreal._

 _Just thought you'd like to know._

Dean looked at his brother with furrowed brows after he read the E-mail. "Dude, what kind of people are you hanging out with?"

Sam shook his head quick to respond. "No, man. I know Zach. He's no killer." He said vouching for his friend.

"Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you." Dean suggested.

"They're in . We're going." He told Dean firmly. His tone making it evident there was no if's and's or but's about it.

Dean and I both chuckle thinking he had to be joking. "We've just spent at least half a day driving in the opposite direction. You can't be serious Sam." I muttered to him my face falling when I realized he wasn't joking. I was not excited, nor in the mood, to ride another 6 ½ hours in the direction we just came from.

"Look, I'm sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like out kind of problem." Dean told his brother standing firm on not going.

"This is our problem. They're my friends. What's the difference between this and Katie helping out Roger?" He fought. I shook my head at his comment. Roger at least had a possible case...

"St. Louis is 400 miles behind us, Sam." Dean argued, obviously, not happy either that Sam had brought up my previous case. Sam looked at his brother pursing his lips and sending him a glare. I scoffed at him for using his so called 'bitch face'.

"Don't look at your brother like that." I scolded him slapping him on the back of the head making his face fall. An annoyed one taking it's place. I sighed, looking at Dean. A silence hung in the air as I thought about my next words. "We should go…" I muttered to him taking another breath. He stared at me for a second before he huffed out a deep breath, as well, his eyes rolling at my words. "Come on, Dean, what else are we going to do?" I asked looking up at him through the window.

"Fine…" He groaned out as he turned to pull the pump out.

I smirked at my accomplishment, but it fell once Sam looked back at me. "Your welcome, Sammy. You owe me." I told him with a stern look as Dean climbed in the Car. "Alright, let's get a move on Freddy boy!" I joke patting his shoulders. I chuckled at the face he made at me through the rear view mirror.

"Chill out, Katherine, I'm going." He mutters back trying to joke with me. I glare at him. He knows I hate my full name. This boy's entering dangerous territory.

"I hate you." I say seriously. My voice remaining monotone.

He chuckles. "No you don't." He tells me as he starts up the Impala.

I chuckle back; every bit of it sarcastic. "Bitch, you thought." I grumble pulling lightly on his hair before I sit back in the Impala's seat. Dean chuckles as he pulls out of the lot heading back in the direction we came from.


	16. Detective Dean Winchster

"I don't understand why we drove all the way here. This isn't a case." Dean groaned as we walked up to Sam's friend's house.

"I don't understand why you're still complaining. You're not a four year old." I fired back slapping his shoulder playfully.

Once we reached the door Sam rung the doorbell, a soft ding could be heard through the door. As we waited I pulled out my phone checking to see if I had any calls or messages; wishing I had at least one from my Dad. I huffed at the bleak notifications before shoving the phone back in my pocket, and crossing my arms. Dean nudged me softly shooting me a knowing look before his face softened. I mustered up a small smile. Our entire silent conversation dropping as a blonde woman appeared at the door soon after Sam rang the bell. Her face lit up almost instantly. "Oh, my God. Sam." She grinned wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam teased.

She shook her head with a small smile as she pulled away from the hug. "You know what you can do with that "Little Becky" crap."

"I got your E-mail." Sam informed her.

She smiled sadly. "I didn't think that you would come here." She told him surprised.

I noticed how Dean was getting antsy. I swear he might have the mindset of a four year old. "Hi, Dean- Older brother. This is Kat." Dean butted in.

"Katie." I corrected quickly. For the most part Dean's the only one who's allowed to call me Kat; apart from my Dad, Sam, and John even then they usually don't call me that. The whole 'Kat' thing started when we were kids. He always called me it just to annoy me, but I guess it stuck.

"Hi." Becky greeted.

"Hi." Dean and I said in unison glancing at each other after. I shot him a 'let's never do that again' kind of look, which he agreed to.

"We're here to help. Whatever we can do." Sam offered.

Becky smiled gratefully before opening the door wide. "Come in."

"Nice place." Dean quickly noticed. Just judging by the exterior I expected as much.

"It's my parents. I was crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off." Becky defended. "I'm gonna stay until Zach's free."

"Where are your folks?" Dean wonders as she led us through the halls.

She turned back to us with a smile. "They live in Paris for half the year"

"Mmm, Boujee." I muttered to myself.

"So, they're on their way home now for the trial. Do you guys want a beer or something?" She offered.

"Hey" Dean and I both said with a grin. My smile dropped turning to him. "Stop doing that. It's creepy." I told him with a soft glare.

In our distraction Sam was quick to turn down the beers making me frown. "No thanks. So… Tell us what happened."

Becky took a moment to collect herself. "Well, um, Zach had come home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody,and she wasn't breathing. So he called 911, and when the police showed up they arrested _him_." She informed her voice cracking. "The thing is the only way that Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time." Becky stated firmly. That's one thing that caught my attention. "The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. It shoes Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear he was here with me, having a few beers until at least after midnight."

Sam was quick to respond, his brows furrowed just like mine. "You know, maybe we could see the crime scene, Zach's house."

"We could?" Dean asked more towards Sam.

"Why? What could you do?" Becky asked softly.

"Well, me, not much, but Dean's a cop." Sam said making my brows raise. I looked towards him giving him a 'what the hell' kind of look.

Dean chuckled nervously. "A detective, actually." He played along.

"Really? Where?" She wondered with a small smile.

"Bisbee, Arizona," Dean nodded at Sam. "but I'm off duty now." He lied to Becky.

"I don't know." She muttered. "You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just… I don't know." She stammered.

"Beck, Look. I know Zach didn't do this." Sam told her. "Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent."

Becky thought for a moment before agreeing with Sam. "Okay. I'm gonna go get the keys." She smiled softly.

Dean huffed as she left the room. Once she was out of earshot he whistled. "Oh, yeah, man. You're a real straight shooter with your friends." He told Sam.

"Look, Zach and Becky need our help." He reasoned.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean countered. A fake smile plastered on his face.

"Two places at once? We've looked into less." He reminded him, pursing out his lips. It didn't take long for Dean to cave. He shrugged, raising his brows, going along with Sam's judgment.

"Alright Detective let's get a move on." I joked pulling the two boys from the house. The three of us waited outside by the Impala for Becky who joined us shortly after she fetched the keys.


	17. Seriously more Dogs

The drive to Zach's house wasn't long, maybe 10-15 minutes tops. I was thankful; even though I love the Impala, being stuck in the back seat of it all yesterday made me want to walk everywhere. On the plus side though; for the first time since Sam started hunting with us I got to sit in the front. It used to be my designated seat once Dean and I started hunting together, but Sam took it over.

"This it?" Dean asked Rebecca as he pulled up to a small house. Most likely it was; judging by the caution tape decorating the front lawn.

"Mhm…" Rebecca answered meagerly.

I followed Dean's lead getting out of the Impala. I supressed my eye roll as I got out of the car. The ever present dog barking invading my ears. "Seriously, more fucking dogs…" I groaned making my way around the car to Dean. "My favorite." I joked to Dean making him chuckle.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked Dean; for what felt like the thousandth time.

I could sense Dean's change in mood. He had to be getting annoyed with her pestering questions along with Sam dealing out that he's a cop. "Yeah. I am an officer of the law." He muttered as we all made our way to the building. Rebecca handed over the keys to Dean who opened the door. Dean and I were quick to walk in the house while Sam and Rebecca lingered outside.

"Beck, you want to wait outside?" I heard Sam ask as I followed Dean around the room.

"No. I want to help." She replied her voice cracking.

I wouldn't say I'm used to it, but crime scenes are always the same; gruesome. Basically. I'm mainly just numb to all that they entails. I'm expecting it to be a mess with blood everywhere. "What did the police say?" I ask as I make my way around the room mainly staying in Dean's shadow. Being careful not to disrupt anything.

"Well… There was no sign of a break-in. They say that Emily let her attacker in, and the lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain." Rebecca told us releasing a muffled sob at the end as she looked around the room.

"Look, Beck… If Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Sam asked trying to comfort his friend, but also get information.

"Um, there was something. About a week before, somebody broke in here and stole some clothes; Zach's clothes. The police, they don't think it's anything. I mean, we're not that far from downtown. Sometimes people get robbed." She said. I was trying my damnedest to listen, but was distracted by the continuous barking coming from outside. I went over to the door peering out it into the yard over where a large dog stood barking at us. I furrowed my brows staring at the dog. "You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca told us.

"Doesn't seem like it." I started frowning at the dog.

"What happened?" I heard from behind me. I glanced back to see Dean hovering over my shoulder wondering the same as me.

"He just changed." Rebecca said bleakly.

"Do you remember when he changed?" I asked curious.

She shrugged. "I guess around the time of the murder."

I nodded already getting the feeling there might be something more here. I pulled Dean back into the house over to Sam who was staring intently at a photo hanging on the fridge. Rebecca still standing by the door peering at the dog.

Sam looked up once Dean started speaking. "So the neighbor's dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed."

"Animals can have a sharp sense of the paranormal." Sam offered.

I smiled. "Well, maybe Fido saw something."

"So you think maybe this _is_ our kind of problem?" Sam asked more towards Dean.

He pursed his lips; reluctant to admit that it might be. "No. Probably not." He said confidently. "But we should look at the security tape just to make sure." He nodded.

"Yeah." Sam muttered back trying to conceal his smirk.

"Yeah." Dean agreed glancing away. I shook my head at the two's behaviour. Brothers... "So, the tape the security footage? Think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it? I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction." Dean rambled on.

Rebecca looked down nervously. "I've already got it." She admitted. "I didn't want to say something in front of the cop." She said making Dean chuckle. "I, um, I stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." She defended.

"Honestly, Sam, what kind of people are you hanging out with?" I muttered to him so Rebecca couldn't hear. He shot me a friendly side glare as we left; making sure to lock everything back up.

After we got back to Rebecca's we started watching the security footage. A few hours pass, and so far nothing out of the ordinary happened on the tape. I ended up leaning back onto the arm of the couch with my chin resting in my palm. I didn't fail to notice every now and again Dean would nudge me in attempts to keep me awake. I'd glance over at him when he did. A small smirk on my lips. "Stop shoving me, jerk." I joked quietly; playing Sam's card.

"Here he comes." Rebecca told us getting my attention. It was obvious she's watched it a few times. Sure enough in the footage Zach could be seen entering the house.

"22:04 - that's just after 10:00. You said time of death was about 10:30." Dean noted.

Rebecca huffed. "Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He say's the tape's authentic. It wasn't tampered with." She told us sounding disappointed.

It was quiet for a few seconds; everyone's eye's glued to the video. Sam replayed the footage where Zach walked into the house a few times before he broke the silence. "Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?" He asked sweetly. That was enough to where I knew something was up.

"Oh, sure." She agreed rising to her feet.

She only got a few steps away from the couch before Sam stopped her. "Hey, uh… Maybe some sandwiches, too?" He added with a smile.

Both Rebecca and I scoffed at his question. "What do you think this is, Hooters?" She asked sarcastically, obviously not planning on making any sandwiches.

"Oh, I wish…" Dean muttered glancing over at me. I was quick to shoot him a face as I slapped his arm.

"Gross…" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"What is it?" Dean muttered to Sam.

"Check this out." Sam said getting both Dean and I's attention. He rewound the tape until it was back on just when Zach appeared. He paused it when he was looking directly at the camera. I straightened up at what I saw.

"Maybe it's just a camera flare." Dean suggested.

"That's not like any camera flare I've ever seen." I countered seeing how his eye's flashed silver.

"A lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Sam reminded.

"Right." Dean and I both chimed in together, making me shake my head at him again. "Seriously." I laughed.

Sam carried on explaining shrugging off the two of us. "Remember that dog that was freaking out maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind of dark double of Zach's. Something that looks like him but it isn't him."

"Like a doppelganger." Dean suggested.

"That would sure explain how he was two places at once." I shrugged. A few minutes later Rebecca came back with her hands full of beer; Dean and I both smiling grateful for the drink.


End file.
